


A New Life

by JaidenDarby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaidenDarby/pseuds/JaidenDarby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire moves to start a new life in Beacon Hills unaware that he'll have to deal with werewolves for the first time in his life.</p><p>As of Chapter 15 there will be spoilers for season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

Disclaimer

I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind. Although strongly based on Teen Wolf this is fiction and not a script for the show so it won't always follow everything that has happened in the show.

* * *

The first day at a new school is never easy, not even for a vampire. Jaiden sat outside the principals office waiting for his schedule, numerous students walked past him, all of them saw him but none of them acknowledged him - Except for one - He didn't speak and didn't even stop but gave Jaiden a smile and a nod of his head, without realising Jaiden smiled back and instantly cursed to himself.

The only reason he was sat here right now was because he got too comfortable at his last school and it cost him is friends, his whole life. He had made the mistake of trusting someone, a girl, and she totally turned on him - She had threatened to tell everyone and he had no choice but to use his powers on her and erase her memory. It was the first time he had ever altered someone's mind and he soon found out that it had a flaw, when the person next set eyes on him, their memory would return. So his father moved them here to Beacon Hills and Jaiden vowed to himself that he wouldn't open up to anyone here, he couldn't stand to lose his friends again.

The secretary motioned to Jaiden and he went to collect his schedule, as he walked up the other student was coming past and smiled again - And once again Jaiden returned the smile, mentally kicking himself.

"Here you are Jaiden, you're schedule and locker combination" The secretary said handing him his documents "Oh Mr Stilinski - Could you show our friend to his locker please?" The other student walked back towards him and once again he found himself cursing to himself, why couldn't she have asked one of the other students, there were plenty around and none of them acknowledged him which he liked "You two have a good day"

"Thanks" The other guy replied and they walked off. The walk was rather silent, neither of them wanted to be the first to talk, they walked in silence a little longer "Is it just me or is this a reallyuncomfortable silence?" Jaiden let out an involuntary smile "I'm Stiles" They had then reached the lockers "And this is your locker"

"Hey, I'm Jaiden" He replied and turned to Stiles with a smile "Good to meet you too Stiles" He couldn't believe he'd done it again, so much for the being invisible plan he had sworn to himself. A group of guys walked up to them and pushed Stiles into the lockers.

"Stilinski and a new boy - Hey I'm Jackson" Jaiden didn't particularly feel like responding but couldn't stop himself.

"Jaiden"

"Welcome to Beacon Hills High, listen you need anything you just come see us, we'll see you right" Jackson replied and the group walked off. Jaiden and Stiles both knew that was high school talk for join us or face hell.

"You okay buddy?" Jaiden asked Stiles putting his arm around him.

"Yeah I'm good" Stiles replied walking to his locker which was just a few down from Jaiden's - He got the books out that he needed and closed his locker with a sigh "Look Jaiden he's right - If you want an easy life here you'll listen to him and go with them, I'm not the kind of guy you want to hang with, it will only cause you trouble" Before Jaiden could reply Stiles walked off. Jaiden was torn between going after him or finding Jackson and putting him in his place - The bell decided for him and he went to his first class.

* * *

The morning had been uneventful and Jaiden had spent a lot of time thinking about Stiles - There was no way that he wanted to hang with Jackson and his crew but Stiles had kind of given him his excuse to stop their friendship before it had a chance to get started. But at the same time he felt drawn to Stiles, there was something about him that made Jaiden want to get to know him better.

Jaiden sat on the grass leaning back against a tree eating his lunch, he was trying to shake the thought of Stiles from his mind but couldn't - He looked up and saw Stiles, he was about to call him over but soon changed his mind. He noticed Stiles looking at him and quickly looked down, he didn't want to make eye contact with him, it was going to be hard enough to do this. He thought back to saying goodbye to his friends, not being able to let Lara see him again meant he had to leave quickly and he couldn't go through that again.

When Jaiden looked up again he saw that Stiles had continued to walk on and he let out a sigh of relief. He heard some loud laughing and saw Jackson thrust a football into Stiles' stomach - He was trying to hide it but Jaiden could see that it had knocked the wind from Stiles, he tried to ignore it but that only lasted a few seconds, he got up and walked over to Stiles and took the football from him and moved a few paces away from him.

"Hey Jackson" Jaiden called, Stiles turned around - Although he had told Jaiden not to bother with him he felt a bit sad that he decided to be friends with Jackson "You forgot something" Jaiden said launching the ball at him. Jackson turned around and the ball hit him in the chest and knocked him off his feet. A lot of the other students had heard Jaiden call Jackson, had seen what he done and started laughing.

"Dude that was awesome!" Stiles said running up to Jaiden and putting his arm around his shoulder "Where the hell did you learn to throw like that?" Jaiden brushed Stiles off and walked away from him "Jaiden!" He continued to walk away, fighting the urge to look back at Stiles.

* * *

Unfortunately the rest of the day hadn't been as uneventful as the morning, mainly because all of Jaiden's classes had been with Stiles. He had tried to talk to Jaiden on numerous occasions and each time Jaiden just ignored him - And each time it was getting harder. At least this was the last class of the day and being sport meant that there hadn't been too many opportunities for Stiles to try talk to him.

Jaiden was lined up for a 400 metre sprint, Jackson was one side of him and another guy called Danny was the other side and Stiles was next to Jackson.

When the sprint started Jackson somehow manage to trip Stiles up, Stiles nearly went down but was able to recover. Jaiden looked across to Jackson and saw him smirking, he wondered the best way to get back at Jackson - He could easily outrun Jackson, even in human form he could outrun the fastest athlete without losing breath but he decided that playing Jackson's game would be best. He slowed down a little and let Jackson get ahead of him a few paces. Danny had caught up to Jaiden and was running along side him, he looked at Jaiden and smiled like he knew what Jaiden was about to do.  
When they got close to the end, Jaiden picked up the pace and caught up to Jackson - Jaiden pushed into him and Jackson immediately hit the ground and rolled a few times. By the time Jackson had recovered, Jaiden, Danny and Stiles had finished the sprint - Jackson ran to the end and tackled Jaiden to the ground, he punched Jaiden in the stomach a few times and then on the face. Before Jaiden could retaliate the coach came and pulled them apart.

"What the hell are you two doing!" It was less a question and more of a statement to show is anger with them "Jackson you're out of Saturdays game and you, you're in detention tomorrow"

"That's not fair" Stiles said "Jackson started it!"

"And you're joining him - Jackson, give me five laps" Stiles was about to protest again but Jaiden stopped him "Stilinski, Darby hit the shower and go home"

Jaiden walked off the field and headed to the locker room. He couldn't believe that he'd been given detention on his first day at school but at the same time it was worth it. When he got to the locker room he took his t-shirt off and looked in the mirror, his nose was bleeding and he had a cut on his lip. He wiped his face with his shirt and went and turned a shower on, as soon as the water had come to temperature he removed his shorts and hoped in. He heard a couple of other people enter the locker room, he was expecting Stiles but not another person - He took a deep breath in through his nose and recognised the smell of Danny. After a few moments Danny walked into the shower area with a towel wrapped around his waist, Danny could see that Jaiden was confused as to why he was here too.

"I argued back and got detention too"

"Sorry about that" Jaiden replied, he hadn't wanted to get anyone else in trouble.

"Don't worry about it, I don't think it's fair Jackson got away with it either" They continued to shower in silence, neither boys knowing what to say to the other. Danny found himself sneaking smalls peaks at Jaiden, he admired the other boys muscled appearance but found himself more drawn to Jaiden's emerald green eyes. He quickly snapped out of his little daze, it was wrong to be thinking that way of someone he'd only just met, especially whilst in the shower and even more so that Jaiden didn't know of his sexuality "Can I ask you something?" Danny asked although he didn't wait for a reply "Why have you been ignoring Stiles?" there was a long pause, that wasn't the kind of question Jaiden wanted to answer "I mean you've been looking out for him all day but you ignore him every time he talks to you"

"It was hard when I left my old school and I swore that I wouldn't make friends here in case I have to leave again"

"I understand but you can't go through life like that" Danny replied, Jaiden knew he was right but at the same time it felt too soon, the pain of leaving his old friends was still raw "And you could make worse friends than Stiles"

"He does seem like a nice guy but I doubt he'll want to know after how I've been all day"

"Go speak to him before he goes"

Jaiden had now finished in the shower anyway, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the main locker room. He was pleased to see that Stiles was still here, Stiles looked at him and then immediately turned away - The motion hurt Jaiden and he wondered if that was how he had been making Stiles feel all day.

"Can we talk?" Jaiden asked

"What have we got to talk about? You've made it perfectly clear that you don't want to know me" Stiles didn't turn around to look at Jaiden "I know I told you not to bother we and go with Jackson but you didn't so what kind of an ass does that make me? And why have you been standing up for me all day if you didn't want anything to do with me? I don't need you to protect me, I already have a best mate who looks out for me" Stiles paused for a moment and realised what he had said "Shit! That came out all wrong - I don't need anyone to protect me"

There was a silence for a few minutes, Jaiden thought about what Stiles had said, he hadn't meant to be rude to him. He could also sense that Danny was finished and waiting to get changed but was staying back to give them some time.

"I lost all my friends and the girl who I thought I loved and it hurt a lot - It still hurts - And I know it's stupid but I promised myself that I wouldn't get close to anyone again so I wouldn't have to go through this again but you made it so easy to like you and then you told me not to be friends with you so I kind of used that as my excuse and I'm sorry for being a dick to you Stiles"

Stiles had now turned to face Jaiden, he could see by the look on the other boys face that he was being sincere and that he was truly sorry - And he didn't know for sure why but he had liked Jaiden from the start, it was probably mainly because Jaiden didn't know him but stood up for him and one of his first words were are you okay buddy.

"Can we start again?" Jaiden asked with a look of pleading in his eyes.

"Yeah sure" Stiles replied with a smile "But not here, Shall we meet at the diner at seven?" Stiles could see that Jaiden was wondering why he didn't want to talk here "It's just I wouldn't normally even speak to a half naked stranger in the locker room let alone start a friendship, it's kind of weird"

"Imagine how weird it would be if we hugged"

"You are not hugging me Jaiden" Stiles replied, before he knew what was happening Jaiden put his arms around him, Stiles laughed and returned the hug "Get off me you freak - Damn I'm all wet now" Jaiden let go, it didn't cross his mind that he hadn't dried off from the shower "Right I'm going home, I'll see you later - Oh my dad's the sheriff so obviously I spent a lot of time listening in to the strange crap he deals with which means I'm often late so get Danny to give you my number and send me a text"

"If you're late shouldn't you be texting me?" Stiles turned around about to answer and realised that Jaiden was messing around.

"Idiot"

Stiles went home and Jaiden was left thinking, he hoped that everything would be okay between him and Stiles. It was stupid of him to try and not make friends here and even more stupid to ignore Stiles. Danny came back to the locker room and started changing.

"You guys alright?" He asked.

"I think so and thank you Danny"

"No problem"

"Seriously I appreciate it, I was being a right ass" Jaiden replied continuing to get dressed.

"It's okay bro, it sounds like you had a rough time"

"Yeah it was, I really miss all my friends and my girlfriend, I thought I loved her and I do still care for her a lot" Jaiden replied. Both of them were now dressed and packing their things "So anyway, what about you? You got a girl?" Jaiden sensed that Danny had all of a sudden got very nervous and wondered if he had crossed the line.

"I haven't" Danny replied, he wondered for a minute if he should continue or not but decided that Jaiden would find out sooner or later "I'm gay" Jaiden turned around and looked at him now knowing why he had got nervous.

"Did you think that I'd be angry because we showered together?" Danny looked away from him "Dude don't be so stupid, I'm not bothered by it at all - Did I leave my shirt in the showers?" After looking around a little Jaiden decided that he must have left it there "Oh Stiles asked me to get his number from you, could you put it in my phone?" Jaiden asked handing Danny his phone "And yours too, if you want"

He left to go looking for his shirt and Danny started to enter his and Stiles' numbers. When he unlocked the phone he was greeted with a picture of Jaiden with a girl - He was immediately drawn to Jaiden's eyes again, he was pulled out of his daze when he heard Jaiden returned and continued to enter the numbers. He'd finished entering Stiles' number and started his when he realised that Jaiden was stood at the entrance of the locker room and hadn't came in.

"What?" Danny asked looking up to see Jaiden smiling.

"Okay so this really isn't the kind of question you should ask a guy you just met butI have to ask, Did you check me out back there?" Danny laughed "Dude you did!"

"I never said that"

"But you laughed so you did"

"I laughed because you're funny" Danny replied handing back his phone and getting his bag "Both numbers entered" he started to leave.

"Admit it Dan you checked me out"

"If you start calling me Dan I'm going to start calling you Jai" Danny was then walking out the door "And I like your eyes"

Jaiden stood there for a few moments, he was only messing around and hadn't expected that Danny had paid much attention to him but the thought of Danny liking his eyes made him feel good.  
He started to make his way home and a text to Stiles, he had put hey it's Jaiden but decided to delete that and wrote next time we hug you have to be half naked, a few seconds later he received a reply saying freak.


	2. The Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott smells something different on Stiles.

Disclaimer

I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind. Although strongly based on Teen Wolf this is fiction and not a script for the show so it won't always follow everything that has happened in the show.

Please feel free to leave a review, good or bad, but please be polite.

* * *

"You smell"

"Hey Scott yeah I had a good day thanks, how about you?" Stiles replied to his best friends strange greeting "Are you in one of your grumpy wolf moods again? Because if you are I'm not inviting you to the diner later to meet the new guy at school"

"There's a new guy?"

"No I just said that as a conversation starter - His name's Jaiden and he seems like a decent guy which you would've known if you'd bothered to come to school today"

"I didn't finish training with Derek until late and I overslept" Scott said defending his missing school "What time are you meeting him?"

"Seven"

"I'll come as soon as I've finished work but Stiles if you want to make a good impression with this guy I suggest you put some spray on or something"

"I don't smell" Stiles replied sniffing his clothes. Scott came up to him and smelt him again, there was something there but he couldn't figure out what it was. Stiles pushed him to the bed and jumped on Scott and they started to wrestle "Well if I smell so do you now McCall" Scott pushed him off and got up.

"I'm going to be late for work" Scott said getting his coat.

* * *

It didn't take Jaiden long to get home, every time he had to limit himself in sport he liked to make up for it later so he ran home as fast as he could. When he walked in his dad was stood there waiting for him.

"I got a call from your principal"

"Okay but before you go any further I want you to know that the guy is a dick" Jaiden replied, his fathers face didn't change from the stern look.

"You got detention on your first day"

"Well it's worth it, he was being a right jackass to another guy"

"So you made friends then? So much for your isolation plan" Jaiden smiled, the day hadn't gone anything like he had wanted it to but it was still a good day "The principal said that the other guy hit you a couple of times, you still have the cut on your lip"

"I haven't had the chance to turn yet" Jaiden said feeling his lip, now his dad had mentioned it he felt some bruising forming on his stomach.

"Jaiden you should be able to instantly heal from something small like that even in human form - When did you last eat?"

"I had a sandwich at lunch" Jaiden saw the look of concern on his dads face and knew now wasn't the time to be messing around "It's been a few days now, I ran out of blood"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd feel bad for not starting work yet"

"You should have told me Jaiden" His dad replied and Jaiden was right he was feeling bad "I start tomorrow so I'll be able to bring you some back but would you at least feed tonight? I know you're only part vampire but you still need to feed often, especially as it's not fresh"

"I'm meeting a friend at the diner later so I'll leave early and go catch a deer or something"

"Human blood is best"

"I know but I don't like to feed on humans and no there is no way I'm going to feed on my new friends"

* * *

Jaiden had left an hour early to give him self time to hunt and feed and to make sure he wasn't late meeting Stiles. He had been walking through the woods for nearly 20 minutes and hadn't came across a deer yet, there had been numerous rabbits about which would suffice but he would almost certainly drain them before he finished and he didn't want to kill anything. He continued walking around for another 10 minutes and decided that he had better leave - His dad would have him some blood tomorrow so he could hold out until then.

As Jaiden was nearing the edge of the woods he heard something running towards him, he shifted into vampire form so he could see what it was. A young deer was running all over the place, he stood still and when it closer he pounced on it and pinned it down, it tried to break free from his hold but he was too strong for it - He was about to sink his fangs down into it's neck but paused just inches away. It was here on it's own so Jaiden assumed it was lost, if he drank from it then it would be unconscious for a while and it was already vulnerable enough, he let go of it and it ran away.

He started to make his way to meet Stiles at the diner, he was starting to feel frustrated with himself for not feeding on the deer, he had always had difficulties when it came to feeding on living things. He could count on his hands the amount of times he had fed on a human and the first time his mom had taken him hunting he had refused to feed. That was what had started the lead up to his mom leaving, his older half sister was a full vampire and used to pick on him for his lack of vampire traits - His mom hadn't wanted to leave but she had to take his sister away from him. She used to write to him frequently and then the letters stopped, his dad had tried to track her down but couldn't find her and then one day he received a letter from his sister to say that she had been killed.

Jaiden got to the diner and Stiles wasn't there, he took his phone out to see if he had a text, there was no text but he saw that he was ten minutes late. He wondered if Stiles had decided to leave so sent him a text to say he had just got there - Moments later he had a reply from Stiles saying that he'd lost track of time and would be five minutes. He looked through the window and saw Jackson, Danny and a girl sat a table and Danny looked bored out of his mind.

He looked through his contacts and checked to see if Danny had entered his number, after finding it he wrote a text 'Cheer up Dan!' he saw Danny look around the diner and then he started to write 'Wherever you are Jai get your ass here now and save me'.

Danny looked at the entrance and saw Jaiden walking in, he was thankful that there was someone else there. Jackson and Lydia were doing the usual couple in love act and for some reason it was getting to him tonight.

"I'm going to go sit with Jaiden for a while if that's okay with you guys?"

"Yeah sure" Lydia replied.

Jackson made some half arsed attempt of saying okay and Danny got up and walked over to Jaiden.

"Are you okay buddy?" Jaiden asked.

"Yeah I'm cool, two's a company is all" They went and found a table and sat down "So what you up to?"

"I'm meeting Stiles"

"Cool I'll go back to Jackson and Lydia when he gets here"

"You don't have to buddy, Stiles won't mind"

"Thank you" Danny replied, he found himself once again being drawn to Jaiden's eyes and he was getting frustrated with himself. Jaiden was very good looking but he didn't want to have those kind of thoughts about him. As he looked away his eyes fell on Jaiden's lips, he was bleeding earlier but there was no sign of it "Jaiden, the cut on your lips has gone"

"There was nothing much there, I bleed really easily" Jaiden replied his heart sinking a little, he'd only just met Danny and already he was having to lie to him. It took him years to gather the courage to tell Lara he's a vampire but he wanted to tell Danny right now, he didn't want to have to lie to him.

"Hey guys" Jaiden was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Stiles come in "Sorry I'm late"

"No problem" Jaiden replied as Stiles sat down next to him

"Scott will be here soon, he just got off work" Jaiden noticed a funny smell, he sniffed and found that it was coming from Stiles "Don't you dare say it Darby, I've already had issues with Scott - Danny do I smell?"

"What?"

"Do I smell? Scott said I did and it looks like this one was about to say the same - I do not smell"

"No I can't smell anything odd" Danny replied a little confused

"You don't smell as such" Jaiden started "There's just something different, are you wearing a different cologne or something?"

"No and can we change the subject please?" Jaiden continued to look at Stiles, there was something different about him but he couldn't figure out what. He noticed Stiles trying to discreetly smell himself, he didn't want to offend Stiles or make him paranoid so he flashed him a smile.

"Ignore him Stiles, you don't smell"

"Can I come sit next to you?" Stiles asked, Danny nodded and shifted across the seat to make room. He sat down and looked at Jaiden "I don't like you"

"Yeah you do" Jaiden replied

"Oh Scott's here" Stiles said looking at the door, he motioned over to Scott who took the only available seat which was now next to Jaiden "Hey buddy, this is Jaiden"

"Nice to meet you" Scott said shaking Jaiden's hand. He noticed that it was rather cold and pulled away quicker than maybe he should have done, he quickly recovered from it "Have I missed anything?"

"Nah we only just got here" Jaiden replied "Well except Danny, he's been enjoying Lydia and Jackson's company - How long have you been here?"

"Too long, it may just be me but they seem even more loved up tonight than usual"

"Can I get you boys anything?" The waitress asked

"Are we eating?" Stiles asked "I'm hungry"

"You're always hungry" Scott replied "But yeah I skipped dinner so I'm game" Jaiden and Danny both agreed that they would eat too "Er burger and fries please"

"Same here"

"Me too"

"Yeah make mine the same" Jaiden replied although after shifting to vampire form earlier he had started to realise how hungry he was and wanted to order an extremely rare steak but he couldn't shift now and in human form his body wouldn't process what little blood there would be.

The waitress left and the other boys started to talk about lacrosse, Jaiden enjoyed sports but his heightened abilities meant that he couldn't easily partake in many activities so he just listened to them talking. He found himself looking at Stiles' neck and imagining his fangs piercing the skin, he quickly diverted his gaze but found himself looking at Scott and having the same thoughts.

He stopped looking at Scott's neck and turned to look out of the window, his hunger was worse than he first thought, he hardly ever had the desire to drink from any human let alone his friends. He tried to think of something else to take his mind off of feeding, he closed his eyes and started to tap a beat on the table, soon after he was humming a tune to match the beat. He wasn't sure how long he'd been doing it but when he opened his eyes he was met with the other boys looking at him and smiling.

"Sorry I have a really small attention span"

"Was that pumped up kicks?" Scott asked, Jaiden confirmed with a nod feeling embarrassed "Great song, at least you have a good taste in music"

"Here you go darlings" The waitress said serving their food and drinks. Scott looked up and saw Jackson and Lydia coming over to them.

"We're now off" Jackson said "See you tomorrow" Scott noticed Jackson glaring at Jaiden.

"Bye guys" Lydia added, the others said their farewells and started to eat their meals. Scott waited to make sure that there was no way Jackson could hear him.

"Wow someone pissed Jackson off" He said looking at Jaiden, Stiles and Danny both laughed.

"He didn't appreciate being knocked off his feet with a football or forced to the ground during sprint" Danny replied, Jackson is his best friend but he deserved what Jaiden done.

"He annoyed me" Jaiden replied casually, Scott was now laughing too and wished he hadn't missed school today.

A few minutes later Danny's phone went off indicating a text, he took it out of his pocket and read the text from Jackson 'Stilinski and McCall is one thing but him?' He had expected something like this but not so soon 'Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I can't' It seemed like he had only just sent the message when he got a reply 'And in what way do you like him?' Danny put his phone down on the table not wanting to answer that question, he noticed that Jaiden was looking at him with a concerned face and just smiled at him although he knew that it was an unconvincing smile. His phone went off again and although he didn't want to, he couldn't stop himself from reading the new message 'I'm sorry buddy I didn't mean that. It's just hard to see your best friend hanging out with the guy who made you look like an idiot at school' Danny knew that he didn't mean that but he always acted without thinking 'I know but he is a nice guy Jackson and if you hadn't been an ass to Stiles he wouldn't have done that' 'I'm not going to promise anything' Danny was happy with the reply, that was the nearest Jackson would get to admitting that he was wrong and Danny knew that he would at least try.

* * *

They had finished their meals and stayed at the diner for a while idly chatting to each other before calling it a night and heading home. Jaiden was laying in bed and found himself thinking about Danny, the text he received had bothered him a lot but he didn't say anything about it. Jaiden decided to ask him, he reached for his phone from the table beside his bed 'Are you okay?' He immediately got a text through and was surprised how quickly Danny had replied, when he opened it he saw it was from an unknown number 'Hey it's Scott, hope you don't mind I got your number from Stiles. Thanks for tonight' Jaiden had paid the bill for their meals, the others had argues at first but he said it was an apology to Stiles and a thank you for Danny, when Scott had questioned about him Jaiden told him that they'd figure out a reason later 'No problem it was a good night, are you at school tomorrow?' 'Yeah my mom will kill me if I miss another day, see you then mate and thanks again'

Jaiden saved Scott's number in his phone and put it back on charge. He settled down for the night, the day hadn't gone anything like he wanted it to but he was still pleased, he'd made three decent friends and he was looking forward to hanging with them again.


	3. Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaiden struggles with his hunger and tells Stiles what he is.

Disclaimer

I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind. Although strongly based on Teen Wolf this is fiction and not a script for the show so it won't always follow everything that has happened in the show.

Please feel free to leave a review, good or bad, but please be polite. Thanks for all the reviews so far and thanks to Blooboy70 for the great feedback, advice and suggestions.

* * *

Jaiden ran up the steps to school, he'd forgotten to set his alarm and was 20 minutes late. He still wasn't sure where he was going and it took him a few minutes more to find the classroom, he burst through the door and was faced with all the students and teacher looking up at him.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence Mr Darby"

"Sorry I'm late"

"Better late than never I suppose - Take a seat next to Jackson" Jaiden went and sat next to Jackson. Stiles, Danny and Scott looked at each other and smiled, this situation could become interesting. Allison noticed the three boys smiling at each other.

"What was that about?" She asked Scott.

"You don't know? Jackson doesn't like Jaiden, he made Jackson look an idiot twice yesterday. Although he hasn't directly said anything I'm pretty sure Jaiden doesn't like him much either"

"I heard something happened but didn't know who it was" She replied "Wait so why was Danny smiling? He's Jackson's best friend"

"He thinks that Jackson deserved it and he's really taken to Jaiden"

"Taken to him? In what way?"

"As a friend" Scott replied, he could see that she was going to continue with the question "I don't know if Danny likes him in that way and no I am not going to ask him, if you want to know you'll have to ask Danny yourself"

Jaiden hadn't meant to listen in to their conversation but after he heard his name he couldn't stop. Did Danny like him? He had said that he liked Jaiden's eyes but that was it and after initially thinking about it Jaiden had pushed the thought out of his mind until now - And he was going to push it away again now, the only reason it would matter is if he gave Danny the impression that he was interested in him. He looked at Jackson, it was obvious that he wasn't pleased that Jaiden was sat next to him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday" Jaiden said trying to break the ice.

"It's okay" Jackson replied surprised that Jaiden was apologising "I deserved it"

"I still shouldn't have acted like a jerk"

"I'm sorry too, I hope I didn't hurt you" Jackson replied "Call it even?" He did feel bad for punching Jaiden but he also wanted to try work it out for Danny's sake.

"Sounds good to me" Jaiden saw that the teacher had another student writing something on the board "Blimey, who's that?" Jackson looked up to see who he was talking about.

"That's Sarah Palmer, she's the head cheerleader and trust me mate she is out of our league"

"Is she seeing anyone?"

"No but you have to be on the football team to even remotely stand a chance of getting with her"

"We'll see"

"Mr Darby - Do you have something you wish to share with the rest of the class?"

"Er.. Yeah - No it's probably best if I didn't" Jaiden replied, he waited for the teacher to look down again before he continued "20 bucks says I get her to go out with me?"

"Done, you can't join the football team though. You've got two weeks"

"Easy, I only need a week"

"Mr Darby! Perhaps you'd like to come up here and help Miss Palmer?"

"Wanna pay me now?" Jaiden asked Jackson as he got up. He walked up to the board and took the second sheet from Sarah, he started to write whilst glancing over to her "Hey" she didn't acknowledge him and continued with her work, Jaiden started wondering if Jackson was right. He browsed the sheet to see what he was writing next "This isn't right" Sarah looked over to him surprised that he had picked up on the error.

"I was thinking the same"

"Haig wasn't the one that..."

"Is there a problem Mr Darby?" The teacher asked

"Yeah I think there is, this is wrong. It says Haig issued the order forbidding the friendly truces and he was commander of I Corps but it was the commander of II Corps who issued the order"

"And you know better than the text books?" Jaiden could see the teacher was pissed off with him and regretted speaking out "Not only were you late, you've been disrupting the class all morning. I think you need a visit to see the principal"

"What?"

"Actually sir he may be right" Sarah started "It doesn't sound right to me either"

Jackson had got his phone out and was searching the internet, they had started off on the wrong foot but he didn't want to see Jaiden get in more trouble. He navigated through wikipedia and found the article and it looked like Jaiden was right.

"It appears that it is wrong sir" Jackson said he hoped that he didn't get in trouble for it.

"Let me see" The teacher said taking the phone, he quickly read the article and found that Jaiden and Sarah were right, he gave the phone back to Jackson "Switch it off please - Mr Darby I owe you an apology, you were quite right" He felt embarrassed that they had found the error in the text when he hadn't "I think that for finding this mistake, and my reaction, you deserve to have your detention lifted"

"Thank you sir" Jaiden replied, he looked at Danny and Stiles "Could I possibly make an exchange? Stiles and Danny both got detention too and it wasn't their fault, they done nothing wrong so could I maybe still take detention and it be lifted from them instead?"

"Okay I think that's fair" He was taken back by Jaiden's selfless act, there weren't many students who would give up the chance to miss detention "Well as there's only ten minutes left and the mistake in the text, just start reading the next chapter while I write a rather strong letter of complaint to the school board for approving this" Jaiden and Sarah both took their respective seats.

"She talked to me"

"That doesn't constitute a date moron" Jackson replied

"You're just dirty cause she talked to me" Jackson elbowed Jaiden in the arm "Jealous"

"I thought you two didn't like each other?" Allison asked after seeing them messing around.

"We don't" Jaiden replied, he and Jackson both knew that they would never be best friends but they now respected each other enough to get along.

The class finished and they all started to make their way to the next lesson. Sarah came up to Jaiden and stopped him.

"Hey have you got a minute?" The others continued walking down the hallway "That was a nice thing to do"

"It was my fault they got detention, I couldn't get away with it and not them" Jaiden wasn't sure what to do or say next, with Lara things just happened, he never intended on trying to ask her out, he decided to just ask, she could only say yes or no "So I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out Saturday?"

"I heard you and Jackson talking" She replied, Jaiden started to blush with embarrassment "We're going to be late for class" She handed Jaiden a piece of paper "Let me know what time and where we're going - And don't forget to get that 20 bucks from Jackson"

Sarah left to go to the next class and Jaiden stood shocked for a few moments, he wasn't expecting to get a date with her so soon. The others had waited for Jaiden, the hallway was busy and they couldn't see or hear what was happening.

"Hey guys" Lydia said walking up to them "What's going on?"

"Sarah Palmer is talking to Jaiden" Scott replied.

"How did he?"

"God knows" Stiles started "But I want to know what his secret is" Jaiden walked up to the group "Well?"

"What?"

"Come on moron tell us what happened!" Jackson said eager to know the outcome. Jaiden flashed them the piece of paper with Sarah's number "Bro!" Jackson put his arm around Jaiden's shoulder, he was surprised but at the same time pleased for the other boy "Crap! I Owe you twenty"

"Don't be stupid" Jaiden replied, bet or not there was no way he would take anything from Jackson. They'd been talking a few minutes and the hall was practically empty, Jaiden saw the principal walking in their direction and realised they were all now late for class "Shit, cheese it" The others saw the principal and all split up to go to their next lesson.

* * *

Lunch time arrived and due to having a free period directly before, Scott and Stiles were one of the first in the cafeteria, they had already sat down and started eating when Danny and Jackson came and sat with them. Stiles looked at Scott and mouthed 'What the fuck' - Jackson would never willingly sit with them. They were part way through their food when Lydia and Allison arrived.

"Where's Jaiden?" Allison asked realising he wasn't there.

"With Sarah" Danny replied. Allison looked around the cafeteria and found Sarah sat with her friends but Jaiden wasn't there.

"Typical male attitude" She grunted a little annoyed that they hadn't even bothered to look "He gets a date with Sarah and you assume that he's with her" The four boys looked at her shocked at her small outburst "Does it look like he's with her?" They all turned to look at Sarah's table and felt idiots for not noticing that he was missing.

"I'll go look for him" Stiles said having finished eating. He cleared away his tray and left the cafeteria, he pulled out his phone and called Jaiden, he was surprised that his call was sent to voice mail. Stiles contemplated for a moment about going back to the others but that wasn't him, there was a strong chance there was something wrong with Jaiden and it didn't matter that they had only just met he considered Jaiden a friend and wanted to help him if he could.

He tried another call and once again it was sent to voice mail after a few rings. He started walking the hallways, the school is massive but he was determined to find Jaiden. He had been walking around for ten minutes and found himself at the door to the locker room, he wasn't sure how he had ended up there but it was like his instincts had lead him there - He shook off the strange feeling and entered.

"Jaiden?" He called out, there was no reply but he heard a sigh - It was a sigh of annoyance... No it sounded more like a thankful sigh. He followed the sound and found Jaiden sat on the floor leaning against some lockers "Hey buddy, you okay? You're missing lunch"

"I'm not hungry" Jaiden replied. It wasn't a lie, although he had never felt so hungry before in his life he wasn't that kind of hungry. He'd come to the locker rooms to try keep away from the other students, he had found himself fantasising about feeding on them and it was driving him insane.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine"

"We both know that's bull" Stiles replied sitting down next to him. He wasn't sure how he knew there was something wrong, it's like he'd known Jaiden his whole life and could read him like a book but in reality he knew absolutely nothing about the other boy and how did he know where to find Jaiden? He decided to shake the thought from his head "Whatever it is I'm here for you buddy" He put his arm around Jaiden and pulled him closer "I don't have to get half naked do I?" Jaiden laughed, he didn't want to, at this point in time he didn't want to breath, he just wanted to eat but Stiles had some kind of affect on him.

"Nah I think we're good as is" Both boys turned to look at each other, staring in to each others eyes. Stiles wanted to turn away feeling a little uncomfortable but he couldn't stop gazing at those deep green eyes.

"Please tell me what's wrong, I want to try help" There was only one thing Jaiden wanted to say - Lean your head to one side and don't scream. He immediately felt ill at thinking such a thing and pulled back "We're not leaving until you tell me"

"I want to but I can't" Jaiden replied, and he did so want to tell Stiles who he was. He was frightened, never before has he had such an urge to reveal what he was but with Stiles, and Danny too, he just wanted to shout it out. Stiles had placed his hand on Jaiden's face, he could see there was something burning him up from inside - He didn't say anything he just looked at Jaiden to let him know that he was there "This is going to sound strange and impossible but it's true and I'm telling you because I trust you and don't want to hide anything from you - I'm a vampire"

Stiles continued to look at Jaiden trying to take it in, had he just said vampire or had Stiles misheard? His mind started racing over what could rhyme with vampire but he couldn't think of anything. But vampires aren't real so Jaiden was obviously messing around again. That made sense whatever it was bothering him he hadn't wanted to say - Stiles started laughing, now he thought about it was pretty funny.

"Dude you're a classic - For a minute there I thought you were being serious" Jaiden had two options, laugh it up and pretend he was messing or get angry - He didn't want to but he went for the latter. He got up and punched the lockers, leaving a nasty dent in it "Shit! Jaiden!"

"I just told you something that even my best friend doesn't know! Stiles the only reason I'm here in this crappy place is because I was stupid and told my girlfriend what I am and I just risked everything to tell you! I don't even know you but for some reason I was dumb enough to believe that you're my friend" He wasn't sure when it started but he couldn't hold back the tears that were running down his face.

Stiles didn't know what to do or say. It was clear that Jaiden was serious and now he thought about it maybe vampires were real, after all if he'd been asked if he believed in werewolves a few weeks ago his reaction would have been the same. There were numerous things going through his mind, his oldest friend was a werewolf and his newest a vampire and he had just pissed off the vampire which could end up with his life being at risk. But the thought that was strongest in his mind, the one that he couldn't shake and made him feel sick - He'd hurt Jaiden.

"I'm sorry" He looked up at Jaiden and saw the tears running down his face and his heart sank even further "I won't tell anyone, I promise" He walked slowly towards Jaiden and pulled him in tight, one hand on Jaiden's back and the other holding his head, his fingers entwined in his long auburn locks "I am so sorry Jaiden, I didn't mean to laugh"

"I feel like such an idiot" Jaiden said pulling his head back, Stiles wiped the tears from his cheeks and smiled.

"You're not an idiot" He Lent in and placed a gentle kiss on Jaiden's forehead, something he had only ever done a couple of times to Scott when he was hurting "So when did you... Get turned?" He wasn't sure that was the right wording for it.

"I was born a vampire, well part vampire. My mom's a vampire and dad is human"

"Is that how you are able to go out in sunlight?"

"Buddy there are so many myths about vampires and that is one of them. A full vampire is weakened by the sun but they don't burn in it"

"Jaiden? Why did you tell me?"

"I trust you and I feel so close to you" Jaiden replied and he did feel close to Stiles, there was something about the shorter teen "That's why I'm in here, I don't feed on people unless I have to, dad has always worked at a hospital and he gets me blood but he only started work again today, I ran out of blood six days ago and I'm starving, I keep finding myself thinking about drinking from people"

"Did you want to..." Stiles wasn't sure how to say it so just pointed to his neck.

"You're my friend Stiles, I can't drink from you"

"And you're my friend which is why I would allow you too. Jaiden I don't know why but I really like you a lot and I will do anything for you so if you ever need it please ask" They once again found themselves in each others arms "We better find the others" Stiles noticed that Jaiden's knuckles were grazed and slightly bleeding "How are we going to explain that" He gasped as Jaiden shifted to vampire form, the cuts instantly healing "Dude that is sweet! And you look like a Vulcan... Well a Vulcan with fangs" Stiles raised his hand and made the Vulcan peace sign "Live long..."

"Idiot"


	4. Feed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott lets Jaiden feed from him. Neither expected what happened.

Disclaimer

I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind. Although strongly based on Teen Wolf this is fiction and not a script for the show so it won't always follow everything that has happened in the show.

Please feel free to send a review, good or bad, but please be polite. Thanks for all the reviews so far.

Just a heads up, the next chapter will be a short one.

* * *

Stiles had convinced Jaiden to tell Scott that he was a vampire, he was reluctant at first but Stiles said he would be fine with it. Jaiden was shocked when Scott had told him that he's a werewolf but he was pleased that Scott trusted him too, it was also nice to know that there was someone else different at school too.

Even though two of his friends knew about him he still had a burning desire to tell Danny too and it was still worrying him a little why he wanted to tell Danny and why he had told Stiles - The only person he had told before was Lara and that was a mistake yet here he was wanting to reveal all to near strangers.

As they were leaving school Danny and Jaiden had got to talking about any plans they had that evening, after realising that they had both intended on staying at home Jaiden invited Danny to his to play xbox and watch a movie, Danny went home first to shower and change. Jaiden had started to prepare some dinner and then went for a shower himself. He had finished showering and was part way through brushing his teeth when the doorbell rang, it would take him a few minutes to finish and get dressed so he wrapped a towel around himself and ran downstairs. When he opened the door Danny looked him up and down and laughed.

"I feel overdressed"

"Shut up" Jaiden said leading Danny in, he quickly dashed to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of cans of soda and then they made their way upstairs "I'll be done in a minute, my room is second on the right, make yourself comfortable" He went back to the bathroom and Danny made his way to the bedroom. Jaiden was rinsing his mouth when Danny shouted through to him.

"Jai? Is this a bedroom or a recording studio?"

"It's a bedroom" Jaiden laughed "They're mostly part of the decor now, I don't play them much anymore" He put his pants on, grabbed his vest and went to his bedroom, Danny was stood at the end of the bed looking around the room "You can sit down Dan"

"I was going to but the lack of chairs was a problem I couldn't overcome"

"That's what the bed is for dumb ass" Jaiden said pushing Danny onto the bed, he put his vest on and then jumped on to the bed next to Danny.

His phone sounded indicating a new text, he knew it would be Stiles - He'd sent numerous texts about vampires 'What about garlic? Is that a problem?' Jaiden smiled, only Stiles he thought 'I bloody hope not, I just made some garlic bread' 'A simple no would do - Last question, is Dracula real?' 'No idea, there's truth in everything so he could be'

"Sorry" Jaiden started "That was Stiles, he had some questions about... History" He felt a lump in his throat again, he liked Danny so much and hated these lies he was telling him. He had told Stiles and Scott and he so badly wanted - needed - to tell Danny too "Dan, I have to..." His phone went off once more "Sorry, I'll turn it off after this"

"It's okay mate" Danny replied.

Jaiden looked at the text from Stiles 'I swear this is the last question but it's really important. When you said this was a crappy place, did you mean it?' Jaiden thought back to the locker room earlier, had he really said that? 'No, I was just confused and being stupid. I doubt Beacon Hills is the best place in the world but you guys make it great' And to Jaiden that was the truth, they had all made him feel welcome, even Jackson had after they patched things up. He turned his phone off and placed it on the table next to his bed. He had to tell Danny and he had to do it now.

"I've told Stiles and Scott already and apart from my girlfriend - ex-girlfriend - I haven't told anyone else and she didn't take to it well at all, in fact it ruined my life so I don't know what made me tell them but I couldn't stop myself and I want to tell you too - If I'd had any control over it I would have told you first but I was having a bad day and Stiles was there and it just came out" He stopped to take a breath and he could see that Danny was trying to think were this was going "Ah crap I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Just a little mate" Danny smiled at him, he didn't know what Jaiden was trying to say but he knew that it was hard for him "Just take your time and whatever it is Jai, just know that it won't change my opinion of you" That had made it easier for Jaiden, he could tell by the beating of Danny's heart that he meant that.

"I'm not like most people, I - I'm a vampire" Danny just lay there looking at him. Jaiden couldn't make out what he was thinking, apart from skipping a beat at first, his heart rate hadn't changed "Dan please say something"

"I believe you" Danny started trying to find the words "But I've seen you smile - a lot - I haven't seen fangs"

"I'm in human form, although I have some abilities like this it's not until I shift to vampire that I gain all my strengths and features"

"Can I see?" Danny asked, Jaiden made the change to vampire form and Danny gasped a little "Wow" Jaiden smiled at his reaction, revealing his fangs to Danny. Danny was still in awe, those emerald eyes had become more intense, he put his hand on Jaiden's face slowly moving it further up, somehow Jaiden's sideburns were slightly thicker. He moved his hand up and felt his ears which had grown to a point, Jaiden's breath had become deeper at the feel of Danny's gentle touch on his ear, Danny quickly removed his hand "Sorry"

"It's okay" Danny placed his hand on Jaiden's, his fingers appeared longer and the tips of his nails had become pointed "Be careful they're sharp, I don't wanna hurt you" Jaiden glanced passed Danny and noticed the time "Shit, I better finish dinner"

* * *

Danny helped Jaiden to cook dinner and they had spent most of their time getting to know each other better. They had just finished getting dinner ready when Jaiden's dad got home, he explained to him that Danny knew he's vampire as did Scott and Stiles. They had sat down together to eat and were then finishing the meal.

"Well boys that was delicious, thank you"

"Danny done most of the work in the end, I was busy talking"

"Now that I can believe - Thank you Danny"

"You're welcome Mr Darby"

"Please call me Jeff"

Jaiden started to clear away the dishes and Danny stood to help him "What you doing? You're a guest" He said taking the plate from Danny "Do you want to get a movie ready? I'll be up in a few minutes" He took the dirty dishes to the kitchen and started running the water.

"He seems like a nice kid" His dad said entering the room "I'm proud of you son, it must have been hard to tell them"

"I was scared, after Lara's reaction I was sure I would never tell anyone again, but for some reason I just had to tell them. I don't know why, I mean Rhys is my best friend but I couldn't find the courage to tell him"

"Just be careful, vampires are very loyal to the people who care about them and obviously these boys care about you quite a bit. I don't want you to get hurt again"

"I know dad and I will be careful but they're different to Lara somehow"

"Just remember adolescence is a hard time for anyone but being a vampire makes it worse, you're emotions are stronger and more intense now than they'll ever be" Jaiden laughed a little thinking back to Stiles "What?"

"Just Stiles, he said I look like a Vulcan - They're void of emotion and I'm a bloody emotional wreck"

His dad smiled. He knew deep down he hadn't been a bad parent but he was still human, Jaiden needed more than he could ever give, he needed his mom "I'll clean up son, you go watch the film"

"Thanks dad" Jaiden gave his dad a quick hug and grabbed a couple more sodas for him and Danny, he also took the bag of blood. Normally he would just drink it straight from the bag but that tended to be a little messy and he didn't want Danny thinking he's some kind of animal so he drained the contents into a glass and made his way upstairs. When he opened the door Danny looked at him and let out a small chuckle "What?"

"You weren't joking when you said you're not a normal vampire"

* * *

Neither of them knew what time it happened but they had both fallen asleep during the movie, woken to the sound of Jaiden's alarm. Jaiden had gone for a shower first leaving Danny to find some of his clothes that he liked, being the same height and roughly the same build meant that his clothes were a near perfect fit for Danny. Whilst Danny had showered, Jaiden prepared a breakfast of scrambled eggs on toast and some coffee. They finished off their breakfast and went to school, Danny had left his bag in the car so he didn't have to go home first. They pulled up at school at the same time as Jackson, he and Danny started talking about lacrosse training that night. Jaiden saw Stiles pull up in his jeep and a few moments later Scott arrived too.

"I'll catch you later guys"

"See you later buddy"

"Laters moron" Jackson replied receiving a punch on the arm from Danny "The hell was that for?"

Jaiden smiled, Jackson wasn't so bad after all. He made his way over to Stiles and Scott "Hey guys"

"Morning Tuvok" Stiles greeted him, Jaiden smiled and took a quick look around to make sure it was safe before shifting and letting out a low growl "Shit! Seriously dude you growl?"

Before anyone could say anything, someone grabbed hold of Jaiden and threw him into a car. Scott and Stiles turned to see Derek who didn't take his eyes of Jaiden.

"Derek! What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked the older wolf.

"Keep away from him! He's a vamp!"

"Duh" Stiles said.

"They can't be trusted" Derek started "They kill werewolves"

He had only taken his eyes of Jaiden for a moment and that's all the time Jaiden needed. He jumped through the air like lightning and tackled Derek to the ground, he pulled him and held his arms behind his back with one hand and the other was pressed against Derek's throat.

"Really?" Jaiden asked, growling into Derek's ear "We're gonna do this are we? Dude are you stuck in the dark ages? Some vampires may kill werewolves but not all of us! And you think I can't be trusted? How's this for trust?" He let go of Derek and changed back to human form "You know I could've killed you if I wanted"

There was a few moments silence before Stiles spoke "That was pretty awesome" Derek snarled at him.

Jaiden shifted back and let out a growl, it wasn't low like the one he had given Stiles a few minutes ago, it was a warning to Derek - A warning to back off. He could see the fear in Derek's eyes and smell it on him too but it wasn't a fear of him as such, it was more a fear of vampires. He'd obviously been brought up with the wrong knowledge of them. "I am not a killer"

"I'll be watching you" Derek said before leaving as fast as he had arrived.

Jaiden once again returned to his human form, what little damage Derek had done had healed already "Are you okay? Stiles asked.

"Yeah - Who was that?"

"Derek Hale" Scott replied "As you can tell he's a wolf too" Scott was a little nervous now, was Derek right? He didn't know Jaiden very well but he knew him well enough to know that Jaiden wouldn't hurt him "I believe you mate"

"Thanks Scott - I swear not all of us are killers"

"I trust you" Scott realised that classes would start soon "We better get going" The three friends made their way to he building "Jaiden, history isn't my strong point - In fact I suck, don't suppose you could maybe help me study later after school?"

"No problem buddy" Jaiden replied, he then remembered Jackson and Danny's conversation "Don't you have training though?" There was a look of realisation on Scott's face, he'd forgotten about lacrosse "How about I stick around and watch and then we can head to yours after?"

"Awesome! Thank you"

* * *

The day had gone past rather quickly. Most of the morning Jaiden could smell Derek lingering just outside the school but the scent had gone by lunch, he spent a lot of time thinking about Derek, he wondered if he might cause problems. He knew most of the history about vampires and werewolves and that they had been enemies for hundreds of years but that had all changed a very long time ago.

Jaiden had called his dad at lunch to let him know he was going to Scott's for a study session and probably wouldn't be home until late. Waiting for Scott to finish practice hadn't been as boring as he thought it would be, mainly thanks to Lydia who was waiting for Jackson. They'd got talking and Lydia had given him a few suggestions on where to take Sarah, he still didn't know many places in Beacon Hills yet - He'd decided that first they'd go for a meal and then to see a movie, he text her to ask her and she was pleased with the idea.

When they got to Scott's, he had introduced Jaiden to his mom and then they had a quick bite to eat before heading to his room to study. They had been studying for over two hours. It had started off good, they covered a lot of things but after a while Jaiden became distracted, he couldn't shake the though of Derek from his mind and he started to try think of ways to prove to the older wolf that he, and most vampires in general, could be trusted. He had also started to feel hungry again, the blood he had last night had helped but it wasn't enough, he had gone so long without. At least he now knew what his limits were, he really needed one bag every two or three days but could last to four days tops, anything over that would be when he starts to go mad.

He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard Scott talking to him "Jaiden!"

"What?"

"Where were you dude? Talk about zoning out"

"Sorry" Jaiden replied feeling bad for ignoring Scott "I was just thinking - Always a problem"

There was a knock at the door and Scott's mom popped her heard through "I'm now off to work - Night boys"

"Bye Mrs McCall"

"See ya mom" Scott replied. He continued to read for a few minutes before realising that Jaiden hadn't said anything. They had done a lot and two hours flat studying was a bit much. Scott cleared the books of his bed, only now noticing that at some stage Jaiden had got off his bed and was sat on the floor "Come on spill - What's up?"

Jaiden looked up from the book he was reading, it looked liked Scott's voice had pulled him back from thoughts miles away "I'm good"

"I'm a werewolf remember, I can smell somethings bothering you"

"Really?" Jaiden asked intrigued "You guys can smell that?"

"Of course not but you more or less just admitted there is something wrong"

"You're evil" Jaiden laughed "Seriously I'm okay, I'm just a little hungry is all. Dad brought some blood home last night but that was the first in six days and it wasn't really enough"

Scott thought for a moment "Well that's easy buddy, just feed from me"

Jaiden looked up at him, his face looked like he'd just solved all the problems of the world "Scott you know I don't like to feed from humans"

"But I'm not human as such" Scott replied. Jaiden couldn't argue over that "And it's not like it's a fancy, you have to feed to survive and more over you're my friend, I'd much prefer you feed on me than some stranger"

Jaiden couldn't deny it, he did need to feed again. He wasn't just hungry, he was weak - The confrontation with Derek this morning hurt a lot more than it should have done. Scott wasn't looking to be told what would happen but Jaiden had to tell him, he wasn't just a piece of food, he was his friend and deserved to know.

"When I pierce your skin you'll feel very faint, my fangs release sort of like a venom, it calms the person down so they don't fight against us, anyone else would pass out but I think you'll just feel weak"

"Okay" Scott said preparing himself. Jaiden moved closer to his neck and slowly broke the skin, his body instantly thankful for the warm blood, he had only been drinking for a few seconds when he started having images of Scott, images that he shouldn't be having but he wanted them to be real. He quickly pulled back from Scott, this wasn't right "What the hell was that?" Scott asked gasping for breath.

"You had it too?" Jaiden asked, he too was left breathless at the experience "I don't know what it was I just know it wasn't right" He started to blush a little, it wasn't right to have those urges "But I wanted it"

"Me too - Maybe it was a reaction to my blood?"

Jaiden closed his eyes, he couldn't look at Scott - He was ashamed of what he had done to both of them and he still had those urges, he needed to shake them "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I wanted it too" Scott replied causing Jaiden to open his eyes and look at him "You can finish now mate"

"I don't think that's a good idea, those feelings were so intense and I don't think I'd be able to stop again"

"Jaiden I don't know what it was or what will happen but I want it and if you feel what I'm feeling I know you want it too"

"But it isn't right, you're with Allison and we're both..."

Scott cut him off "I know but it doesn't matter, whatever happens nothing is going to change"

Jaiden was reluctant at first but he started to drink from Scott again, the feelings coming back more intense. Both boys knew that it was wrong but neither of them could stop it, they let the emotions take over.


	5. Lust

Disclaimer

I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind. Although strongly based on Teen Wolf this is fiction and not a script for the show so it won't always follow everything that has happened in the show.

Please feel free to send a review, good or bad, but please be polite. Thanks for all the reviews so far.

* * *

Jaiden drank the refreshing blood, his lips tight against Scott - The urges running through both of them getting more intense with each passing second. Scott's lips had found their way to Jaiden's neck his heartbeat getting faster and faster, he could feel the change coming and couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. Jaiden finished feeding and looked at Scott who's eyes were glowing yellow. He moved closer to Scott and their lips met it was a slow kiss at first, Jaiden slipped his hand under Scott's shirt feeling his chest.

Scott moved his right hand down Jaiden's back, eventually making his way underneath Jaiden's jeans and boxers to feel skin. Scott pulled himself up along with Jaiden, he ran his hand through Jaiden's thick hair and down his face, his fingers caressing Jaiden's cheek. In one quick motion, he ripped Jaiden's shirt, his claws slicing Jaiden's chest. He kissed and licked his way down Jaiden's neck and chest, his tongue crossing the deep cuts that were already starting to heal.

Jaiden got up to take his jeans off, the realisation of what they were doing suddenly hitting him. Scott was now standing himself so he could easily remove his clothes, Jaiden noticed a layer of hair on his chest that wasn't there before but he liked it. Again he paused for a moment to take in what they were doing and what they were about to do.

"Should we be doing this?" Jaiden asked Scott who had now also removed all clothing except boxers.

"Probably not but I don't care, do you?"

He didn't answer with words, his actions made it clear. He kissed Scott again with enough force to make them both fall down onto the bed. The truth was he did care, he didn't want to ruin their friendship but at the same time he didn't care enough to stop this. He slowly kissed and licked his way down Scott's muscled body, surprised how good the sudden growth of hair felt on his tongue. He paused for a moment when he reached the waistband of Scott's boxers to give both Scott and himself a chance to stop if it was too much although he already knew neither of them would, the feed had given them a connection to each other.

Jaiden took hold of the boxers and pulled them down releasing Scott's hard cock. He licked the head savouring the taste causing Scott to gasp, he looked up to Scott and smiled at the look of pure ecstasy on his face. He turned back to his human form so his fangs wouldn't hurt Scott and then took Scott's cock in his mouth.

Scott gripped the bed as if trying to push the intense pleasure from his body - He'd only received head once before and that was good but this was so much better. He'd lost all sense of time and didn't know how long this had been going on but he knew he couldn't last much longer - It wasn't just what Jaiden was doing right now, the kisses and feeling of Jaiden's soft touch had all built up to this moment "J.. Ja" his mouth was refusing to let his words out "I.. Please.. Oh god.. I'm going to..." He had given Jaiden enough time to stop, just, but he continued anyway and accepted Scott's load.

Jaiden moved up to face Scott who pulled him into a kiss, forcing his tongue into the other teens mouth and tasting his cum. Scott broke the kiss with a devious smile on his face "My turn"

* * *

When they had calmed from their orgasms, they laid together, Scott resting his head on Jaiden's chest.

"Jaiden" Scott started nervously, scared his next question might be too much "Would you stay here the night? I'm not ready to be on my own"

Jaiden placed a gentle kiss on his head "Me neither"

It wasn't long before both teens fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. Magic Bullet

Disclaimer

I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind. Although strongly based on Teen Wolf this is fiction and not a script for the show so it won't always follow everything that has happened in the show.

Please feel free to send a review good or bad, but please be polite. Thanks for all the reviews so far.

* * *

Jaiden arrived at school a little early, not long after he and Scott got up he had gone home to shower and change but had skipped breakfast, he didn't feel like eating at all. He'd apologised to Scott for what had happened between them - Scott told him not to worry about it, it wasn't anything bad and it's not like they would do it again but Jaiden still felt bad, he made Scott have those feelings.

He was sat on a bench near the parking lot lost in his thoughts and hadn't seen Jackson arrive "Hey moron"

"Asswipe"

Jackson could tell in his voice that there was something wrong and sat next to him "You know if we're going to convince people we hate each other you're going to have to be a little more passionate"

"What the fuck? I don't hate you Jackson!" Jaiden replied standing up "Yeah we started off wrong..." Jackson grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"I was joking Jaiden" If there was any doubt in his mind that there was something wrong with Jaiden it had gone now "Look, I'll be honest I didn't like you at first, in fact I thought you were a dick, but Danny made me see, like he always does, that I was the one being a dick and then I realised that you actually appear to be a decent guy" Jackson paused for a moment to think about where this was heading "Anyway I know we'll never be best friends or anything but I do like you and if you ever need anything, someone to talk to, then I'm here okay"

Jaiden replied with a knowing nod and a smile "Sorry for the outburst, I'm just a little tired" Jackson placed his hand on Jaiden's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Morning guys" Lydia said sitting on the bench next Jackson, he put his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss. He didn't remove his hand from Jaiden's shoulder, he wasn't convinced that it was just fatigue affecting him but he respected that Jaiden would tell him if he wanted to.

One by one the rest of their gang arrived. Scott and Jaiden both heard a few whispers from passing students about the group. Scott knew that they weren't the typical high school gang of friends and those students knew the same - He wouldn't even say they were friends as such, they were just connected through each other. Jackson would never hang around with him or Stiles but his girlfriend was friends with his girl and Jaiden was friends with his best friend and Jacksons too.

Jaiden had picked up numerous scents of the new people in his life and had just caught the one which he hoped would someday be his favourite, apple blossom. He looked up and saw Sarah. Although he still felt awful about it, like Scott he too had enjoyed what happened between them but now seeing Sarah again - Her beautiful face, curves in all the right places and her long chestnut hair blowing in the gentle breeze - That's what he wanted, Scott had just been a one off and it was because of the feed, neither of them would have wanted last night if it wasn't for that.

He got up to go meet her without a word to the others - It had gone un-noticed by the group except for Scott and Jackson. Scott felt angry and hurt, Jaiden had more or less done a runner this morning and was acting like last night meant nothing and Jackson wanted to know what was troubling the other teen.

Sarah and Jaiden had been talking for a few minutes, all the time Jaiden looking like a lost boy but then she had said something that made him smile. Jackson let out a small laugh, that was how he knew Jaiden to be.

"What's up with you?" Lydia asked him causing the others to look at him, he nodded over to Sarah and Jaiden. Lydia looked back to Jackson, he still had that smile on his face "I thought you didn't..."

"I don't" Jackson replied, knowing he wasn't convincing them "But I admire him for getting her to go out with him" They had all turned to look at the couple again, a little shocked when Jaiden kissed Sarah and even more so that she was returning it "Get in there mate"

"I want to know how he does it" Stiles started "Sarah Palmer has had guys following her around for years trying to get with her and he does it the minute he meets her. How does he do it?"

"It may be because he's cool and not a dork"

"But you don't like him hey Jack?" Danny replied. Jackson tried to glare at his best friend but couldn't get it right "Don't worry we won't tell anyone you're a softie"

When they looked back to Jaiden and Sarah, they were still engaged in a kiss. The smile on Lydia's face soon faded after she remembered what she heard yesterday "She's just using him" She didn't really know Jaiden at all, she was only talking to him because of her friends but that made him her friend too and she didn't like it that he was being used. The others had turned to look at her and were scowling - She knew it wasn't at her but at what she had said. She was also surprised to see that her boyfriend looked the most angry - Trying to convince them he didn't like Jaiden - He's a crap lier she thought "I overheard her talking to her friends, apparently she's been wanting to get with what's his name, the football captain, and she's using Jaiden to make him jealous"

"I'm gonna tell her what I think of her"

Stiles nearly lept up, his goofy excited grin spread across his face "You go girl!"

"Allison" Jackson started "We can't interfere - Look at him, he looks happy - Do you think he'd believe us? He'll find out soon enough if she is just using him and all we can do is be there for him"

She sat back down again "I guess you're right" She didn't like it though.

"Well I would've supported you" Stiles said "It's been ages since this school has had a good cat fight" Scott Lent passed Danny and punched his best friend "Hey! Allison would win you idiot"

Jackson found himself smiling at Stiles - He'd spent so long trying to be the typical high school jock, he hadn't even wanted to but it was expected of him and he went with it. Had things have gone the way he wanted he would probably have befriended Stiles and Scott years ago. Maybe now was the time for him to stop being what everyone expected him to be and become the person he wanted to be.

* * *

Jaiden had been sat in math class bored, he'd already completed the work and knew he would get an 'A' for it. Numbers were too easy for him and in fact rather boring. He'd been doodling on his notebook when he caught the scent of Derek - Derek and something else that he couldn't figure out but it smelt awful. He excused himself from class using the usual bathroom excuse.

He was walking through the hallways following the smell, it didn't take him long to find Derek. He had Jackson pinned to some lockers, his right hand griping the back of Jackson's neck tight.

Jaiden ran over to them and pulled Derek off, throwing him to the floor. He put his hand on Jackson's face needing the contact to push a thought to him 'stay here' - He grabbed Derek and pulled him around the corner out of Jackson's sight "What the hell are you doing?"

"Where's Scott?"

"What do you want him for?" Jaiden asked not loosening his grip "What happened to you?" Derek wasn't looking too good.

"Just tell me where he is vamp" Jaiden pushed him into the lockers again.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

Derek was getting frustrated now, he asked a simple question but all he got in return was two jumped up pricks with attitudes. He could smell Scott's scent now but it wasn't Scott himself, the scent was all over the vampire. He knew that they were friends but he couldn't figure out why Scott's scent was almost as strong as the vampires. It wasn't just that though, the runt was stronger today - Then it hit Derek.

"You drank McCall's blood" It was adding up now "Bet you weren't prepared for that" Neither of them knew how it was possible but Jaiden was pushing Derek harder into the lockers and had now shift "Looks like I hit a nerve" Derek said smirking at the younger lad.

Jaiden tried not to let it show but Derek had hit a nerve, what they had done wasn't right and it was eating away at him "You just want me to feed from you"

Derek laughed at him, a laugh that sent shivers down his spine "McCall is just a pup - You couldn't handle me"

He pushed into Derek again this time hitting his arm causing Derek to scream in pain. He let go of Derek, there was something seriously wrong with the wolf "What's happened?" His anger was fading away now, he was worried about Derek - Derek knew it too and dropped his resentment to the boy, now wasn't the time.

"I was shot last night by some hunters, it wasn't an ordinary bullet, I can't heal from it - Please find Scott, I need him"

"Can I help?"

"The hunters are his girlfriends family - I'm hoping he's close enough to her to find out what the damn bullet was"

"You better get out of here, I'll tell Scott" Jaiden replied, Derek started to walk away "And please try not to start on my friends again"

Jaiden went to look for Scott, he had no idea what class Scott was in right now and had to rely on his senses to locate the other teen. He was extremely worried that he could pick up Scott's scent nearly immediately, he was hoping it had nothing to do with the previous nights escapades but somehow he doubted it, he had Scott in him now. He found Scott and tried to get his attention through the small window in the door but he didn't notice him. Jaiden wasn't sure what to do, he'd left his phone in his bag and he could hardly burst through the door. But maybe Scott would hear him, he already had advanced hearing and if he had the same connection to Jaiden that Jaiden did him then he would surely hear.

"Scott" Jaiden whispered, he saw Scott look around "I'm outside, just whisper and I'll hear you"

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked looking outside the door and seeing Jaiden "You should be in class"

"I'm not entirely stupid Scott - Derek's here, he's been shot and can't heal. He said that it was Allison's family - You didn't tell me her family were hunters"

"And you didn't tell me that feeding from me would make us go crazy over each other - I guess we're even now" Jaiden was shocked at the tone of Scott's voice, there was a lot of anger in it "Where is he?"

"I don't know, he said he needs you to find out what the bullet was, he said it wasn't a normal bullet so you should be able to find it easy enough"

Jaiden didn't wait for Scott to reply, he knew what he needed to know and after the way he just spoke Jaiden didn't want to hear his voice again. He was hurt by the tone and what Scott had said but what got him the most was his fears had been confirmed, he had ruined their friendship and it had barely started.

* * *

Scott and Jaiden hadn't spoken to each other the rest of the day, mostly because they only had one class together but also at lunch when they would've talked, Jaiden favoured sitting with Sarah. He did want to be with her, after all they were dating, but also being with her meant that he didn't have to face Scott. He also knew that his friends wouldn't think it strange that he wasn't with them.

He had spent a little time with Jackson who done most of the talking, he told Jaiden never to be stupid and take on a psycho like Derek again. Jaiden told him that Derek wasn't as tough as he looked or acted - He was pretty damn strong but Jaiden could handle him easily.

Jaiden was sat at home on his computer having a cam to cam with Rhys, he'd only spoken to his best friend twice since moving - He missed him everyday but today he really needed Rhys but he couldn't tell him what had happened, Rhys still didn't know he was a vampire. Rhys didn't pick up that there was something wrong with his friend, how could he when just seeing him made Jaiden momentarily forget everything else. Jaiden told Rhys how he was dating one of the hottest, most sought after girls in school, Rhys didn't believe him so he held his phone up to the camera so he could see the texts.

"That only proves that you're dating someone Jaid. She could be a complete munter"

"We both know that you're the one who can only pull the rough ones"

"Bull!"

"What about what's her name? That girl you dated for two days?"

"Lucy Sanders?" Rhys replied "And it was three days"

"Yeah that extra day makes a huge difference little bro" Jaiden knew Rhys both hated and loved it when he called him that "What were you thinking with that one?"

"I don't think I was thinking, I must have had a brain aneurysm or something"

"You lack the required elements for that mate" Jaiden replied, both of them laughing. He missed this, Rhys was the only person who understood him best. They'd been talking for over an hour and not once had he mentioned Lara. Jaiden did want to know about her "How's Lara?"

"She's good" Rhys replied, he was nervous to tell Jaiden that she didn't really talk about him "She isn't seeing anyone yet"

"That means you haven't asked her out then"

"I am not asking my best friends ex out"

"Why not? You like her" Jaiden smiled at Rhys, his mouth opening and closing like a fish not knowing what to say "Just ask her out if not I'll be forced to come back and inflict physical harm upon your person"

"You couldn't knock the skin off a rice pudding" Jaiden's phone went off. Rhys wasn't sure why but he was surprised that the tone hadn't changed "Are you gonna see who that is? It could be important"

"Exactly, if it's important then we'll have to finish and I don't want to" Jaiden looked at the text, it was from Stiles saying he needed help at the animal center "That was Stiles, he needs a hand with some crap - I better go - But ask your parents about coming to stay next break"

"Straight! I wanna meet this Stiles dude, he sounds cool"

* * *

They said goodbye and Jaiden made his way to the animal center to find Stiles, feeling a lot better after talking to Rhys.

When Jaiden arrived at the center he saw Stiles' jeep and could smell Derek - He smelt even worse than he had this morning. He walked in and Derek was stood leaning on the table and Stiles was panicking.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Derek asked noticing Jaiden.

"I called Jaiden - I have no idea what to do here!" Stiles replied clearly uncomfortable with the situation, Jaiden walked over to him and placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder "Thanks" Derek bent over the edge of the table and threw up some dark stuff "Jesus what was that?"

"My body's trying to heal itself"

"Well it's not doing a very good job"

"You have to do this now"

"I don't think I can" Stiles replied looking at the saw "Jaiden you do it" It took a moment for Jaiden to realise what they were talking about.

"No!" Derek shouted "I don't trust him"

"Again?" Jaiden replied, Derek's attitude towards him was getting too much "Twice I could have easily killed you... Hell I could take you out now before you could take another breath if I wanted - I will not hurt you" And he had no intention of hurting Derek, not even by taking his arm off. He looked to Stiles "Tell Scott to get his ass here now" He walked behind Derek and put his arms around him, Derek tried to fight him off but didn't have the strength.

"What are you doing?" Derek growled at him as he lowered both of them to the ground.

"You're breathing heavy and your heart rate is too high"

Derek scoffed "No shit crapstack, I'm in pain and slowly dieing"

Jaiden placed his right hand on Derek's forehead to hold him back and his left hand on his chest over his heart. He lowered his voice below a whisper, even in his current state Derek would be able to hear him fine "I know and it's pumping the poison around your body faster. We have to get it down - Breath with me" He started taking slow deep breaths, holding Derek tight to his chest so he could feel the breathing.

"It hurts" Jaiden held him tighter as if trying to take the pain away from him "Stiles is right - You're going to have to take my arm off - He can't do it, the kid isn't like you and me, he's too kind for that"

"If the time comes I will" Jaiden replied "Just try relax though, I know it's hard, Scott will be here soon"

"About earlier..." Derek started.

"Save your breath, I don't think this situation could handle the both of us going soft" Derek laughed causing more pain, Jaiden returned to holding the wolf tight "He hates me for it and it hurts - I don't know why, I hardly know him but it hurts bad"

"Vampires are very loyal. Time stopped meaning anything the second you decided he was a friend and now the good times will be like years of friendship and the negative things the worst pain imaginable"

"I better make sure I don't decide you're a friend then" Jaiden replied, both of them laughing a little.

Scott came bursting through the door with the bullet in hand. He looked at Jaiden with annoyance and disgust all over his face. Jaiden kept his hands around Derek and lifted them both up from the ground, Stiles looked astonished at the strength of his new friend.

Derek stood next to the table and took the bullet from Scott "I just need..." He couldn't finish his sentence before passing out, he started to fall back wards. Jaiden rushed to catch him but didn't get there in time, instead the weight of Derek sent them both crashing to the floor. Jaiden's head hitting the floor first with a force that drew blood and would almost certainly knock a human unconscious.

The bullet left Derek's hand and rolled down a vent in the floor, Scott went after it trying to fish it out "What the hell is wrong with you Jaiden? You could have caught it!" Jaiden's head was hurting bad and he had started to see double, he couldn't reply to Scott, as much as he wanted to.

Stiles truned to look at Scott, he'd never heard such bitterness in his best friends voice before. Jaiden couldn't help what happened, he too would have put priority on the wolf over the bullet. Scott had now got the bullet out from the vent, Stiles looked down to Derek, he was out cold laying on Jaiden "Derek!" Stiles shouted at the wolf trying to rouse him "Derek wake up!" There was still no movement from him "Please don't kill me" Stiles pulled his arm back and punched Derek on the face causing him to finally wake. Jaiden felt the force go through Derek and into him, he was surprised at the strength behind Stiles.

Derek got up and done what he needed to do to fix himself, he once again fell to the ground through pain. Jaiden didn't try to catch him this time, instead he shifted so he could heal. Scott turned to look at Jaiden, 24 hours ago those fangs were his, his tongue running over them, tasting them and Jaiden's lips against his, so gentle yet strong. He loved being with Allison but there was something special about being with Jaiden and he had wanted it again - That was until Jaiden dissed him and now he hated Jaiden for it, he hated him for ruining their special time together.

Scott was pulled out of his thoughts by Derek who was now fully healed "That's it now. We helped you so you get out of our lives and leave us alone"

"Scott..." Jaiden started but was soon cut off.

"Shut the hell up! This has nothing to do with you!" Once again Stiles found himself shocked at the bitterness from his best friend.

Derek walked closer to Scott, Jaiden ready to shift and stop him "Do you think they'll leave you alone? And she will be like them too"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Tomorrow night, come to mine at seven and I'll show you what they do to us" With that Derek turned and left. Jaiden decided that he'd had enough for one day and went home, he said bye to the Stiles and Scott although only Stiles returned the farewell.

Once he was sure Jaiden had gone he turned to Scott "What's going on with you and Jaiden?" Scott looked at the floor not wanting to face his friend "I thought you said that you believed him? That you trust him?"

"I do..."

"So why did you speak to him like that? You treated him nearly as bad as Derek!" Once again Scott found himself looking at the floor "I mean he helped you study last night..."

"Trust me, he didn't help me that much at all" That was a lie, on both accounts. Jaiden had helped him a lot with studying and everything else too "Stiles you know I tell you everything, you're my brother, but just this once I need this"


	7. Apology Accepted

Disclaimer

I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind. Although strongly based on Teen Wolf this is fiction and not a script for the show so it won't always follow everything that has happened in the show.

Please feel free to send a review, good or bad, but please be polite. Thanks for all the reviews so far.

* * *

The next day Scott had been avoiding Jaiden. When Jaiden finally managed to speak he asked if they could talk about what had happened. He had agreed to meet Jaiden in the park at 10, he had to meet Derek first and had promised to spend time with Allison too.

Jaiden had waited until well gone 11 for Scott to show, when the first 30 minutes had past he knew that Scott wasn't coming but still waited just in case. Scott had text him the next morning apologising for not turning up and arranged to meet Jaiden later before his date with Sarah - Again he was a no show with another text saying he was sorry and that he promised to meet him at 11 that night.

It was now 10:30 and he'd had a wonderful time with Sarah. The dinner was great and what little they saw of the movie, that appeared good too, but they had spend most of the time making out... Amongst other things.

Jaiden mentioned that he would have to suck up to his dad to borrow the car as he didn't have one yet, the cost of getting his car here when they moved was more than it was worth so he decided to leave it behind and gave it to Rhys. Danny had insisted that Jaiden could use his instead, he had more or less forced it onto Jaiden despite him saying no multiple times.

That's where he and Sarah were now, they were kissing again and her hand was down his pants. He looked at the dashboard and noticed the time - 10.40 - He thought about not going to meet Scott but wanted to fix things.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked, Jaiden replied with a nod of his head. He wasn't, here he was with his girlfriend and all he could think about was Scott "Jaiden we can..."

He cut her off "I know" he could tell by her heartbeat what she was going to say "I want to but not here, I want it to be special" He did want their first time to be somewhere other than the backseat of a car - Especially as it wasn't his car - But it was also his excuse to get to meet Scott.

She lent in and kissed him "Thank you"

Jaiden drove Sarah home and walked her to the door "Thank you for tonight" He said placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I can't wait for next time" she replied kissing him again "Night"

"Goodnight - I'll text you in the morning" He waited for Sarah to go inside before leaving.

* * *

Jaiden knew that he wasn't going to get to the park in time so sent Scott a message to say he would be 10 minutes late. When he arrived at the park he still hadn't had a reply from Scott and knew then that once again he wouldn't turn up but waited for him anyway. He only waited for half an hour this time, his patience was wearing too thin. He got up and walked backed to the car whilst texting Scott 'If you weren't going to show you could have text me' He sent the message but wasn't happy with it, it didn't express how pissed he was with Scott.

* * *

"Did you hear a car?" Jackson asked.

Danny didn't look up, he continued playing the game "Why do you even bother to ask? It doesn't matter what I say you just..." Jackson got up and walked over to the window to look outside "Exactly"

Jackson resumed sitting on Danny's bed, he was eager to know how Jaiden's date had gone "It's getting late" He had started the evening playing multi player with Danny but at 10 he started losing concentration, after a while Danny turned Jackson's controller off and played on his own "He must be screwing her"

"Jack!"

"What?" Jackson asked "Wouldn't you be shagging her?" Danny looked at his best friend smiling and shook his head "Well obviously not her but Jaiden"

"I couldn't screw Jaiden, he's straight you idiot"

"I know that I was just using him as an example - If you were on a date with a hot guy you'd be shagging him - So Jaiden must be shagging Sarah" Jackson started wondering why Danny had replied like that, maybe Danny liked Jaiden? Nah Danny's not like that, he wouldn't start thinking about a guy he just met like that, especially as he's straight. His mind was took off that when he thought he heard something "Did you hear a car?"

"Again?" Danny asked as Jackson headed to the window "Will you just sit down - You're driving me insane"

"Danny you're the most calm, easy going person on earth. I think it would be impossible for you to go insane - Even with a best friend like me" Jackson was about to sit down when he did actually hear something for real, he looked out of the window again to see Danny's car coming down the road "Told you I heard a car!"

"Well I suppose you were bound to get it right at some stage" Danny replied pausing the game and standing up to stretch "I'm saying this even though I know you won't listen - Try not to pounce on him the second he gets in"

"I'll be delicate" Jackson replied. He waited for Jaiden to get out of the car and shouted from the window "Hey shit stick!"

Danny picked up a notepad from his desk and threw it at Jackson - It completely missed him and went flying out of the window, he mentally cursed himself for putting little to no thought into that.

A few minutes later Jaiden climbed up the tree outside and came through the window. Danny couldn't stop himself looking at Jaiden's exposed stomach as his shirt lifted up.

"Dan some bastard is launching projectiles out of your window" Jaiden said placing the notepad which he had gripped in his teeth on the desk.

"Forget that" Jackson started "How did it go? Did you get any?"

Danny shook his head and smiled "Very delicate Jack"

"Shush!"

Jaiden smiled at his new friends. It was nice that they felt comfortable with him like that and it also helped to strengthen his theory that when Jackson was with Danny he was actually himself.

"Nah I didn't get any - I could of but I..."

"What happened?" Danny asked noticing the smile on Jaiden's face fading.

"Just hear me out before you laugh - I kinda had an argument with Scott the other day and I've been trying to meet with him to sort it out but he hasn't showed. He said he'd meet me tonight and I was stupid enough to believe him" Jaiden lowered his head, why did Scott forget him again "It wasn't just that though, it wouldn't have been right to do anything in Danny's car"

"It wouldn't have bothered me" Danny replied

"Yeah and it's not like the backseat sees much action with him"

"Jack if you want me to pound the shit out of you in my car just ask"

"Hey we all know who the bitch is in the friendship Daniel"

Jaiden thought for a minute that they were going to start play fighting, they both had dorky smiles on their face and it was like they were talking through their smiles. He had a text come through and he knew it would be one of two people, Scott or Sarah, and he prayed that it was the latter but his prayers went unanswered 'What the hell are you talking about?'

Jaiden closed his eyes desperately trying to stop the anger raising in him, forgetting the time is one thing but Scott had completely forgot about the whole thing. Jaiden knew it was his fault that they were in this position but he was trying his best to fix it and Scott didn't give a damn.

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked noticing the look on Jaiden's face, he moved closer to Jaiden "Was that McCall?" Jaiden couldn't reply, the anger was still rising, he gripped his phone tighter and tighter until it shattered in his hand "Holy shit!" Jackson took his hand and prised the broken phone from his fingers, the palm had numerous cuts and was bleeding "Christ that must have hurt"

Jaiden's mouth was starting to function again "Just a little" He put on his best smile to try hide how angry and hurt he was - It appeared to work.

"Poor baby" Jackson said lifting Jaiden's hand "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

The anger was still clouding Jaiden's mind and he hadn't realised that Jackson was going to take this further "Jackson no!" it was too late, his blood had entered Jacksons mouth and his systems.

Jackson smiled revealing fangs that were still growing, his ears started raising to points "You could have told me you're a vampire" His grin got bigger and his eyes were now gently glowing blue.

"What the hell is going on?" Danny asked, he was behind Jackson and couldn't see his new form.

For Jackson, Danny's voice had reminded his vampire self that there was a human there "Blood" He turned to face Danny and started to move toward him.

He only made a few steps before Jaiden pounced through the air and tackled him to the ground "Fight it Jackson"

"I want... Why am I so hungry? What's happening?"

"It won't last I promise, just don't give in to it"

"I can hear Danny's heart racing and smell things"

"What can you smell?" Jaiden asked trying to keep Jackson's mind off of blood.

"I can smell the fabric conditioner on the bed sheets and what you had for dinner - Steak, extremely rare... That figures - Do you have a dog?" Jaiden was surprised at the question, why did Jackson think he has a dog? "No it isn't dog - Christ! Scott is a werewolf?"

"What?" Danny asked "How the hell can you even know that?"

"I don't know! I just smelt him on Jaiden and somehow knew" Jackson replied. It was a lie, he did know how he knew, he could smell lust but didn't want to say anything to Danny "JD get your vampire ass off of me you great lump!"

Jaiden got up and pulled Jackson up too "JD? I think I prefer shitbrick" That earned a smile from Jackson "You okay?"

"Yeah - Kinda - No - It feels like you're my brother"

"Don't worry, it's temporary - It will wear off in a few minutes" Jaiden replied, he could hear Jackson's thought's 'I don't want it to' Jaiden felt the same, it was only for a short time but he enjoyed the feeling of another vampire 'Me too' The smile that crept across Jackson's face told him that he had heard the thought.

"Could someone please explain to the only normal person here what just happened?" Danny asked

"Short version - Vampire blood makes you a vampire, it's only temporary for Jackson as he only tasted mine - If our bloods mixed then it would be permanent"

Danny wasn't going to pretend that he understood exactly what happened but he could tell that his best friend had somehow become connected to Jaiden and that said connection was now fading and both of them were wishing that it wasn't "I'll go grab us some drinks" He left the room and made his way downstairs stopping at the bathroom on the way. He wanted to give Jackson and Jaiden time.

"So.." Jackson started feeling nervous, he was more nervous now than he was when Jaiden was made to sit next to him when they still had issues "Danny knew?"

"Yeah I told him the other day - I also told Stiles and you know Scott knows"

"You could have told me too" Jackson replied, hurt showing in his voice.

"In fairness Jackson we didn't exactly get along to begin with and this is kinda a big thing - It's not that I don't trust you but I was scared enough of telling the people I knew did like me"

Jackson wanted to change the subject, this wasn't important, he knew now and that's all that matters "Is that what the argument with Scott was about?"

"Yeah" Jaiden was feeling hurt and angry again at the mention of Scott and he couldn't believe how he broke his phone. The cuts on his hand had long healed but not before soaking his shirt in blood, luckily none went on the floor. He started to remove the shirt "Thanks for not saying anything"

"It's nothing, you're my friend" Jackson pulled Jaiden into a hug, it was more for his sake though. The bond hadn't lasted long but he missed it and wanted to be close to Jaiden again. He whispered into Jaiden's ear "Please change me"

Jaiden held him closer, the thought that someone would ever ask him that had never crossed his mind "It's not all fun"

"I don't care about the cons JD - Hell I don't care about the pros either save one. I want that connection with you again, I felt safe"

Jaiden's vision blurred with unshed tears "Same here" He'd forgotten what it felt like to be in a pack. He forced the tears away as he heard Danny coming up the stairs.

Danny entered the room and nearly dropped the drinks in his hands, he hadn't expected to see Jaiden shirtless. It felt like every time he saw Jaiden he was becoming more attracted to him, it wasn't helping that he'd seen him in some stage of nakedness nearly as many times as he had seen him fully clothed.

"Could I use your bathroom to cleanup a little?" Jaiden asked him, he saw a little dried blood on Jaiden's stomach which also answered why he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Yeah sure thing" Danny replied, he walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a shirt for Jaiden, he couldn't go the rest of the night seeing Jaiden half naked.

Jaiden left the the room to go to the bathroom, Jackson noticing Danny following him as he left "You like him" It was more of a statement than a question.

"He's straight"

"We covered that" Jackson replied placing his arm around Danny "Doesn't mean that you can't like him"

"Jackson I don't like him" Danny could see on Jackson's face that he was convinced "Do I make it obvious?"

"I don't think so - It's just you're my best friend and I know you" They'd been friends nearly all their lives and could see what each other were thinking just by looking "You should tell him"

"I don't think that's a good idea - He doesn't feel the same and it could make him feel awkward - It's not worth losing him as a friend"

"Danny I'm pretty sure that won't happen"

"Maybe but it's not worth risking" Danny replied, he did like Jaiden but he also liked his friendship and that was worth more "Besides, it's just a crush"

Jackson wasn't convinced that it was just a crush, he'd seen Danny checking out guys before but he wasn't just checking Jaiden out, there was something more in his looks.

Jaiden came back into the room having cleaned up, he stood at the door and pulled the shirt on and he smiled at Danny, his new friend had just given him a shirt without thinking about it, like it was a normal everyday thing to do - He'd pretty much done the same with the car too. Jaiden noticed that Danny was smiling at him too but then quickly turned when he realised that Jaiden had seen him "Thanks Dan"

"No problem buddy" Danny replied sitting at the end of the bed, Jackson looked at him and mouthed 'Buddy?' Danny half ignored him, yeah that wasn't what he wanted to call Jaiden but he couldn't exactly mouth that to Jackson "C.O.D?"

They had taken turns to play the game for a while, after an hour or so Jackson had fallen asleep. It wasn't long until Danny and Jaiden decided to stop, Jaiden was going to go home but Danny suggested he stay as it was late and all three fell asleep on Danny's bed.

It was now well past 2am and Jaiden was laying in bed wide awake. A noise had woken him about 15 minutes ago, it was Scott. He was hoping that Scott would leave but the wolf must have known that he was now awake. He looked to Danny and Jackson, both boys were fast asleep Jackson half laying on Danny's chest, it was obvious that the two often shared the same bed.

He got up and walked to the window which was still open, he jumped out and gracefully landed on the ground. He walked over to Scott and he could feel the nervousness coming from the other boy - It should have bothered him, he had considered Scott a friend, but that was before.

"What do you want?" That had come out with more bitterness than he wanted and Scott had picked up on it too.

"You didn't reply to my texts"

"I broke my phone"

"How?"

"I got angry about your text and gripped it too tight"

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, Jaiden ignored him "I'm sorry"

"Apology excepted, laters" Jaiden turned to walk away.

"Jaiden! We need to talk!"

"I tried that one Scott, you weren't interested"

"That's not fair! I got held up"

Jaiden was starting to get angry again "Yeah the first two times but you totally forgot about tonight!" He tried to calm down, he'd had enough of Scott but at the same time he didn't want to argue with him "All I wanted to say was that I'm sorry for what happened the other night"

"You think that's what my problem was?" Scott asked "Jaiden that was amazing - I was angry because you just left me!"

"Left you?"

"Yeah we woke up and all you said was sorry and walked out. You didn't give me a chance to tell you there was nothing to be sorry about"

"Why didn't you tell me Scott? The few times we spoke you were off with me"

"I was angry and hurt, I fell asleep with you holding me and it felt great. I wasn't expecting you to leave the way you did" Scott replied, he wasn't holding his emotions back, the hurt was evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry too" Jaiden started, he'd got it all wrong "When I woke with you laying on me I was happy but I thought you would be angry, you have a girlfriend and I made us have those feelings, so I left and then when you were off I honestly thought it was because of what we done"

"It wasn't just the bite though, I wanted it too" Scott could see that Jaiden wasn't convinced, he slowly closed the distance between them and lent up to place a gentle kiss on Jaiden's lips. He was pleasantly surprised when the kiss was returned "See?"

Jaiden smiled "I'm not completely convinced"

Scott returned the smile and kissed Jaiden again. He spent most of the night kissing Allison and that was good but this was so much better, he didn't want to finish with Allison but he wouldn't say no to doing this either.

* * *

Jaiden and Scott ended up laying together on the grass, they talked and kissed and held each other, it was a chilly night but due to their gifts they didn't feel it. Neither of them wanted to end it but after an hour or so Scott went home and Jaiden went back to bed with Danny and Jackson.

They had changed positions, Jackson was now on the right of the bed instead of in the middle and Danny had moved from the left to the middle. Jaiden got in on the left side, Danny placed his arm over him and it didn't take long for him to start falling asleep again.

Jaiden was semi conscious when he felt the arm around him start to pull off "Please hold me" the arm came back around him and pulled him close "Thanks Scott"


	8. Not Me

Disclaimer

I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind. Although strongly based on Teen Wolf this is fiction and not a script for the show so it won't always follow everything that has happened in the show.

Please feel free to leave a review, good or bad, but please be polite. Thanks for all the reviews so far.

Another short one this time, to be honest it's mostly a filler but I hope you like it. Please, please, please review :)

* * *

You wake up, the movement of the bed pulling you from your sleep. You hope keeping your eyes shut will force you back into that sleep that you desperately need but it doesn't, that figures.

You slowly open your eyes to see your friend jumping out of the window, you wonder why he decides to go home now at this time of night but then your sleepy brain registers that he was only wearing underwear so he hasn't left - What on earth can he be doing at past 2am and semi naked? That isn't the most important thing on your mind though, it should be, but it isn't.

What you're thinking about most of all his how fit he his, his defined muscles and that sexy ass being gripped tightly by his boxers but most of all his intense green eyes and that heavenly smile that melts your heart every time.

You curse yourself for feeling like this, when you realised you were gay you gave yourself two rules, never fall for friends and never check a guy out in the showers - Now in less than a week you've broken both rules over the same guy. You try to be angry with yourself but you can't, your mind hasn't got time to be angry, it can only think about having his lips pressing against yours, to wake up in the morning to those emeralds, knowing that they're yours.

You know it can't happen though, he's straight, but you can dream. Like you have every night since you stayed around his, waking in his bed next to him.

Each night the dreams become more and more intense, last night he made love to you and it had felt so real. You woke to find yourself and the bed sheets covered in dried cum - That wasn't enough though, the images still fresh in your mind and you find yourself pulling at your cock.

You're pulled from your thoughts by talking outside, Scott was here - Hopefully they'll sort things out. You wonder how Scott came to be a werewolf, was he born that way or was he changed? Maybe you can ask him about it - Why is your mind singing Lady GaGa? Perhaps you should try sleep again, stupid o'clock is not the time to be thinking about werewolves, vampires, sexy friends you want fuck senseless or Lady GaGa.

"I still think you should tell him"

You're not sure what annoys you the most, that he doesn't make it obvious he's awake, that he knows everything you're thinking or the fact that deep inside you know he's right.

"I will" You reply, but it won't be for a while yet. You need to gain the courage first.

"Just don't leave it too long" He's right again "He didn't say yes or no but I asked him to change me, before I speak to him again, I need your blessing, I won't go through with it if you don't want me to"

You're not surprised to hear this, when he turned earlier you could see that he wanted it to last. It's also no shock that he asked so soon but you know that it isn't Jackson being impulsive like normal "I don't have a problem with it Jack but I think you and Jai need to talk more first"

"Thanks Danny"

It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep again leaving you to go back to your thinking.

* * *

You're half asleep when he comes back to bed, god knows what the time is. Has he fixed things with Scott? Now wouldn't be the time to ask really, it can wait until morning.

You put your arm around him holding him, you pray he won't mind - He doesn't pull away so he must be okay with it... Right?

After a while you start to pull away from him but his hand stops you "Please hold me" he says, you don't need to be asked twice and place your arm over him once more and pull him close to your body, holding tight as if to stop him slipping through your hold "Thanks Scott"

Your eyes open wide and you can feel the hot tears falling down your face before you even realise they were coming, who would have known that two words would break your heart? You feel a hand on your back, gently rubbing circles over your skin. Jackson has silently confirmed that you did hear it correct.

All the happy thoughts you've had seem to disappear from your mind leaving you with one thought - Not me.


	9. New Boyfriend

  


**_Disclaimer_**   
  
I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind. Although strongly based on Teen Wolf this is fiction and not a script for the show so it won't always follow everything that has happened in the show.  
  
Please feel free to send a [review](mailto:jaidendarby@gmail.com?subject=A%20New%20Life%20%7C%208%20-%20New%20Boyfriend), good or bad, but please be polite. Thanks for all the reviews so far.  
  


  


* * *

Jackson was getting his books out of his locker. Jaiden was leaning against the lockers scowling. Jackson smiled, they'd been chatting with Danny when a guy came up to him asking if they could talk, Jaiden had made a comment about him interrupting them which earned him Danny's elbow in his stomach along with a glare.  
  
"What are they saying?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Come on JD, that super vampire hearing of yours, I know you're listening to them"  
  
Jaiden sighed "Trying to listen, it's too noisy and I can't pick them out like this - I wish I could shift" He stopped trying, he couldn't get anything and he shouldn't even try to, it's wrong to use his abilities like that "Who is that jerk anyway?"  
  
"Kyle Mathers" Jackson replied. That's all he could say, he knew the guys name but that was it. Lydia came up to them and placed her arms around Jackson's waist "Morning"  
  
"Hey baby" She replied kissing him "Morning Jaiden" He was too busy looking at Danny and Kyle, he hadn't noticed her let alone heard her "Jaiden?" She turned to Jackson, her face asking an unspoken question.  
  
"Take no notice of him, he's being jealous" That got his attention, he turned to Jackson, the glare intensifying "That look won't work on me buddy"  
  
"I'm not jealous" Jaiden said "Why should I be jealous? It's not as if I like Danny... Of course I like him but I don't _like_ him"  
  
"Then why have you been scowling and looking like a 5 year old who's had his favourite toy taken away and given to someone else?"  
  
Jaiden returned to looking at Danny and that guy "The dick interrupted us, I'm pissed off"  
  
"He politely asked to talk to Danny, that's not interrupting JD"  
  
"JD?" Lydia asked with a smile "I like it"  
  
Jaiden leaned in and whispered in her ear "He's only calling me that cause he thinks it annoys me, I actually like" They both laughed, Jackson's paranoid face adding fuel to it.  
  
Lydia looked at Danny to see a guy placing a kiss on his cheek "Wow" Jackson and Jaiden looked over just in time to see Danny place a kiss on Kyle's lips. Jackson and Lydia were both shocked. Jaiden was more angry. The kiss ended and Danny came back over to them "He's cute"  
  
Danny blushed "He asked me out"  
  
"Nice one mate" Jackson replied.  
  
Jaiden was getting more angry but he wasn't sure why "I have to go find Stiles" he said walking off not giving his friends a chance to say bye. Jackson and Lydia could both see the hurt look on Danny's face.   


* * *

Jaiden soon found Stiles' scent and followed it to find him entering the bathroom. He was about to follow him in but realised that would be wrong and waited for him outside which was probably just as wrong. Stiles left the bathroom and saw him.  
  
"Where have you been?" Stiles asked, they hadn't really seen each other much since the incident with Derek the other night.  
  
"Sorry buddy I've been a little busy" Jaiden was a little surprised to realise he'd actually missed Stiles "Tomorrow night though, you, me, a dvd and loads of greasy food?"  
  
"Sounds great!" Stiles face actually seemed to have lit up "So what you up to?"  
  
"I need to ask you something"  
  
"Dude you shouldn't need to copy my homework, you're a smart ass"  
  
"Can't a guy ask his best friend a question without it involving homework?" Jaiden asked smiling.  
  
They had been walking but Stiles stopped at that "You consider me you're best friend"  
  
"Err Yeah?" Jaiden said not understanding how Stiles could question it. He noticed Stiles smiling more "I love your goofy grin" said grin was somehow getting bigger "Anyway you shouldn't question being my best friend"  
  
"I wasn't questioning it as such, just a little shocked is all - I thought you would have considered Danny as your best friend"  
  
"I love Danny but it's somehow different with you, I dunno"  
  
Stiles laughed "Yeah tell me about it, I have two best friends, One's a werewolf the other is a vampire - Screwed up or what?"  
  
Jaiden fake coughed "Vampires are way cooler"  
  
"Idiot" Stiles replied punching Jaiden on the arm "So what do you need to ask me?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you knew anything about some guy, he's a total douche" Jaiden was trying to remember his name - Karl? - He hadn't really been listening to Jackson at that stage, he was still angry - Kyle? - Yeah that's it "His name is Kyle... Matthews?"  
  
"For a minute there I thought I was going to have to remind you the school is full of douchebags" Stiles replied "But I don't know him" He knew a lot of people at school but didn't recall the name. To say he knew them would be wrong, he knew of them but he only knew of one Kyle... "Kyle Mathers?"  
  
"That's the douche!"  
  
"He's co-captain of the football team and he's a guy and his name is Kyle Mathers but that's my knowledge on the douche" Stiles wondered if Jaiden would allow him to refer to the other guy as anything else "Why do you ask?"  
  
"It's just he... Football! Sarah will know him! She's in the library" Jaiden said grabbing Stiles arm and pulling him in that direction.  
  
"What about class?"  
  
"You have a free period"  
  
"But you don't" Stiles replied, he didn't get a reply and didn't bother arguing - Jaiden was on some kind of a mission and somehow he was now an involuntary accomplice. They got to the library and Jaiden had sat them both down at the table in front of Sarah.  
  
She looked up to see her boyfriend with a look of determination across his face and his friend looking confused "Should I be worried?"  
  
"There'll be no trouble from me" Stiles started "But as for madmax here - I think he's after eating the sugar again"  
  
Sarah laughed at his response "Jaiden what's wrong?"  
  
"Do you know Kyle Matthews?"  
  
"Mathers" Stiles corrected him.  
  
"Yeah I know him - Why?"  
  
"The lady sports a good question"  
  
"Well he asked Danny out earlier" Jaiden replied "And he said yes!"  
  
Neither Sarah nor Stiles could understand why that seemed to Jaiden to be the most absurd thing in the world "So? He's gay and Danny's gay and you asked me out - That's what people do"  
  
"Yeah but he kissed Danny"  
  
"And you kissed me"  
  
"Yeah but not when I first asked you out - I waited a good 24 hours before I kissed you"  
  
"It wasn't quite 24 hours honey" Sarah replied smiling at him "Jaiden, why is this bothering you?"  
  
He wasn't sure how to answer the question "Not sure" He didn't know why it was bothering him "I just don't want Danny to get hurt I guess"  
  
At the same time Sarah took his hands in hers and Stiles put his arm around Jaiden's shoulder "He'll be okay buddy" Jaiden rested his head on Stiles shoulder and Stiles rested his head on Jaiden's. He looked up at the clock "If you go now you should make it to class in time and save getting detention again"  
  
Jaiden got up and kissed Sarah "See you guys later" He left the library and quickly made his way to the next class and got in just as the bell rang. He took the seat next to Jackson and got his books out.  
  
"Where did you go in such a hurry?"  
  
"I had to find Stiles, I needed to ask him something"  
  
"And was this something to do with Danny's date?" Jackson could see that Jaiden was feeling bad for making it obvious so decided to change the subject "You didn't tell me we have the same birthday"  
  
"Sorry buddy"  
  
"So I was thinking, and I talked to my parents and they're cool with it, I always have a party and wouldn't it be epic if we had a joint party?"  
  
Jaiden was taken back by that, he wasn't sure what he had expected Jackson to say but it wasn't that "I see a small problem with that - If we had a joint party people would then know we like each other. All our hard work will be wasted"  
  
"Meh, I've given up on that crusade, I already started to like you and then after the other night, I felt so close to you, I don't care what people think anymore"  
  
"I haven't forgotten what you asked, I just need time to think about it - I'm not sure if I'm fit to turn someone"  
  
Jackson put his hand on Jaiden's and gave him a reassuring squeeze "No hurry buddy and if you don't want to then I'll understand" Jaiden could see that he was sincere "So what about the party?"  
  
"Well another small issue, my friends consist of you guys who will already be going so I won't actually add anything to it"  
  
Jackson smiled, Danny had said that Jaiden wasn't really into his birthday but he hadn't expected him to be like this "Would you say yes if I told you that I've already had the invites printed with your name on?"  
  
"The slight skip in your heartbeat would tell me that you _haven't_ had them printed yet but yeah, that would make me say yes"  
  
"Thanks JD" Jackson was actually beaming now, Jaiden was thankful that sun didn't affect him, Jackson seemed to being glowing and he felt that he would be dust now "One thing though, could I invite Stilinski and McCall? I've been a complete ass to them and I want them to know that I want them there"  
  
"Not that miserable, grumpy, bully Jackson wasn't a joy to be with - I prefer this Jackson"  
  
"Same here" Jackson replied "I never used to be like that - I dunno - When I became captain of the lacrosse team it's like people expected me to become the typical high school jock and I went with it"   


* * *

_'You still coming over tonight?'  
  
'If you want me to'  
  
'Why wouldn't I want you to?'  
  
'Thought you might want to be with what's his name'  
  
'You know his name Jai'  
  
'Okay - I thought you'd want to be with Kyle'  
  
'We all know you have a problem with it - God knows what that problem is - But you've made it perfectly clear you have one. Kyle asked me out and I said yes, get over it! I only asked if were still coming over like we planned but just forget it' _   


* * *

Jaiden felt bad for the way he acted earlier and felt sure that if it had been a face to face conversation with Danny and not by text, then his friend would have lumped him - He would've deserved it.  
  
Now stood in front of Danny's door, he wasn't sure he should be here, maybe he should have called first. It was too late, he'd rang the doorbell. A few moments later Danny opened the door "Hey" He received a well deserved glare "I'm sorry Dan" Jaiden pulled something from behind his back "I wasn't sure whether to get you a rose as an apology or something more manly like some Xbox points so I got both"  
  
Danny tried his best but he couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face "As apology's go that was pretty decent" He stepped aside to let Jaiden in "What's in the bag? More apologies?"  
  
"Actually it's spare clothes, I was hoping maybe I could stay the night - If you don't hate me after how I acted"  
  
"I don't hate you Jai" Danny replied "I was a little angry earlier but I can't stay angry at you - Why was it bothering you?"  
  
Jaiden looked down embarrassed "I'd prefer not to say, I don't think you'll like it and I don't want to ruin our friendship"  
  
"You're my friend, I want to know what you think"  
  
"It was just a little fast, you didn't even give any hint that you liked the guy" Jaiden replied, he felt stupid for saying it "But as long as you're happy then that's all that matters"  
  
"I wouldn't say I'm _happy_ as such but I don't know" Danny started, he wasn't sure how to say what he was feeling "It's alright for you and Jack - You're both hot as hell and could get anyone you wanted - I don't think either of you realise just how many girls stop and stare at you guys - There aren't many gay guys at school and even less are out. Is it wrong for me to say yes to someone who asked me out?"  
  
Jaiden was feeling even worse than he had earlier, it hadn't crossed his mind that it was hard for Danny. There were so many things he could say to his friend now - Things like 'You're hot as hell too' and 'You can do better' but he couldn't get the words out "If he hurts you I kill him" Danny gave an agreeing nod "So what's for dinner?"  
  
"Seriously? We have a little heart to heart and all you can think about is food?"  
  
"Something you should know about me Dan - I'm always ready to eat"  
  
Danny led him into the kitchen "I was kinda hoping you would come over" There was already ingredients set out ready to cook "You like curry right?" Jaiden just stared at him "Of course, stupid question" Danny took his bag from him "I'll take this upstairs, there's soda in the fridge"  
  
Danny went upstairs and Jaiden got two cans of soda out of the fridge. He noticed that Danny had already got the pans out and decided to start on dinner. He tried turning the hob on but it wouldn't go, he gave it another try - Still nothing "Listen here, don't start a war you can't win" He was about to give up and wait for Danny when it turned on "Ha!" He started preparing the chicken while the pan heated up - He had put it in the pan and was starting to attack the onions when Danny came in "You're hob doesn't like me but I let it know who's boss"  
  
Danny smiled "Jai you shouldn't be cooking, you're a guest"  
  
"You cooked for me the other night at mine, it's only fair I show you some decent cooking" Danny punched him "That wasn't very nice - Do you like it hot or mild?"  
  
"As hot as you want buddy" Danny replied, he heard a car pull up, he'd forgotten to warn Jaiden "I totally forgot to tell you but my parents have actually been given the night off so they'll be here too"  
  
"That's cool" Jaiden had now finished his brutal slaughter of the onions and added them to the pan with the chicken.  
  
"Do we need a starter?"  
  
"I doubt it - In fact how hot this is going to be I think we'll need a stopper"  
  
"That is disgusting Jai" Danny replied throwing a tea towel at him, it was soon thrown back. His parents walked into the kitchen, surprised to see another boy with their son "Mom, dad - This is Jaiden"  
  
"Pleasure to meet you" Jaiden replied washing his hands and drying them on his jeans before shaking their hands.  
  
"You too son" Danny's dad replied, he noticed that Jaiden was cooking "Daniel you shouldn't allow the guest to cook"  
  
"Yeah he forced me to"  
  
"Jai!" Danny shook his head and got off the counter and started getting some things out of the cupboards and fridge.  
  
His parents smiled at them "Do you need a hand with anything?"  
  
"Nah we're good thanks, you guys sit down, it shouldn't be too long" Jaiden replied, he noticed Danny doing something and walked behind him and put his arm around him "What's going on in this corner?" Danny had a blender out with some yoghurt and fruit in it "The hell is that?"  
  
"Lassi" Jaiden barked a couple of times, Danny stopped what he was doing to laugh "Not Lassie - _Lassi_ "  
  
"Heck, it doesn't matter how slow you say it Dan it's still a fictional dog"  
  
"Haven't you got stuff do over there away from me?" Danny replied, they both heard his parents chuckling at them.   


* * *

After the meal and watching some television Jaiden had gone upstairs. Danny was in the kitchen getting them a drink for the night, he needed a few minutes to get his head around the evening.  
  
Everything had gone fine to start with, Jaiden had made his parents laugh with his references to Lassie but then it ended up being a bit of a disaster. His parents had thought that they were together and Jaiden mistaking it for them talking about their friendship had agreed with everything they had said. He'd also mistaken Danny's discreet kicks under the table and glares at him as Danny being embarrassed by his parents.  
  
That was bad enough but when Jaiden had explained to his parents that they weren't together, he then confirmed Danny's fears that it would never be. Jaiden hadn't be rude or nasty about it, in fact he'd been as polite as anyone could be saying something like that but it was the truth that had hurt.  
  
Danny felt a hand on his shoulder, it was his dad "Are you okay?" Danny nodded, he wasn't really but he'd get over it "He's a nice kid but he's right - He is a little dumb"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Well he has to be not to noticed how disappointed you were when he said that he could never like you in that way"  
  
"It's just a little crush" Danny replied "I better go to bed" He gave his dad a hug "Please don't tell mom yet - A guy asked me out today and I said yes - I'm not sure when or where we're going yet" His dad gave him a reassuring nod and he went up to his room where he found Jaiden sat on the edge of the bed with his head held in his hands "Are you okay?" Jaiden looked up at him - He looked ill, he couldn't be, vampires don't get ill but he looked it. Danny set the drinks on the table and sat down next to him "Jai, what's wrong?"  
  
"I feel like such an idiot- I'm so sorry for making you uncomfortable"  
  
"Don't worry about it buddy" Danny replied, he didn't like seeing Jaiden down like this, it wasn't like him "Please smile, I like your smile" Jaiden's lips started to raise at the corners but it wasn't his usual smile, the one Danny had fallen in love with "What's that Lassie? Jaiden's upset?" There's the smile "He needs a hug?" Danny pulled him back with him, he lent against the headboard and had Jaiden sat between his legs holding him tight. The smile had turned into a laugh.  
  
"You're taking the piss"  
  
"It made you smile though"  
  
"That smile was cheated out of me" Jaiden replied, he pushed his head back into Danny's chest "I really am sorry, for everything dumb I done today"  
  
Danny kissed his head "Hey that makes you who you are" Another kiss "My dumb ass straight 'A' vampire" 

* * *

  



	10. Greasey Food & Packs

**_ Disclaimer _ **

I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind. Although strongly based on Teen Wolf this is fiction and not a script for   
the show so it won't always follow everything that has happened in the show.

  


* * *

"I'm pissed with you"  
  
"What no kiss?" Scott asked as Jaiden pulled him into the Janitor's closest. He gave Scott a look to let him know now wasn't the time "Sorry I just expected more from my vampiric bit on the side" He instantly regretted the words as they left his mouth, if he had put any thought into it he would have realised that it wasn't as funny as it sounded in his head.  
  
"Way to make a guy feel cheap Scott"  
  
"I really didn't mean that, I'm sorry" He replied, he had to start thinking more before speaking "So why are you pissed with me? Well pissed before that"  
  
"A few reasons. First - Why didn't you tell me you had problems with the alpha. Second - Why didn't you tell me said alpha wasn't Derek. Third - Why didn't you call me last night, I could've helped"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yes!" Jaiden replied punching him on the arm "We all know Derek is a dick - Stiles knows it, you know and I know it and Stiles _really_ knows it - But why for the love of god did you tell the cops that Derek is the murderer? I mean do you have an on off switch for that brain of yours or something?"  
  
"I know Jaiden, I get it - I'm a moron - And enough people have already told me that, I don't need it from you too" Scott replied making Jaiden feel bad for being hard on him "I know I made some stupid choices last night but what else could I do? I couldn't tell Allison and Lydia that there's a werewolf trying to kill us - God and now Derek's gonna kill me!"  
  
"I honestly do think that he's looking out for you Scott - In his own disturbing way - I think he'll understand" Jaiden replied "Plus your vampiric bit on the side will protect you"  
  
"I think you actually scare him" Scott laughed "I really didn't mean what I said"  
  
"I know buddy but I think perhaps we had better stop doing what we do - Neither of us are gay and we both have girlfriends"  
  
"As great as it was I think you're right, besides it kinda feels more of a friendship thing rather than love"  
  
"I'm glad you agree" Jaiden replied, the kissing was great but he couldn't see himself with Scott "Anyway could you tell Stiles that I'll be at his later?"  
  
"I can but why not tell him yourself?"  
  
"I have something to do so I'm skipping last class, could you cover for me?"  
  
"I just saw you in the bathroom hurling"  
  
"Thanks buddy" Jaiden replied. They left the closet Scott went one way and Jaiden went the other. He was heading towards the exit when he saw Danny and Kyle - He still wasn't keen on the other boy but he had to try for Danny. Unfortunately the hall was pretty much empty so he couldn't bypass them. When he got closer he could smell the nervousness on both of them "Hey" He wasn't usually one to be stuck for words but right now he wasn't sure what to say - Luckily Danny broke the silence.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm good" He was contemplating walking away but Danny would probably hate him if he did. How do you talk to a guy you don't much like for the sake of your friend without the guy knowing that's the only reason why you're talking to him? Their party! Jackson had given him the invites earlier, he took one out and handed it to Kyle "Here you go"  
  
"Th.. Thanks" Kyle replied, he knew that Jaiden didn't like him and was surprised to receive an invite.  
  
"No problem, I hope you come" Jaiden replied "I have to get going, I have an appointment at the doctors"  
  
They said bye and Jaiden left. To Kyle a doctors appointment was plausible but Danny knew it wasn't true and that Jaiden had some stuff to do, probably with what happened last night.  
  
"Danny?" Kyle started looking at the invite "Could we not tell him that Jackson already invited me?"  
  
Danny smiled and kissed his partner "I'll tell Jack to keep his mouth shut"   


* * *

Jaiden had left the school to find Derek, it hadn't taken him too long. He'd memorised the scents of his new friends and could easily pick them out miles away.  
  
"Now isn't a good time"  
  
"Scott didn't mean to get you in trouble"  
  
"What is it with you kids not listening to me?" Derek replied in his usual bitter tone, it didn't make any difference "I know he didn't"  
  
"So can I tell him you're not going to kill him?" Derek nodded his head "Danny and Jackson both know about us, I'm sure between the six of us we can figure a way out of this"  
  
"No!" Derek shouted "You can't involve them in any of this, they're innocent and so are you. Stiles is already involved, it's too late for him but not for you and the others"  
  
"Derek I can help"  
  
"The alpha doesn't know about you, at least I don't think it does, you're strong but you can't take it"  
  
"Not alone I can't" Jaiden started, he had enough knowledge about werewolves and vampires and how packs worked, they were formed through trust and pledges, it was the same for both species. He shift to his vampire form "I trust you Derek, with my life...."  
  
"Don't!"  
  
"...Your joys and troubles will be mine and mine..."  
  
"Please..."  
  
"...Will be yours. Together we will be stronger..."  
  
"Jaiden stop" Derek had unwillingly shift to his beta form, Jaiden's words pulling him in. He could stop it... if he wanted to.  
  
"...For the rest of my life I will follow you. By your side I will stand until my last breath"  
  
Both of them felt the bonds in their chests, bringing them together. In time they would both become one and as their pack grows so would their strengths. Together they would beat the alpha.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Derek asked "You're stronger than me, I should have submit to you instead"  
  
"You're older and wiser - And despite your grumpy exterior I know you're a good man" Jaiden looked at his watch and noticed the time "I have to get going, I'm meeting Stiles soon" He took his keys out and gave them to Derek "There's a lock on my bedroom door so dad won't find you - He's actually pretty good and leaves me be when I'm in my room so he won't find it odd - Just leave the window open so I can get back in"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"There should be food in the fridge and help yourself to the shower and a change of clothes"  
  
"I really appreciate this Jaiden"   


* * *

Jaiden and Stiles had been sat in Stiles' bedroom for an hour eating and talking - They felt like they'd consumed their weights in greasy food and Pepsi but were still eating. There was a DVD playing but neither boy was watching it.  
  
"Please tell me your dad won't be home anytime soon? I don't think I can handle another parent meet"  
  
"You met Danny's parents?" Stiles asked taking a bite out of the chicken in Jaiden's hand. They had numerous different kinds of deep fried food in front of them and it didn't matter what one of them picked up the other wanted it too and so they were literally sharing items.  
  
"Yeah and I was a moron" It was Jaiden's turn to sample the battered corn being grasped by Stiles "They thought we were together and when they asked questions I thought they were talking about our friendship so more or less confirmed everything"  
  
"How the hell did you **Burp** Do that?"  
  
"Well for one his mom started asking 'How long have you two been' And instead of letting her finish to find out that she would have ended with 'together' I assumed she was going to say friends so I replied with a couple of weeks" Stiles laughed only just managing to swallow the Pepsi in his mouth "It's not funny"  
  
"It's _very_ funny" Stiles replied wiping his chin, apparently not all of the Pepsi made it down "What did Danny say?"  
  
"We didn't give him a chance to get a word in but when we were washing up he told me - He said I'm a dumb ass straight a vampire" Stiles just shrugged, it sounded like a fair response and one that he would probably have given if he were in that position "Of course it got worse because I had to tell them how stupid I am and that we're not together and that I could never like Danny like that"  
  
Stiles dropped the food in his hands and open his eyes wide "And you said that in front of Danny?"  
  
"Yeah - Why?"  
  
"Danny's right, for a vampire you are a dumb ass" Stiles replied, he could see Jaiden still had no idea what he was talking about "Jaiden - Danny likes you"  
  
"What?" It was Jaiden's turn to drop food in shock "No he doesn't"  
  
"Yeah he does"  
  
"But he's seeing Kyle"  
  
"That doesn't mean a thing Jaid" Stiles replied, he was wondering if telling him that Danny likes him was a good idea "That's not a problem is it?"  
  
"Of course not" Jaiden replied. How could Danny like him? "He never said anything"  
  
"If you were gay and you liked your straight friend would you bother to say anything to him?"  
  
"I guess not - How do you know he likes me? Maybe he doesn't"  
  
"We haven't exactly been friends but I've known Danny since third grade, I remember when he first came out and I've seen him looking at guys - He does like you, he's different around you" Stiles had also noticed that Jaiden was different around Danny "Do you like him?" Jaiden wasn't angry at the question but Stiles could see that it was one he shouldn't have asked "Anyway, I shouldn't be talking to you" Jaiden laughed "It's not funny"  
  
"It's _very_ funny"  
  
"I though you were serious" When Stiles opened the door to Jaiden he had just said hey and stood to one side to let him, Jaiden didn't move and told him that he had to be invited in. Stiles took a few moments to try thing of the correct words that would allow his friend entry to his home only for Jaiden to burst out laughing and walk in "Seriously there are so many myths about vampires, are any true?"  
  
"There's one I can think of" Jaiden replied, his smile fading fast "It isn't even true really but it's something that haunts all vampires making it real - I hope some day to get married but it won't be in a church"  
  
Stiles didn't want to pressure Jaiden about it actually being a myth not truth, he could tell that the issue was one that will always tear him up "It may not be in church but whoever marries you will be one lucky person" Although he meant it the words had come out sounding soft "That wasn't very manly was it?"  
  
"You've lost most of your street cred buddy"  
  
"I have _no_ street cred anyway" Stiles replied, there was a touch of laughter in his voice but he knew it to be true, he and Scott weren't the most popular guys at school by far. They had both been shocked when Jackson had given them invites to the party - The shock wore off when they saw Jaiden's name on the invites though "Thanks for the invite to yours and Jackson's party"  
  
"Thank Jackson, he invited you not me - I mean I would have invited you guys but Jackson wanted to"  
  
The shock was returning to Stiles "What?"  
  
"These are his exact words 'Can I invite Stilinski and McCall, I've been an ass to them and I want them to know I want them there' It was close to that anyway"  
  
"Damn" Stiles replied "What have you done to him?"  
  
"Don't blame me - It was Danny's fault"  
  
"So what do you want for your birthday?"  
  
"I don't really do birthdays"  
  
"You're having a party Jaid, how can you say that you don't do birthdays?"  
  
"It's Jackson's party"  
  
"Well tell Jackson to make sure there's plenty of this" Stiles replied taking a bite out of something, Jaiden moved over and pulled the whole thing from Stiles hand straight into his mouth "Hey!" It was battered broccoli.  
  
"That is awesome"  
  
"Yeah that's what my mouth thought too from the little it had" He picked up another piece and put it in his mouth whole to make sure it wasn't stolen from him, he tried sticking his tongue out at Jaiden but nearly lost the food instead "Thanks for this Jaid, Scott is like my brother but lately the only things we talk about is werewolves or Allison"  
  
Jaiden shrugged, he was enjoying it too "It's good buddy, I used to do this with Rhys all the time" He'd have to have another cam to cam soon. Stiles lobbed some food in his mouth "Good shot"  
  
"Meh, it's a pretty big goal" Jaiden shifted and let out a small growl "That doesn't work on me Tuvok"  
  
"Shut up Bones" Stiles sighed and gave himself a face palm shaking his head "What?"  
  
"Two different series buddy, Bones is original and Tuvok is Voyager"  
  
"I'm more of a Star Wars vampire"  
  
"We're going to have to deal with your lack of Trek knowledge or this friendship will have _major_ problems"   


* * *

The rest of the evening had consisted of Stiles correcting all of Jaiden's Star Trek errors, most issues were resolved pretty quickly but they had started having a small argument about Seven of Nine, Jaiden insisted that she had been in one of the movies and wouldn't believe Stiles that she wasn't - In the end a quick IMDB search on Jeri Ryan proved that Stiles was right. They also found out that she was in a Dracula movie and decided that would be in their next movie night along with Librarian 3, Jaiden liked Bruce Davidson's portrayal of Dracula.  
  
Jaiden was now home, he scaled the outside of the house and entered through his bedroom window. The climbing and twisting reminding him of how much junk he had just consumed "Christ" He held his stomach trying to calm it "I think I ate too much" a rather long and loud burp relieved some of the pressure "That's better" He noticed Derek sat against his bed reading a book "Why are you on the floor?"  
  
Derek looked up from the book and motioned across the room "No chairs" It wasn't completely correct, there was the stools at the keyboard and drum kit.  
  
"What is it with people having issues with sitting on the bed?" Jaiden asked "Could you do me a favour and put yourself on the bed? I don't think my stomach could handle lifting my werewolf partner in crime" He kicked off his shoes, removed his shirt and unbuttoned his pants which seemed to be a lot tighter than they were when he put them on "I would say never again but it's scheduled for next week"  
  
"What exactly did you eat? I can smell a lot of food but can't pick any one thing out" Derek asked, he sniffed again to see if he could get anything "Never mind, it's you and Stiles - I think I'll be more comfortable not knowing"  
  
Jaiden waved him off, he grabbed a clean pair of boxers deciding to have a quick shower as well as brushing his teeth, he knew what it was like to have an over sensitive nose and wanted to clean away the evidence of tonights food for Derek's sake. He saw Derek's clothes neatly folded on the floor "Do you want me to wash those?"  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
Jaiden didn't answer, he just picked the clothes up and made his way to the utility room.   


* * *

Jaiden finished up in the bathroom and came back to the bedroom, Derek was still engrossed in his book, it was a Star Wars book but Jaiden couldn't see which one.  
  
Derek looked up at him "Have you got a blanket? I'll take the floor"  
  
"I have no problem sharing a bed with guy, unless you do?"  
  
"No, it's just our bond is new and still forming, I wasn't sure if you'd be okay after how I was to you before" Derek replied "I'm kinda glad though, your floor is _really_ uncomfortable, my ass fell asleep" Jaiden laughed "The right cheek is good but the left is still half dead"  
  
"Well I'm not resuscitating it for you" Jaiden replied, he was a little surprised at how quickly the bonds of their new pack were forming and how strong they already were "I have one rule though, I don't do naked. My brother or not, I'm not quite ready for that yet"  
  
Derek placed his book and got off the bed "We're going to have a slight problem - I'm commando"  
  
"Dude!" Jaiden walked over to the chest of draws to get some boxers "Now I really need to make sure I was those pants" He chucked the boxers at Derek "Damn werewolf junk"  
  
"Shut up" Derek replied dropping the pants to put the boxers on. Afterwards he realised he'd done it in front of Jaiden "Sorry"  
  
"Meh" Jaiden got into bed and Derek joined him picking up the book again "What you reading?" Jaiden placed his head against Derek's arm so he could get a better look.  
  
"Your hair is soaked" Derek laughed "Don't you bother drying? It's like a wet puppy" Jaiden looked up to him smiling "Don't look at me like that, I don't do sweet and cute" Jaiden smiled more "Stop it" He put his arm around Jaiden pulling him in close "It's Legacy of The Force six"  
  
"I haven't read any of the books, love the films though"  
  
Derek put the book down again, he'd done with reading for tonight and wanted to talk to Jaiden more. Besides he's now hiding from the law, he'd have plenty of time for reading "I used to have all the books, before the fire, they were in the house" He hadn't really talked about the fire much "Legacy is my favorite series, Laura started to buy them for my birthdays and Christmas - They're all I have left of her" Jaiden started rubbing soothing circles on his chest, he'd started to forget what it felt like to be cared for "She would've liked you"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Don't sound so surprised, you're a good guy" Derek replied, he wish he'd taken time to get to know Jaiden before attacking him. Even after all that, the young vampire helped to save his life "Sorry for attacking you"  
  
"It's cool, you should be apologising to the car" His voice was low like he wasn't completely in to the reply.  
  
"You okay?"   
  
"Just thinking" Jaiden replied, he'd been thinking about Danny. He wasn't sure if he wanted Stiles to be right or wrong "Apparently Danny likes me"  
  
"Danny is?"  
  
"Great" He opened his eyes in shock, not even realising they were closed. Had he just Danny is great? "He's a friend, a good friend, he made me realise that Stiles was a decent guy and that I couldn't go through life trying to isolate myself from everyone" Jaiden smiled thinking back to the day they met "He didn't even know me but told me he's gay" He'd been joking but asked Danny if he was checking him out, all Danny said is he liked his eyes. Stiles must be wrong - Why is the thought of Danny not liking him hurting a little?  
  
"You like him" Derek replied. Stiles had asked the question but Derek said it as a matter of fact.  
  
"I prefer talking to Stiles about this, he doesn't have a bond with me knowing what I'm thinking" Jaiden was only messing, he liked their connection and Derek knew it too, he kissed Jaiden's slightly dryer hair, he wasn't going to press the matter "Thanks" They snuggled further down the bed.  
  
Jaiden had spent more time sharing a bed with his friends than he had being on his own. But this was different to the others, he and Derek were now pack, like brothers - He needed this.  
  
For Derek, Jaiden was reminding him more just how much he missed his family. But he was also starting to slowly heal the breaks in his heart from losing them.   


* * *

**Authors Note:** So not as much Stiles as I had originally intended on but there will be more of him soon, I like Stiles.  
  
Still not 100% sure on Jackson's outcome, can't decide on werewolf or vampire for him but he will most likely be one or the other.  
  
Please, please review :) 

* * *


	11. Spidey Kisses

**_ Disclaimer _ **

I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind. Although strongly based on Teen Wolf this is fiction and not a script for   
the show so it won't always follow everything that has happened in the show.

Sorry for the delay. The computer gremlin decided to attack and I lost a lot of this chapter and had to rewrite it.

  


* * *

"Hurry up JD!" Jackson said noticing Jaiden's plate was still half full, his was nearly gone.  
  
"Jackson" His mom said sternly, although she knew why he was in a rush.  
  
"We don't have time to savour the taste, just chew and swallow - In fact forget the chewing"  
  
"Jackson"  
  
"Thanks Mrs Whittemore" Jaiden replied, he winced "Sorry, Jan" he'd already been clipped around the ear a dozen times for not calling her by her first name "What you doing over there Jacks? Inhaling it?"  
  
"In a hurry" Was his reply with a mouthful.  
  
Jaiden shook his head taking another bite, he loved lasagne and this was one of the best he'd ever tasted, there was a small amount of finely chopped chili in it, lasagne and chili - His all time favourite foods now combined into one heavenly meal.  
  
"Quicker" His mom gave him a stern look again, he was trying to be patient but was too excited.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry? We're only meeting the guys" Jaiden replied, he really didn't want this meal to end "Why are we meeting them? We're all staying here tonight"  
  
"Only us guys - The girls aren't" Jackson replied getting up to wash his plates "Thanks mom" He went to the kitchen to clean the dishes. He wondered if maybe Jaiden's analogy of inhaling the food was correct, he was a fast eater but that had disappeared and it was a large portion too, his mom always made enough lasagne to feed the armed forces.  
  
He came back to the dining room and took the seat next to Jaiden, he placed his arm on the table and propped his head up looking at Jaiden "Get lost"  
  
"Come on"  
  
"Get bent" Jaiden replied, it didn't matter though as he was then taking the last bite. He barely placed the fork down and Jackson was taking it to wash up "Thanks Mrs Whittemore" He forgotten again "I've got it" He smacked himself around the head causing her to laugh.  
  
"You're welcome Jaiden dear"  
  
"And thank you so much for the party" Jackson had barely left the room and he was back in looking more urgent than before "You ready?"  
  
"Just need the bathroom" He replied heading up the stairs two at a time.  
  
"You serious? All that making me hurry and now you've gotta pee?" Jaiden shouted up to him "If I get indigestion it's your fault!" He then remembered Jan was there "Sorry"  
  
She smiled at him "He really likes you" She could see slight shock in his face like he almost didn't believe her "He asked us if he could have the party with you and started reeling off why we should allow it and he looked so happy, there was no way we couldn't say yes to him. You know Jackson, he kept talking not letting us tell him it was okay and then finished off with if we said no then he didn't want a party"  
  
"Really?" Jaiden asked. He would have liked to continue talking to Jan to try find out why Jackson liked him so much but Jackson then appeared at the top of the stairs sporting that goofy grin again, he'd had it on and off all night. He came running down the stairs and up to his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Bye mom"  
  
"We'll be back Sunday" She said, they were leaving in a few hours for a business meeting tomorrow. Jaiden gave her a hug and a kiss "Goodnight Jaiden dear"  
  
"Thank you" He replied, they had accepted him into their family, the party was already planned and the cost wouldn't change but they were still allowing him to be part of it "Have a good trip"  
  
They walked out of the house and down the drive to Jackson's car.  
  
"Do you wanna drive?" Jackson asked throwing the keys to Jaiden. He noticed Jaiden giving him a suspicious look "What?"  
  
"You never let anyone drive your car - Where's the real Jackson?"  
  
"Don't worry he's safe"  
  
"He bloody better be" Jaiden replied, they got into the car and Jaiden had to move the seat back "Jeez Jacks, you might as well sit under the hood" Jackson smiled, that's exactly what Danny says when he drives. He turned to put the seat belt on and felt Jaiden's fingers on the back of his neck "What's this?"  
  
"Remember last week when Derek came to school looking for McCall? It was then"  
  
"I'll kill him!" Jaiden replied. He wasn't sure if he was more angry with Derek for hurting one of his friends or with himself for taking so long to notice it. At least he could help Jackson though "Don't freak out"  
  
"I won't" Jaiden moved closer to Jackson and run his tongue across the scars, he looked and saw them slowly starting to heal "Bro! You gave me a boner!"  
  
Jaiden laughed "That was super strength vampire healing spit - This is super strength vampire give your friend a boner spit" He ran his tongue across Jackson's neck again.  
  
"Oh yeah, give it to me baby"  
  
" _And_ we're done" Jaiden started the car and pulled off "I'm talking to Lydia, you really need to get laid"  
  
"I need to get laid? You're the one who went in for seconds, I didn't ask for it" Jackson replied friendly punching Jaiden "So have you and Sarah?" He saw Jaiden smiling which was guy talk for yes "Get in! When?"  
  
"The other night" Jaiden replied, it was good "Kinda glad we did, her parents are there a lot and now Derek is staying at mine"  
  
"I'm not saying that he's cock blocking but we need to figure out a way to clear the charges against him"  
  
"He said he didn't want you and Danny to get involved, he said you're innocent and we can't drag you into it"  
  
"I agree about Danny but I've had a taste of your life, I know a little of what's going on so tell Derek I will help him"  
  
"Danny will kill us if he finds out"  
  
"He won't kill you but he will me"  
  
"Other way around mate, you're his best friend, he won't kill you" Jaiden replied. He felt Jackson come over very nervous - Of course, if Stiles could see it then obviously Danny's best friend could see it "I know" He could see Jackson was afraid to commit in case they weren't talking about the same thing "Stiles told me that he likes me" Perhaps Stiles wasn't wrong... Of course there was a chance that they both were wrong, perhaps Scott could smell Danny? "Jackson? I don't give Danny the wrong signals do I? I don't want to hurt him"  
  
"I think he knows nothing will happen - Maybe you should talk to him though?"  
  
"Yeah, but what do I say? I don't even have the I'm straight excuse. I know he doesn't know about Scott but I do and I can't lie to him" Jackson was nervous again "What? Oh god I have been flirting with him haven't I?"  
  
"Not exactly" Jackson started, he wasn't sure if he should tell Jaiden but at the same time he needed to know "That night, you're first date with Sarah, we both knew Scott came to see you, we couldn't hear anything though" He didn't know for sure that anything else had happened between them but he did wonder "When you came back to bed Danny held you for a while, when he let go you pulled him back and asked him to hold you..."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Jackson could hear the sadness in his voice and see it in his eyes, he knew it would get worse but had to finish "You called him Scott"  
  
"What did he say"? Jaiden asked, there were tears forming in his eyes, he didn't want to hurt Danny "Jacks?" Jackson turned to look out the window, he didn't want to face Jaiden "Please tell me"  
  
"He didn't say anything" It wasn't a lie as such, Danny really hadn't said anything. Jackson was really regretting starting this conversation "He... He cried" The tears in Jaiden's eyes started to fall, Jackson took his hand and held him tight "It will be alright JD" He noticed that they were now only a couple of minutes away from the park where they were meeting the others, at least Jaiden would be happy soon.  
  
Jackson didn't let go of Jaiden's hand until he needed it for gear changes and then he moved his hand to his leg, he felt that if he let go Jaiden might not realise that he'll always be there for him, no matter what happens. He wondered why Jaiden had got so upset - There must have been other times when some girl liked him but he was interested, why was Danny different to him? Which then led him to another question, why was Jaiden so different for Danny? He had been interested in a guy a few months ago, when he told him the guy had said he was straight - He didn't cry then, fair enough that guy hadn't said someone else's name but still Jackson hadn't seen him cry like that since he came out.  
  
The engine stopping pulled him from his thoughts. They got out of the car, Jackson noticing that Jaiden hadn't quite managed to remove the evidence of his tears, he wiped Jaiden's cheek with his thumb giving him the best reassuring smile he could. They started to make their way through the park, Jaiden bumped into Jackson.  
  
"You're going soft"  
  
Jackson bumped into him "I thought you liked this Jackson"  
  
"I want to know what you've done with the _real_ Jackson"  
  
"Like I said, he's safe" Jackson replied. Jaiden put his arm around him and pulled him close "He's very safe now" They walked a little further when Jaiden stopped, he sniffed the air "What is it?" He sniffed again "JD?" He had now turned full vampire and continued to smell the air "Oh shit! It's the alpha isn't it?"  
  
"No - Worse than that" Jackson wasn't sure he wanted to know what could be worse than a murderous alpha werewolf "They've got burger and fries!"  
  
"Christ JD!" Jackson replied, his heart dropping down from his mouth back to where it should be "I thought it was something serious!"  
  
"It _is_ something serious - They didn't wait for us"  
  
"We just ate"  
  
"I know but still we're talking burger and fries here, what were they thinking?..."  
  
"You can't still be hungry..."  
  
"... The girls I can forgive..."  
  
"...Where do you store it all?..."  
  
"... But the guys..."  
  
"... Is it some kind of vampire..."  
  
"... Surely they know I'd be able to smell it"  
  
"... Power, to be able to eat a horse and still be hungry?"  
  
They turned the corner and found their friends sat along the picnic benches, each one of them had burger and fries, Jaiden's mouth started to water. Forget steak through the heart, not having burger and fries was more painful.  
  
"Who's that?" Jaiden asked noticing another person, without the glasses he would look a lot like... "Rhys?" Rhys handed his food to Stiles and came over to Jaiden, they fell into each others arms "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I told you I wanted to meet Stiles" Rhys replied hugging Jaiden tighter "And I missed you" They pulled apart, Rhys saw Jackson standing back from them, the others had told him that Jaiden was having a meal with Jackson and his parents and it was Jacksons job to keep him busy straight after school while he settled in "Jackson right?"  
  
Jackson walked up to him and shook his hand "Good to meet you buddy" Jackson had wanted to be with the others to meet Rhys but they'd already planned dinner, his parents wanted to meet the boy they were throwing a party for.  
  
"So you all knew about this?" Jaiden asked, they all smiled and nodded. Jeff had told Danny about Rhys coming and wanted to surprise Jaiden, Danny spoke to the others and they had it all planned for the weekend "And _Stiles_ knew? How did you not say anything?"  
  
Stiles looked up in mock shock, he had a mouthful of fries "Hey! I can keep quiet"  
  
"Really?" Rhys asked as they made their way back to the others, Jackson sat beside Lydia, Jaiden sat between Danny and Sarah and Rhys took his place next to Stiles again "Since I've been here you only stopped talking for a minute"  
  
"Hey!" Stiles replied hitting him, he noticed Scott nodding in agreement "Hey!" It was Scott's turn to be hit "I'm not talking to you two"  
  
Rhys looked over to Scott "Ten minutes?"  
  
"Absolute tops" Stiles hit them both again only just managing to catch the food that was about to fall from his lap.  
  
Jaiden smiled at his friends, he felt sure that when they met Stiles and Rhys could hit it off straight away, he just wasn't expecting it to be so soon. He'd been caught up with the excitement of seeing Rhys again and realised he hadn't said hello to Sarah. He turned to look at her, Lydia was sat the other side of her, he lent over a little "Hello beautiful" He looked back to his girl with a grin "Hey Sarah"  
  
She elbowed him in the stomach and he could taste lasagne again "Hello baby" She replied kissing him before resuming to eat. Normally burger and fries wouldn't be on a cheerleader's menu but she was always careful what she ate and everyone else was going for it, she wanted to be part of her new friends group, they were all so different to her other friends.  
  
"Dan, she's beating me up again"   
  
"Good" Danny replied. Jaiden lent his head on Danny's sholder... Did he just whine? "What?" Danny noticed him eyeing the fries, he offered them to his friend "Here you go" There was more whining "What?" Jaiden was looking at the fries like he didn't know what to do "I'm not feeding you Jai" Another whine "Jeez" Danny took some fries and placed them in Jaiden's mouth - He wasn't sure how Jaiden could still produce that sexy smile with a mouthful of fries. He stood up and looked at Kyle "You sit next to him, he's scary"  
  
"And me sitting next to him will make him less scary how?"  
  
"He'll be scaring you and not me" Danny replied with a smile, Kyle moved over closer to Jaiden "My knight in shining armor"  
  
Jaiden repeated his previous actions with Kyle, leaning on his shoulder first and then a little whine, Kyle had learnt from Danny's experience and fed Jaiden some fries before he could whine again.  
  
"Thank you" Jaiden said with a smile "Someone told me you're not coming camping, I forget who it was, some idiot"  
  
"I told you" Danny replied.  
  
"I stand by my idiot comment"  
  
Kyle laughed earning him a loving glare from Danny - He wasn't sure exactly how a glare could contain love but somehow Danny had pulled it off "I have to go visit my grandparents, I tried to get out of it but apparently my cold faking acting needs some work"  
  
"We'll have to get Rhys down again and do it another time" Jaiden replied, Kyle smiled at him which Jaiden assumed was just because he was being friendly but there was a secret in it.  
  
Jaiden got down from the bench to tackle the small obstacle course. It started with a few wooden stumps at different heights and then moved on to tires half buried in the ground. He wasn't quite seventeen, he should still be young enough to enjoy them but his weight told him otherwise, the tires were sinking under the pressure, he decided to skip the rest of them and move on to the chain walk thing which started off fine but then he met the supporting chains, his feet were too big and he half got caught up on them. He decided to walk across the hand rails instead - This obstacle course was quickly loosing it's appeal - Next was the zip line, he was too tall to be able to sit on it so he opted for standing on the seat.. His head was now dangerously close to the wire, he didn't want to risk having his head lopped off and turning to dust in front of his friends so jumped off. There were only two obstacles left now, this wasn't much of a course, although it's probably meant for seven year olds not seventeen. He now attacked the cargo net, it was only a little over eight foot in height but at least it was a vertical climb and not at and angle. It only took him 30 seconds to climb.  
  
"This is no fun" He was now stood on the top of it.  
  
"You okay over there JD?" Jackson asked, he'd been watching Jaiden and noticed his smile fading with each obstacle.  
  
"No" Jaiden replied jumping down to the ground "This thing sucks!" The last obstacle was the monkey bars, surprisingly they were rather high. They were low enough that a child falling wouldn't hurt them self but tall enough that is feet wouldn't touch the ground even stretched out straight. He quickly moved along the ten foot of monkey bars and pulled him self up at then end. That really wasn't as much fun as he first thought it would be. He hooked his legs over the top and then lowered down so he was upside down "Sarah?" She looked over to him "Upside down Spidey kiss?" She hoped off the bench and went over to him, giving him a rather passionate kiss. When she pulled away she saw the grin on his face, it was like she had just fulfilled his childhood dreams.. She probably had, boys loved comics "Anyone else?"  
  
"Oh! Me! Me!" Stiles said running over to him, he planted a kiss on Jaiden's cheek "Yay! Upside down Jaidey kiss!" Sarah laughed with them, she'd always thought Stiles to be a little annoying but having got to know him more she realised he was funny "I always hoped that I would be Spidey and not Mary Jane"  
  
"Get up there Stiles" Sarah said smiling at him, she hoped that Jaiden wouldn't mind. His smiling followed by getting down told her that he didn't. He was barely down before Stiles was pushing him out of the way and climbing up. He soon got himself in position and Sarah gave him a kiss, apparently she had now fulfilled the childhood dreams of two boys "Lydia?" He was surprised when she came over to him and give him a kiss, he was mostly joking when he asked, he hadn't expected her to do it "Any other takers? Jackson I'm looking at you"  
  
"Prepare to be blown away Stilinski" Jackson ran over to him kissing his cheek.  
  
"You call that a kiss?" Stiles asked "I'm not your Gran" Jackson had started to walk back to the others, he turned around and gave Stiles a full on kiss on the lips. The others all laughed a cheered.  
  
Allison wolf whistled "Boy on boy action!"  
  
Jackson and Stiles pulled apart laughing, Stiles got down and they made their way back to the others, they both had their arms around each others shoulders.  
  
"Sorry ladies but Jackson's kiss was _way_ better"  
  
"Yep" Jackson replied trying to look cool "I'm just that good"  
  
Danny scoffed "You are such a whore Jack"  
  
Stiles grabbed his rubbish and noticed the others had finished too, he went along to collect theirs too. He came to Lydia and she smiled at him "Thank you honey" He was beaming, not only was Lydia Martin now talking to him, she called him honey and actually appeared to mean the friendliness. He'd have to ask Scott later, he'd know if she was genuine of not.  
  
He walked over to the trash can, Rhys was close behind him "So that's Jackson?" Stiles nodded "Jaid said he was a complete dick, he seems alright"  
  
"Until recently he was a dick" Stiles replied, Jackson had changed a lot "In fact he was the king of all dicks" The old Jackson would never have gone with the Spidey kiss... He would have been the Green Goblin to Stiles' Spidey "I'm not sure what made him change but I'm glad he did"  
  
"I should say - That was some bromance you guys had going on there" Rhys replied. They went back to the others, Sarah was resting her head on Jaiden's shoulder, Rhys couldn't help but think how good they looked together "So Sarah, what's a nice girl like you doing dating a dork like Jaid?"  
  
"I felt sorry for him" Sarah started "He made a bet with Jackson that he could get a date with me - He needed the money" Rhys laughed, that was Jaiden "He's really romantic though"   
  
"Thank you baby" Jaiden replied kissing her "You were a bit of an animal though" Sarah laughed and kissed him again.  
  
"I find that hard to believe JD"  
  
"She was!" He looked shocked that Jackson would question him "There we were in Danny's car, I was _trying_ to listen to the classical music and Sarah was all over me" Sarah smiled, apart from the classical music part he was right so far "So there I was, pretending to enjoy it, I said to her 'What do you want?' and she said 'I want your boxers around your ankles' Christ!"  
  
Sarah had said that, she decided it was his turn to be embarrassed "He had to get them out of the glove compartment and put them on"  
  
Kyle had just took a sip of drink, he spat it out with laughter and looked at Jaiden "Owned!"  
  
"Jai you know I love you but if I find your boxers in my car I swear to god I'll hang you with them"  
  
" _Dan_ " Jaiden said being secretive "We're both seeing someone, stop being kinky in front of them"  
  
"Shit!" Danny put his arm around Jaiden and smiled "Sorry"  
  
Sarah and Kyle gave each other a knowing look, it was pretty obvious to the whole group that there was more than friendship between Danny and Jaiden. Kyle looked at his watch, he should get going soon, he had to be up early in the morning. He didn't want to go though, he was having so much fun with his new group of friends, he wanted to stay with them and go camping tomorrow.  
  
"I better head off guys"  
  
"No!" Jaiden replied, he didn't want tonight to end. They weren't doing much but it was great.  
  
"I have to, we leave at five"  
  
"Do you have to?"  
  
"Unfortunately" Kyle replied getting down from the bench "I'll see you guys Monday" They all said bye to him and Danny walked with him to his car. When they reached the car park Danny walked over to his car and unlocked it "What are you doing?"  
  
Danny opened the glove compartment "Just checking" there was no underwear in it "Jai's life is safe" He locked the car and went back to Kyle giving him a kiss "I'm gonna miss you"  
  
"I'll be back soon" Kyle returned the kiss, Danny's lips were so soft "Have fun camping" They kissed again "Can you try find out what Jaiden and Jackson want for their birthday? I'm useless at buying presents"  
  
"I'll give it a shot, Jackson will be easy but Jaiden will barely acknowledge he has a birthday, I don't think he'll be very forthcoming"  
  
"If anyone can find out it will be you"   


* * *

Not long after Kyle left, they all decided to leave, they were leaving at eight to go camping. The girls were staying at Allison's and the boys at Jackson's.  
  
When they had planned the overnight stay at the lake, both Allison's parents and Stiles' dad had said no due to the animal attacks unless there was an adult there too. Allison asked her aunt to come, she wasn't that much older than them so if they had to have an adult she would prefer it to be her rather than someone like her dad.  
  
As soon as the boys arrived at Jacksons they raided the fridge and cupboards. Jaiden found some left over lasagne and soon claimed it, Scott tried to get some but was met with a growl, he retreated quicker than he went in.  
  
Rhys and Danny suggested watching a DVD but Stiles countered that with a game of Monopoly, before anyone could say yes or no Jackson ran up to his room to retrieve the Simpson's version of the game.  
  
Danny and Jaiden had both become bankrupt, Stiles and Jackson were practically in joint first with near enough the same money and property.  
  
"They're cheating" Rhys said rolling the dice, seven, he moved Homer and ended up in jail, again "Jackson!"  
  
"How the hell is it my fault?" Jackson took his turn and was visiting jail "See! Even after being unjustly accused I still came to see you - That's what you call a friend!"  
  
It was now Scott's turn, he landed on the power plant which was owned by Stiles "Excellent" Stiles was also Mr Burns.  
  
"You know what Stiles" Scott started, handing his money to Stiles "We're supposed to be like brothers, family doesn't do this kind of thing to each other"  
  
"I'll always love you Scottie" Stiles said adding the money to his ever growing pile "But I love your MonopoMoney and anguish more"  
  
Danny and Jaiden sat there smiling at their friends. Watching the others play and argue was _way_ more fun than actually playing the game with them.  
  
Stiles had took his turn and had to hand over some money to Jackson. It was now Rhys's turn again "Stiles - Spot me fifty bucks would you mate?" Stiles gave him an unsure look "Come on buddy you know I'm good for it"  
  
"I don't know - Your character reference isn't brilliant, the only property you own is in the shoddy part of Springfield and you've been in jail three times already"  
  
"Fine!" Rhys rolled praying for doubles "Keep your stupid money" His prayers had gone unanswered by the Monopoly god "I didn't want it anyway" He took off his sweater so he was just wearing a vest. A thought crossed Stiles' mind and he started giggling "What?" Somehow Jackson had caught on to Stiles' thoughts and he started off too. It caused Stiles to laugh harder, it was now a chain reaction, they were both laughing "See! I said they're cheating!"  
  
Jackson managed to get out a few words "Lucky for you guys we're not..."  
  
"... Playing strip Monopoly" Stiles finished off. They were both laughing uncontrollably now, Stiles looked at Jackson "Oh Jesus! I'm after wetting m'self" Jackson's face was bright red and his eyes were watering now "Where's your bathroom Jacko?"  
  
"I'll show you" Jackson replied getting up "I gotta pee too" Jackson noticed Danny smirking "Not together, get your mind out of the gutter Mahiʻai" He turned to Stiles and offered his hand to help him up "Come on Sty"  
  
Once they were out of the room Rhys reached over and took a hundred dollars from Stiles' heap "Crazy cheating bastards" He took another hundred from Jackson's pile and passed it to Scott "Here you go buddy"  
  
"Rhys?" Jaiden started "Now _you're_ cheating"  
  
"Quiet you! Homer needs donuts"  
  
Danny laughed at his reply and whispered to Jaiden "That sure told you" Danny's warm breath against his ear sent a slight shiver through his body "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm good" Jaiden replied nuzzling into Danny's neck "We suck at Monopoly"  
  
"You suck, I just failed so you weren't left out"  
  
"As excuses for suckiness go that was pretty good"  
  
"Thanks" Danny replied yawning "I'm shattered" He yawned again, in the past ten minutes his eye lids had become heavier "I forget, what were the sleeping arrangements?"  
  
"Rhys is with Stiles, Scott and Jackson together and I'm sorry buddy but you drew the short straw"  
  
"I'm not sharing with a cheater" Rhys said hearing their conversation "Scott, I'm crashing with you"  
  
"Tight"   


* * *

After making sure that the others, especially Danny, were asleep, Jaiden left to go back to his to see Derek. He walked upstairs, noticing the clock, it was now 2am, he wondered if it was too late, Derek was probably asleep now. He opened the door, Derek was awake, he was sat up in bed but not in Jaiden's bed, he was in a smaller single bed.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing home?" Derek asked. He could see that Jaiden was confused "Rhys thinks I'm a lodger so Jeff brought the bed in here, it would look strange if he knew we shared the same bed"  
  
"That makes sense" Jaiden sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jaiden got up and walked to Derek's bed, he was about to pull the covers up to get in "Jaiden.. I'm kinda naked... Werewolf junk and all" Jaiden smiled and kicked off his shoes before getting in. Their bond was a lot stronger now, he didn't mind anymore "What's wrong?"  
  
"Danny knows something happened between Scott and me" Derek held him tight against his chest "When we stayed at Danny's the other week he cuddled me... I called him Scott" Jaiden put his arm around Derek's waist "Jackson said he cried"  
  
"Is he okay now?" Derek asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, I hope so. I don't want to hurt him"  
  
"Jaiden you can't always please everyone"  
  
"I know but this is Danny. He's such a nice guy"  
  
Derek kissed his hair "I really think you guys need to talk, tell each other how you feel"  
  
Jaiden knew that Derek was right but he didn't even know how he felt himself, how could he tell Danny his feelings for him when they were so unclear to himself? They were both in a relationship now, hopefully whatever it was between them would just blow over. He deiced now wasn't the time to dwell on it too much, he felt comfortable and safe with Derek - They were still getting stronger each day. Jaiden wasn't sure how or why but he knew that he loved Derek like he was his real brother - It was scary but he loved him more than he did Elise.  
  
He thought back to the day his mom and sister left, he hasn't seen Elise since, he wondered if she ever missed him.


	12. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group go camping.
> 
> The teens keep Kate on her feet, mainly with their excessive language.
> 
> Stiles and Jackson share an intimate moment while gathering wood and Jackson is so not a sissy.
> 
> Danny finally admits his feelings to Jaiden and Jaiden notices that Danny has hairy legs...

**_ Disclaimer _ **

I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind. Although strongly based on Teen Wolf this is fiction and not a script for  
the show so it won't always follow everything that has happened in the show.

  


* * *

Danny, Jackson and Rhys woke up first. There were two bathrooms so Danny and Rhys took a shower first while Jackson started getting coffee ready. None of them had much sleep and he knew for a fact that Danny couldn't function without at least two cups of the dark stuff. As soon as they were finished Jackson went for his shower.  
  
It wasn't long before Stiles and Scott came down, both having showered.  
  
"Where's JD?"  
  
"Still in bed I think" Danny replied.  
  
"You're annoying Stilinski, go wake him"  
  
"I'm on it!" Stiles replied running upstairs.  
  
Jackson was looking for something to make for breakfast, he wanted something more than cereal but there wasn't much around. With his parents away and him camping they hadn't bothered to do much shopping.  
  
"Meh, we have two whole pigs worth of bacon - For some reason - One sausage, four eggs and a slice of bread"  
  
"Have you got any maple syrup?" Rhys asked.  
  
Jackson looked in the cupboards "Yes, yes we do - Did you want it poached or scrambled?"  
  
"Dumb ass - Bacon and pancakes! Assuming you have flour and milk?"  
  
Rhys got up to help, Jackson handed him the ingredients and he started to make the mix. A few minutes later Stiles came back.  
  
"He's dead"  
  
"Danny?" Jackson asked shaking his head at Stiles.  
  
"What? Don't send a Stilinski to do a Ma.. Mi.."  
  
"Mahiʻai" Danny replied getting up.  
  
"Myhe.."  
  
"Ma-Hee-Aye"  
  
"Cool, cool I got it" Stiles took a moment to compose himself "Don't send a Stilinski to do a Danny's job"  
  
Danny laughed, he liked Stiles a lot. He thought back to what Stiles had asked him a couple of weeks ago, he had never answered. He'd probably regret this "Stiles? The answer to your question - Yes" It took a few moments for Stiles to register what he was talking about, a wide grin spread across his face. Danny laughed and went upstairs to wake Jaiden. He walked into the room and sat on the bed, Jaiden looked so peaceful, he didn't want to wake him. He put his arm on Jaiden's back.  
  
"Stiles!" Jaiden groaned "I already told you - Cock off"  
  
"Cock off?"  
  
"Sorry Dan" Jaiden rolled over so he was on his back. Danny's hand was now resting on his chest "I can't be rude to you" Jaiden placed his hand on the one Danny had on his bare chest "Please would you cock off and let me sleep?"  
  
"We have to go soon" Danny replied, it earned him another groan "Come on buddy"  
  
"Don't wanna"  
  
"If you get up now not only will I toast your marshmallows later I'll even feed you with no complaints"  
  
Jaiden sighed and got up "Using my love of food against me, I thought you loved me"  
  
"Of course I do - Don't worry I'm going straight to hell for it" Jaiden hit his arm "Come on, Jackson and Rhys are making bacon and pancakes - Surely the laughs of that going tits up is worth getting out of bed?" Danny got off the bed and pulled Jaiden up "I'll see you downstairs"  
  
Danny went back downstairs, as he approached the kitchen he heard Jackson and Stiles talking and Scott and Rhys laughing.  
  
"Mahiʻai?"  
  
"Yes! Finally!" Danny sat down at the table next to Scott "JD?"  
  
"Half asleep but alive" Danny replied. Rhys brought him a plate full of pancakes and bacon "Thanks" He took a big bite of the food "Oh god" It was the best bacon and pancakes he'd ever tasted "Rhys will you marry me? This is amazing"  
  
"Only if we can hire Jackson as a maid"  
  
"Rhys!"  
  
"Deal" Danny replied taking another bite.  
  
"Danny!"  
  
"I dunno Jackson" Stiles said drinking coffee, he and Scott had both finished their plates "I think you'd look good in a little black dress with a frilly white apron"  
  
"That's _really_ disturbing Sty" Jackson sat next to him and Rhys sat next to Danny. Scott got up to start on the dishes "Don't worry about that Scott"  
  
"It's cool bro" Scott replied.  
  
Jackson smiled at him and continued to eat. He realised that he'd left his coffee by the cooker and took Stiles' mug from his hand and started to drink. Stiles started to frown at him until Jackson blew him a kiss, he laughed and mouthed 'love you too' and then went to retrieve Jackson's coffee.  
  
Jaiden came down and sat next to Danny and dropped his head on the table. He felt better after talking to Derek and staying with him for a while but he was also completely shattered, he only had about an hours sleep. Rhys had finished and brought him over his breakfast, he lifted his head and smiled a thank you - It looked and smelt great but he didn't know if he had the energy to eat yet.  
  
He felt a hand around his shoulder, Danny took the fork and stabbed some bacon and put it in his mouth "Thanks Dan" Jaiden replied smiling and taking the fork from him. Danny took another sip of coffee before handing the rest to Jaiden, there was none left in the pot and he'd already had four cups before that "Thank you"  
  
"No problem - I'm gonna start loading the cars, the girls will be here soon" Danny got up and squeezed his shoulder.  
  
As they finished, one by one, Scott, Stiles and Jackson left to help Danny. Jaiden was still eating and Rhys sat opposite him, looking at him like he was trying to figure something out "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah" Rhys replied, he had been thinking about how different Jaiden was all night, he couldn't quite put his finger on it at first and then he realised that it was Danny that was making him different "Jaid? What's with you and Danny?"  
  
Jaiden sighed, it was hard enough to not think about Danny but everyone asking questions was making it a lot harder "Honestly Rhys I don't know" He'd now finished eating and drank some more coffee "I know that Danny likes me, for some reason, but I don't know what else is happening"  
  
"You mean you don't know how you feel about him?" Rhys asked, Jaiden replied with a nod. Rhys wasn't sure how to reply - He thought he knew Jaiden but he never once thought that he might ever be interested in guys. He heard Stiles calling him, he was thankful for the interruption, he didn't know what else to say to his best friend, he just wanted him to be happy "I know this will never win an award for the best advice but..." Stiles called him again "... Just follow your heart and you'll be okay"  
  
"Hey Cookie!" That was Jackson this time "Get your British ass out here now!"  
  
Rhys went to find them "Rwy'n Cymraeg eich ceiliog!"  
  
Jaiden laughed, only Rhys could insult someone in a language they wouldn't understand. He got up and started to wash up his plate and cup. He was trying to think about what to do with Danny, he mentioned to Derek about ignoring Danny and keeping a distance - Derek hit him and told him not to be a complete moron, it wouldn't do either of them any good.  
  
He finished cleaning up and went outside to help the others. Sarah, Allison, Lydia and Allison's aunt were now there too. He walked behind Sarah and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.  
  
"Stiles... Jaiden might see us" She said turning around smiling "Oh hey baby"  
  
"Stiles? Come here buddy" Jaiden gave her a kiss. He moved out of the way and pushed Stiles in front of Sarah, he took her arms and put them around Stiles and then done the same to him, he took out his phone and took a picture of them "Hold it there" He went back to them and moved Sarah's hand and placed it on Stiles' butt and went for another picture.  
  
Sarah had her head on Stiles' shoulder laughing "Have you finished?"  
  
"One more pic" Jaiden replied "Stiles your face is as red as my hair!" He took the last photo "This crap is going on Facebook"  
  
Sarah noticed Jackson looking at them, she whispered in Stiles' ear "I think Jackson's getting jealous" She stepped back "Jackson? You want in?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Jackson replied coming over to Stiles - Stiles put his arms around Jackson.  
  
"I'm not holding your ass"  
  
"Why not? It's a nice ass"  
  
"I'm sure it is" Stiles replied "But Sarah was holding my ass and therefor the person holding ass is the girl - You've gotta hold mine"  
  
Jackson put his hands on Stiles and squeezed his arse cheeks "You're still my bitch"  
  
"Uh huh - Which is why I was Spidey and your were MJ?"  
  
"Shit!" Jackson replied laughing, he'd been setup "Okay I'm your bitch"  
  
"And don't you forget it" They broke apart and walked back to the cars.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"I dunno" Stiles replied bumping shoulders "Did you honestly think I would have put _that_ much thought into this conversation? I thought it would have ended back at Spidey"  
  
Jackson laughed and spoke quietly to him "I really like you Stiles" He put his arm around him "I'm sorry for the past few years, all the shit I gave you"  
  
"It's okay" Stiles replied, he knew it must be hard for Jackson to apologise "We're good now - That's what matters"  
  
"Thanks Sty"  


* * *

They arrived at the lake and had taken all of the gear out of the vehicles. It was now time for them to decide who was going to do what. Jaiden saw that Allison's aunt was holding the rope they'd brought to make a rope swing.  
  
"Right guys" Kate said looking at the boys "We need to set this place up"  
  
Jaiden didn't give her a chance to say anything else "I call the rope swing"  
  
"Shotgun assistant rope swing maker!" Jackson added. Kate gave him a questioning look, it didn't need both of them "You know, safety in numbers and all that - JD may fall"  
  
"Okay, of you go" She handed them the rope "That means the rest of us are on tents"  
  
"Sweet!" Rhys replied. He loved putting tents up - He always put the tent up when he and Jaiden went camping which suited Jaiden fine, he'd happily take it down but hated putting it up "Come on Stiles" Rhys grabbed a tent and pulled Stiles along. Stiles was thankful that he enjoyed putting up tents, he wasn't going to get a say in it.  
  
Jackson and Jaiden had walked a little way from the others to a very big tree that had a branch extend over the lake. Jaiden turned to look at the rest of the group, they were all busy with the tents and other things and weren't watching them. He jumped and landed on the branch, he'd only ever managed to jump about ten foot before.  
  
"Holy shit JD!" Jackson said looking shocked "Since when can you fly?"  
  
Jaiden broke out into song "I'd sooner try defying gravity..." Jackson soon cut him off.  
  
"First of all, it's 'I'd sooner _buy_ defying gravity' And second, you're a moron" Jackson threw the rope up to him.  
  
"And _why_ are you here? This is a one man job"  
  
"I hate tents and they hate me" Jackson shrugged "So what's with the whole defying gravity thing?"  
  
"It's a good record" Jaiden replied sitting on the branch, he noticed Jackson scowling... When did he and Derek start hanging out? "I've always been able to jump pretty high but now the bond between Derek and me has made me lot stronger" He'd now tied the rope up "It's strange, when my mom and sister left I didn't feel any weaker but now being part of a pack I'm stronger"  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
"Honestly I'm not sure buddy - It's like a physical bond, we draw from each others strengths"  
  
"But you're vampire and Derek's werewolf - How can you be part of the same pack?"  
  
"We may be different but the packs work the same for both. To have a mixed pack is uncommon but it's not unheard of" He'd now finished securing the rope "Done!" He stood back up on the branch and looked to the group, Stiles and Rhys had started on their second tent and that was nearly up - Scott and Danny were just finishing their first. He called over to them "We need someone to test the swing" Stiles and Rhys, although fairly tall, are skinny, Jackson and Scott were well built but shorter, He and Danny were the tallest but Danny was slightly more well built than him so logically he would weigh the most "Danny! You're a fat bastard!"  
  
"Language!" Kate shouted looking up with a smile. Jaiden smiled back and pointed down to Jackson.  
  
Jackson noticed the blame trying to be put on him "Piss off JD"  
  
"Language!" Jackson then pointed up to Jaiden "If you two send me grey over this weekend I swear I'll kill you both"  
  
"I'll help you" Danny replied walking over to Jaiden and Jackson, he pulled on the rope a couple of times "You sure this is safe?"  
  
"Of course it is" Jackson replied.  
  
"I don't trust you two" Danny jumped up and grabbed hold of the rope, he stayed there for a few seconds before dropping down "It'll do" Danny walked off to go finish the tent.  
  
"He doesn't trust us Jacks" Jaiden said jumping down.  
  
"Bastard"  
  
"Language!" Kate said, Jackson wasn't sure how she could have heard him "Did you guys wanna find some wood for the fire?"  
  
They both gave a thumbs up and walked off into the woods.  
  
"What do you want for your birthday?" Jaiden asked.  
  
"We're spending the whole day together so I'm good really - What about you?"  
  
"The same, as long as I have you guys I'm fine"  
  
"That's no help JD I have to get you something"  
  
"Well the same goes for you" Jaiden replied, he found a couple of thick branches and picked them up "Okay we make a deal not to get each other anything?"  
  
"Agreed" Jackson replied "So where'd you get to last night?"  
  
Jaiden froze for a second. Jackson was asleep, they were all asleep... At least they were when he left "I went to see Derek"  
  
"I hope he told you that you guys need to talk and soon"  
  
"He did but what he should have been telling me is I need to get a car. Do you realise just how far it is between our houses? My calves are still killing"  
  
Jackson smiled, only Jaiden could politely tell you to mind your own damn business without being rude or even actually saying it "You can borrow mine whenever you need bro"  
  
"Thanks Jacks" Jaiden realised that his hands were full of branches "Hey why am I doing all the hard graft?"  
  
"Err cause you're stronger than me craphat"  
  
"Ha! The real Jackson's back"  
  
"I called you craphat with love. What more do you want?"  
  
"For you to take some of the wood?" Jackson picked up a few more pieces before taking some from Jaiden, they started to head back to camp "Thanks honey"  
  
"Oh no! No! No! No! I've already admitted to being Stiles' bitch, I am not being yours too"  
  
"Fine, see if I care - Stiles said I'm his second best friend, I can get him to bitch you around on my behalf"  
  
"I won't do it" Jackson replied doing his best to be defiant, he could tell Jaiden wasn't buying it but he wasn't going to let him have complete satisfaction "Okay I will do it because I'll do anything he asks of me" They were now back at the camp, Stiles popped his head up from behind a tent.  
  
"You'll do anything who asks? You're talking about me aren't you?" He noticed Jaiden smiling and Jackson turning red "You are!" Jackson was now smiling too "That's it bitch, know your place" Jackson laughed at him "My back is aching a little, I want a back rub later"  
  
"Sissies give back rubs and I am not a sissy - I'll give you a back _massage_ later" Jackson dropped his pile of wood on top of Jaiden's "Your tent or mine?"  
  
"I feel like going naturist" Stiles replied. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped "Aaah!" He turned to see Lydia "You scared me"  
  
"And you're supposed to be in love with me not Jackson"  
  
"I.. Err.. Well.. It's... Jackson is just my bitch, my handsome and strong and so not a sissy bitch - You're the love of my life"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Kissey kissey?" Stiles asked, she gave him a kiss, it wasn't full on lips but wasn't on the cheek either, it was sort of half and half. When he turned around he saw Jackson looking at him. It dawned on him that he'd now asked Jackson's girlfriend for a kiss, twice "Jaid? You wanna take over and I'll help with the wood? I gotta head in for a piss anyway"  
  
"Language!"  
  
"My bad" Stiles replied. He walked off into the woods, he hadn't actually needed to pee, he just wanted to speak to Jackson but now having used it as an excuse he was busting. When he was finished he started collecting some wood, a few minutes later Jackson came up to him.  
  
"Hey" Jackson said putting his arm around Stiles. Stiles wasn't sure why but it felt strange, he wanted to break free, he bent down to get another log. As soon as he stood up Jackson's arm was around him again, obviously he'd been too discreet. He turned to face Jackson and gave him the wood so his hands would be occupied "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" Stiles said, it was a little high pitched even for his liking. He took the wood from Jackson again, apparently touching wasn't the only problem, talking was too "We should split up, cover more ground. Meet back here in ten?"  
  
"Or stay together, I'll carry the wood, you just pile me up?"  
  
"Yeah okay Jackson we all know you're stronger than me but I am perfectly capable of carrying wood myself!"  
  
"You're being weired"  
  
"And you've always thought I'm a total spazz! What's different now?" Stiles replied walking off, he turned to look at Jackson but wish he hadn't. The blonde was just stood there looking in his direction. His face displayed every kind of emotion - Hurt, confused, angry, shocked and sad all in one "Shit!" He cursed himself, he wanted to say sorry to Jackson for kissing his girlfriend not shun him just for putting his arm around him and why was it a problem? Last night they had kissed and earlier Jackson was squeezing his ass "Fuck!" He was pleased that Kate wasn't around to hear his cursing, she'd probably kill him.  
  
He continued gathering wood for a while and looked at his watch, it felt like it had been more than ten minutes but only five had passed. He decided to start heading back, he wouldn't be able to carry much more anyway. He found Jackson sitting on a log, his head was in his hands, Stiles was overcome with guilt. He put his wood down and sat next to Jackson.  
  
"That was over spazzy even for me huh?" Jackson looked up at him, a smile was tugging at the corners of his lips but it couldn't quite get there "Sorry for kissing Lydia" The smile had stopped trying to form and now Jackson's face was confused "Could you maybe stop looking all cute and stuff and say something?"  
  
"Cute?"  
  
"I was thinking more on the lines of 'Keep away from my girl you dork' but that's better than not talking"  
  
"Cute?"  
  
"Keep away from my girl you dork?"  
  
"Cute?"  
  
"You're stuck in a loop Jacko" Stiles replied. The smile was now there in it's full glory, Stiles bumped Jackson's shoulder "I like your smile, you don't smile enough"  
  
"I smile"  
  
"Not enough though"  
  
"You make me smile" Jackson replied, he found himself putting his arm around Stiles again only this time he wasn't pushed away "Thanks" He lent his head down on Stiles shoulder "About Lydia... We're... Please don't tell anyone yet... We're not dating anymore" Stiles spun around to face Jackson, the movement made Jackson fall and they ended up on the ground, Jackson laying on top of Stiles "Sty!"  
  
"Why are you not dating anymore?"  
  
"We were kinda forced into being together by our friends, we went along with it but neither of us were happy so we decided to call it off"  
  
"You guys looked good together"  
  
"I think that was the problem" Jackson replied "We looked good so everyone thought we should be together - Don't get me wrong I do like Lydia but not like that, I just want us to be friends" Jackson realised that he was still on top of Stiles but Stiles had now put his arms around him and was trying to cuddle him, he dropped his head to lay on Stiles chest "So anyway she's free now - You should ask her out"  
  
"Like that would ever happen - We're talking now, becoming friends and I like that, a lot, I think I could happily live like this"  
  
"What? With me laying on top of you cuddling?"  
  
"I meant being friends with her, that would be enough, but yeah cuddling you is pretty damn good"  
  
"Thanks - Kissing me is good too right?"  
  
Stiles laughed into Jackson hair "I was surprised, you're a gentle kisser" Stiles found his hand moving down Jackson's back, he didn't know what he was doing but couldn't stop himself. He felt Jackson tense up a little "You're right, it is a nice ass"  
  
"Yours is nice too"  
  
"Which is better? Kissing you or Cuddling you?"  
  
"They're the same really" Jackson replied lifting his head to look at Stiles "I imagine kissing and cuddling together would be pretty epic" Stiles reached up and placed a kiss on his lips "You call that a kiss? I'm not your gr.."  
  
Before he could finish, Stiles lips were pressed against his again, only this time they were more demanding. He tried to curse himself for not preparing for this, it was obvious that the conversation would end this way but all he could think about was how good it felt. He tried to part those loving lips with his tongue, he wanted to taste and feel the inside of Stiles mouth - Stiles took his tongue in his lips and sucked on it - Jackson heard a moan, it had come from him - Stiles finished sucking his tongue and allowed it full entrance. Jackson felt a hand push it's way underneath his shorts and boxers, squeezing his arse cheek, he found himself moaning into Stiles mouth again - For a split second he wondered if he was dreaming, this felt too good to be true. He felt something hard pressing into his thigh and realised he was getting hard too - He reached down and started to grope Stiles cock through his shorts.  
  
Stiles pulled away from the kiss panting "No... We shouldn't... We can't do this" Jackson got off of him and run his hand through his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry" It _was_ too good to be true, he turned to walk away... Why were his eyes stinging?  
  
"Jacko wait!" Stiles said grabbing his arm "I didn't mean no as in no - I meant it as in _no_ \- not yet" Jackson's face was full of confusion, Stiles smiled and gave him a quick kiss "This is _really_ confusing and I'm a little scared but I want to do this, just not now, not here. The others will be wondering where we are" He placed another kiss on Jackson's soft lips "And I want our first time to be special"  
  
"Really?" Jackson asked, his lips were in a full blown smile.  
  
"Yeah - I mean if you want it too?"  
  
"I do and I want people to know too. Maybe not just yet, I think we both need time to get our heads around this, but soon"  
  
"I like the sound of that"  
  
They engaged in another passionate kiss before heading back to the group.  


* * *

After getting everything setup, the girls had taken to laying on the shore sunbathing and the boys had been messing around in the lake and on the rope swing. They had decided that it was time for the girls to get wet - Jaiden and Jackson didn't want any part of it. Being safe from the girls was worth the everlasting taunts from their friends.  
  
"So we're agreed?" Stiles asked "Jacko and Jaid are pussy shits - Scott's on Lydia, Rhys takes Sarah, Danny with Kate and I get Allison?"  
  
The other three agreed and they made their way out of the water and ran over to the girls - Scott, Stiles and Rhys picked up their respective girls and threw them over their shoulders, running back into water with them screaming.  
  
Danny had held back a second, the others hadn't wanted to take Kate as they were scared of her... so was he slightly. He stood beside her, she took her sunglasses off to look at him "I'm supposed to pick you up and throw you into the water but that would be rude" He held his hand to help her up "Would you join me?"  
  
Kate smiled at him "Such a gentleman" They made their way into the lake to join the others "You three could learn a lot from Danny" The others looked up to see Danny walking Kate into the lake.  
  
"You now join those two in the rank of pussy shit!"  
  
"I'm going to let you have that one" Kate replied. Stiles felt a sense of accomplishment, he gave the others a smug grin "Don't get cocky"  
  
"My bad"  
  
Jaiden swan over to Danny and came up behind him, throwing his arms around Danny's chest and brining him into a cuddle "I was thinking. Jackson is Stile's bitch and you said that you're going to feed me marshmallows later so does that mean you're my bitch?"  
  
"No and if you get too many thoughts like that I won't even be toasting your marshmallows let alone feeding them to you"  
  
"You have to, that was the deal for me getting out of bed. Either promise you will or I stop hugging you"  
  
"I can live with that" Danny replied, Jaiden started to release his hold but Danny soon pulled his hands back "I do solemnly swear that when the time comes I shall feed you with hot gooey marshmallow goodness"  
  
Jaiden rested his head on Danny's shoulders, he noticed that Danny had a nice neck "I'm hungry"  
  
"You're always hungry Jai"  
  
"True but it's the other kind of hunger"  
  
"Oh" Danny replied, he still had to get used to Jaiden's other needs "I know it's not your normal style but you can snack on me if you want?" Jaiden started to squeeze him "Hey! What's that for?"  
  
"You would never be a snack - You mean more to me than that"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course you do Dan - Why would you ever question that?"  
  
"I don't know, I just... forget I said anything yeah?" He felt Jaiden's nod on his shoulder. He looked over to the others, Stiles and Jackson were trying to wrestle each other and failing. Jackson is his best friend, he only has to look at him and he knows what he's thinking and lately he'd become close to Stiles too "I think they like each other and more than friends"  
  
"You're right" Jaiden replied "I'm glad we got into the water when they came back because they reeked of each other and arousal - Seriously it was so strong I was get horny from it... Which is just plain wrong"  
  
Danny laughed "I'm now having disturbing images of them kissing and you getting off from it"  
  
"Every guy needs a fantasy"  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"Shania Twain naked in a jacuzzi of custard" Jaiden replied. Danny laughed, it wasn't so much the fantasy but the way Jaiden had said it so quickly and with no hesitation.  
  
"I may be gay but that image is pretty hot" He felt Jaiden nodding on his shoulder "What do you want for your birthday?"  
  
"You"  
  
Danny elbowed him in the stomach "I'm being serious Jai. Kyle doesn't know what to get you and I said I'll find out so I need two things"  
  
"You and Kyle"  
  
"If you don't say anything else that will be what you get. Us butt naked with a bow covering our dicks" Jaiden closed his eyes and started to picture it. He was having difficulties picturing Kyle but he had a vivid image of Danny. Danny felt something hard pressing into his back "Jai?"  
  
Jaiden realised what was going on and quickly let go of Danny and moved away from him "I'm sorry"  
  
Danny smiled, Jaiden looked even hotter when blushing "It's cool buddy, we're teenage guys, a change in the temperature can turn us on"  


* * *

After spending the whole afternoon playing in the water, the group had took to sitting around the fire toasting marshmallows. They were all sitting in pairs and had been randomly moving around, except for Danny and Kate and Stiles and Jackson. Lydia was now sat with Scott, Sarah with Rhys and Allison with Jaiden.  
  
Somehow Jaiden had moved from the log to sitting on the ground between Allison's legs, she was fiddling with his hair and at one stage had started to braid it, she soon undone it.  
  
"Allison? I don't think he's going to feed me marshmallows" Jaiden said expecting her to know what he was talking about.  
  
"Who's not?"  
  
"Danny - He said if I got out of bed he'd toast me marshmallows and here I am, not in bed, and with a distinct lack of marshmallows"  
  
"You have loads of marshmallows"  
  
"But not Danny marshmallows"  
  
"I'm sure he hasn't forgotten" Allison replied, she ruffled his hair "Anyone told you you're weird?" Jaiden nodded and pointed at Rhys, Stiles and Scott. He then pointed behind him gesturing her "It's a cute weird" Jaiden lifted the stick with a marshmallow on behind him giving it to her "Thank you"  
  
"You're welcome" He replied. He liked Allison, first he thought she reminded him of Elise but then he remembered that deep down she was a bitch and Allison wasn't so she was what he wished Elise was "I wish my sister was like you"  
  
"You have a sister?"  
  
"Half sister - She moved away with my mom, she used to bully me"  
  
"If I ever meet her I'll bully her"  
  
He tilted his head back to look up at her grinning "Thanks"  
  
Allison smiled and swiped her finger across his nose "Definitely a cute weird" Neither of them had noticed Danny in front of them, when Jaiden looked forward again he placed a marshmallow in his mouth "Happy now?" Jaiden nodded, she laughed and got up "I'm going to speak to Kate, you guys do whatever it is you do"  
  
Allison walked off and Danny took her place "Thank you" Jaiden said wrapping his arms around Danny's legs "You have hairy legs"  
  
"I'm not shaving them if that's what you're getting at" Danny replied, Jaiden traced his finger over his right leg "Stop that, it tickles"  
  
"You love it"  
  
Danny sighed, he loved everything Jaiden done "Jai, I have to tell you something"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I..." Danny lowered his voice so the others couldn't hear him, why did he decide now was the time? "I really like you, a lot, and I don't mean just as a friend. I know we can't be together but I think I love you" Jaiden was rubbing his leg, he placed a kiss on it, he would have kissed Danny some other place but the position he was in and the fact that they weren't alone stopped him "We're still friends?"  
  
"Always Dan, nothing will ever stop that"  


* * *

After another couple hours of them all talking, along with Rhys and Stiles singing... Trying to sing, they had all turned in for the night. Kate had said that it had to be same sex pairings, Scott was going to say something about Danny and Jaiden sharing but Allison smacked him into shutting up before he could get too far, she felt sure that Danny and Jaiden hadn't caught on to it even if the others had.  
  
Jaiden was laying in the tent wide awake. He knew how Danny felt about him but hearing it from Danny had made it all so real now. He had wanted to say more to Danny but he couldn't find the words.  
  
"Danny?" He listened to Danny's breathing, he was fast asleep "I think I've fallen for you too. You make me laugh, you're intelligent and god I swear you're the most handsome guy I've ever seen. If I had a heart you would have stolen it, I want to be with you so much... But Kyle and Sarah are... I don't want to hurt them... I kinda regret that stupid bet now, not because I don't like Sarah, I do, but because I know that I'm going to end up hurting her, she deserves so much better than me... So do you... And Jackson was right, I was jealous of Kyle, I saw you kiss him and I wanted it to be for me... I wish I'd realised how I felt before... And I wish I was man enough to tell you this when you're awake... I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really not the best chapter at all, this one gave me issues.
> 
> I like Kate.... Anyone else hoping that Peter didn't actually kill her and she comes back in season 2 as a wolf? That would be some epic karma - Becoming the thing she hated most. Anyway, Kate get's a +1 from me, comment and let you know what you think.


	13. Confesions, Fifa & Piercings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is spread out over a few days and different events as they don't really warrant their own chapters. It's also mostly a filler until the birthdays.

**_Disclaimer_**   
  
I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind. Although strongly based on Teen Wolf this is fiction and not a script for the show so it won't always follow everything that has happened in the show.  
  


  


* * *

"I'm sorry" Rhys said laying beside Jaiden on his bed.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about, I should have told you before"  
  
"I understand why you didn't now - I shouldn't have flipped out like I did"  
  
"Don't worry about it Rhys, I just want us to be good"  
  
"Promise we won't hide anything from each other again?"  
  
"I promise" Jaiden replied. He turned to face Rhys, his eyes betrayed him by letting Rhys know he's been crying "Thanks for accepting me"  
  
"My best friend is a vampire... It's pretty bloody cool really" Rhys cuddled up close to Jaiden "No secrets - I never really liked Lara as much as I made out, I was kinda jealous, it felt like she was taking you from me"  
  
"That will never happen - I move away and you come find me, vampires and werewolves don't even break us apart"  
  
"Good point" Rhys replied, he knew they would always be friends. He was angry with Jaiden but only because he had kept it a secret but he would always love him like a brother "One more thing - When you told me, I asked Derek to bite me. I don't know what I was trying to achieve, I think I wanted to get back at you or something, it was stupid of me but luckily he was the voice of reason - He told me that he wouldn't do it because I was angry and upset and that he would never do it without your consent"  
  
"Really? He said that?"  
  
"Yeah... Why are you questioning that?"  
  
"Well he's the alpha... Not an alpha werewolf but the alpha of our pack, I have to go along with what he says whether I agree or not" Jaiden smiled, all that bad ass attitude of Derek's and deep down he's a softy "Just wait 'til I see him"  
  
"You're nasty" Rhys replied "So how come you didn't tell Sarah?" He kind of regretted asking. Sarah hadn't dumped Jaiden as such but she told him that she knew his heart belonged to someone else and they'd agreed to stop seeing each other "Sorry Jaid"  
  
"It's alright bro - She's right, staying together wouldn't do us any good and at least finishing now we can be friends"  
  
"Don't waste it Jaid, tell Danny how you feel about him"  
  
"It's not that simple Rhys, I won't hurt Kyle"   


* * *

"I can't believe Sarah is a witch"  
  
"I can't believe Lydia declared her love for me" Stiles replied. Jackson gently bit on his neck "Stop that, I'm playing Fifa"  
  
"You're supposed to say that you belong to me now"  
  
"Not when I'm playing Fifa" Jackson bit harder, running his tongue along Stiles' neck "Shit that feels good" In the few seconds that Stiles had his eyes closed in ecstasy the computer had scored a goal against him "What the hell!" He got up throwing the controller on the bed and went to pick up his phone.  
  
"What are you doing now?"  
  
"Calling Danny" Stiles replied waiting for Danny to answer "I have a complaint"  
  
"Morning Stiles"  
  
"Morning Danny - You'd think that dating a guy would be easier, I mean they _should_ know what we do and don't like"  
  
"What's Jack done?"  
  
"He was trying to seduce me while playing Fifa - I lost the friggin game!"  
  
"Asshole"  
  
"Exactly! He's just sitting there all sexy and innocent like he's done nothing wrong"  
  
"Asshole"  
  
"And now he's giving me that sexy smile and he knows I'll forgive him"  
  
"Asshole"  
  
"But I'm never going to have that game back, it's lost to time now"  
  
"Asshole"  
  
"And I can have him anytime I want"  
  
"Asshole... I'm going to keep saying asshole, it seems to be turning Kyle on"  
  
"He's now... Wait! What? Really?"  
  
"Yeah and I swear I'll inflict physical harm upon Jackson but I'm about to get head so I _really_ have to go now"  
  
"Cool, yeah, go and enjoy... Jacko won't be getting one for a while" Stiles ended the call and put the phone down.  
  
"I won't be getting what for a while?" Jackson asked walking over to Stiles.  
  
"A blow job, Danny's about to get one"  
  
Jackson kissed Stiles and pushed him to the bed "Maybe I won't be getting one but you didn't say that I couldn't give one"  
  
"Asshole"   


* * *

Jackson and Jaiden had finished getting supplies for the party and had put them in the car. They were now walking aimlessly around the mall waiting for the others who were buying them presents.  
  
"What do we do now? We're not meeting the others for another 20 minutes"  
  
"Got your phone?" Jaiden asked "We could play draw something?"  
  
"We only have 20 minutes JD, you put too much effort into yours" They were walking past and tattoo a piercing parlour "Lydia wanted me to get my belly button pierced"  
  
"You should do it, I think Stiles would like it"  
  
"Really? I'm in if you are"  
  
Jaiden thought for a few seconds, there were so many more worse things they could do in 20 minutes "Yeah go for it"  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------

  


The others had been waiting around for 15 minutes when Jaiden and Jackson left the parlour. Lydia noticed first and raised her eyebrow, Jackson smiled and stuck his thumb up to her.  
  
"Where have you guys been? We were worried"  
  
"No _we_ were worried Rhys" Scott replied "You were wanting Sarah to cast some bad ass spell on them"  
  
"Go on Sarah, turn them into a frog or something"  
  
"As a modern witch I find it offensive that you think all we can do is turn people into frogs" Sarah replied "Maybe I should turn you into a frog?"  
  
"No I don't like the sound of that - Can you do a Samantha?" Sarah smiled and wriggled her nose "That is so cool"  
  
"If Rhys is finished being a dork..."  
  
"I haven't..."  
  
"... I wanna know what you guys were up to"  
  
"Yeah, show us" Lydia replied. The others looked at her, she obviously knew something they didn't. Jackson and Jaiden lifted their shirts up revealing the piercings "That is so sexy"  
  
Allison quickly took out her phone and snapped a photo "Definitely needs to go on Facebook"  
  
"There's more" Jackson said taking hold of Jaiden's shirt and lifting it higher to reveal a hoop in his left nipple.  
  
"Christ!" Kyle said "Now _that_ is sexy"  
  
"What have you two been drinking? Whatever it is I don't want any"  
  
"Come on then McCall" Jackson replied "You can touch it"  
  
Scott smiled and went up to Jackson feeling the bar through the skin "That's freaky"   


* * *

"Mom please tell me you're joking?" Jackson asked, she smiled and shook her head no "But why Aunt Emily? She's crazy!"  
  
"Don't be rude honey - She's not crazy, just a little... irregular"  
  
"But Stiles, Danny and JD will be there!"  
  
"Danny has met her"  
  
"But Stiles and JD haven't! She'll scare them away!" Jackson sighed, it's not that he didn't like her... he just liked her more when she was in a different state "Why is she coming? She's never come for my birthday before, she only comes over for Christmas... I'm spending Christmas with Jeff and JD this year"  
  
"No you're not. Sweetie she's getting on in age now, she just wants to spend time with her family" Jackson knew she was right but that didn't mean he had to like it "You best be off to bed now"  
  
"Night mom"  
  
"Good night darling"  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------

  


Jackson was laying in bed, it had now turned midnight. He sent Jaiden a text, while it was going through he received one - They'd both text the same thing.  
  
 _'Happy Birthday!'_  
  
Jackson smiled, this was going to be the best birthday ever.  
  
 _'My aunt is flying in later. She'll be at dinner - I am so sorry JD'  
  
'Lol!'  
  
'You won't be lol'ing when you meet the old crow'  
  
'Jacks!'  
  
'Don't you start on me too'  
  
'I love you though'  
  
'Love you too bro' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was by far the worst I've written and probably the crappiest piece of fan fiction on the net.
> 
> A couple of those events could have been quite long chapters but at the same time they would most likely have ended up being boring too so this is what happened;
> 
> Rhys' parents travel for work a lot and sometimes went for a month at a time, he used to stay with Jeff and Jaiden but as they had moved he couldn't so was going to have to transfer schools. He said that if he has to transfer he wanted to stay with them so he's more or less moved in with him.
> 
> As Rhys is now living with them, and due to the supernatural activities in Beacon Hill, Jaiden told him about being a vampire - Rhys took that part well but was angry and hurt that Jaiden had kept it a secret from him.
> 
> Sarah could see that Jaiden has strong feelings for Danny and felt that she was holding him back so decided to end their relationship before it would be too hard and they both ended up getting hurt. Jaiden also told her that he was a vampire and she in turned confessed to being a witch - There will be more of that in a later chapter.
> 
> In case you couldn't guess, Stiles and Jackson are now dating. The rest of the group know, as do their parents.
> 
> Jackson has a great aunt called Emily and he really doesn't want his friends to meet her....


	14. Birthdays

  


**_Disclaimer_**   
  
I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind. Although strongly based on Teen Wolf this is fiction and not a script for the show so it won't always follow everything that has happened in the show.  
  


  


* * *

Jaiden woke up to the bed dipping down, he slowly opened his eyes to see Derek smiling at him.  
  
"Happy Birthday" Jaiden sat up in bed exposing his bare chest "I can't believe you got your nipple pierced"  
  
"Is dad still pissed?" He still couldn't understand why the nipple was a problem but the belly button wasn't.  
  
"Nah he's calmed down now" Derek reached down and picked a present off the floor "It's nothing much"  
  
"Thanks" Jaiden replied taking the present, he placed it on the bed and gave Derek a hug "I can smell bacon"  
  
"Rhys is cooking you a full english but don't tell him I told you, he wanted to surprise you"  
  
"Surely he'd know I can smell it?"  
  
"He's closed the doors in the house, opened the windows in the kitchen and opened the back door to try hide it. I told him you have heightened senses and would still smell it, he told me if I didn't shut up and stop trying to 'piss on his chips' he'd throw water over me so the house smelt of wet dog... He's too much like Stiles"  
  
Jaiden laughed, Rhys and Stiles were very much a like which is why he was so drawn to Stiles when they first met "And you didn't kill him?"  
  
"I didn't think you'd forgive me if I did" Derek replied. He got up off the bed "I'm going to check on him, don't be too long or you'll be late for school"  
  
Once Derek had left the room Jaiden opened the card from him. The outside of the card had a photo of a sunset over a lake and said Happy Birthday. Underneath 'Brother' had been hand written on. He opened the inside and was greeted with a hand written message that passed over both sides of the card.  
  
 _Jaiden;  
  
Until now I didn't realise just how sucky the messages are in sibling cards, I couldn't find anything that was even slightly close to how I feel about you.  
  
I have so much I want to say to you, I've wanted to tell you since we first bonded but I haven't been able to find the words.  
  
It was hard losing my family, I didn't know how I was going to live each day, I didn't want to live. But I had Laura and somehow we survived together - Now she's gone too.  
  
These past few months have been really hard, I tried to hide away and not let anyone in, I couldn't stand to be hurt again. But then you came in to my life. And even though I treated you really bad you still stood by me and not only saved my life but helped me to walk away with all my limbs. After what I done you could have turned your back on me but you didn't, it was then that I realised how much I need you.  
  
Each day will still be hard but I know I can get through with you. You're more than just a friend and pack mate - You're like my brother and I love you like you're my real brother and I always will.  
  
Love you little bro.  
  
\--Derek _   
  
Jaiden closed the card and wiped a tear from his eyes. He had felt that way about Derek too but had tried not to push it too much - Vampires in general are very loyal and form close packs but he wasn't sure what it was like for werewolves.  
  
He got out of bed and pinned the card up on his keep sake wall, it contained things that were special to him. There were numerous photos of him and Rhys along with other friends and letters from his mom and Elise. Jaiden reached into the bag and pulled out all six Star Wars movies on Blu-Ray. When he moved to Beacon Hills he lost a lot of games, DVD's and CD's, he didn't have time to collect the ones borrowed by friends - Not that he could remember who had borrowed what. Star Wars was one that was left behind.  
  
Jaiden went for a shower before heading downstairs where he was greeted by his dad with a card.  
  
"Happy birthday son"  
  
Jaiden gave him a big hug "Thanks dad"  
  
"I'm sorry I can't make it to dinner tonight. Would you give Jackson his card for me"  
  
"Yeah no problem - I think he's relieved you can't come in a way, his aunt will be there and he's embarrassed. He was trying to convince Stiles and me to call in sick"  
  
"And of course that has made the two of you want to go even more"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Jaiden replied, he walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter, Rhys placed the plate in front of him before giving him a hug "A full english! Thanks bro!"  
  
"Happy birthday buddy" Rhys gave Derek a cocky grin "See D-Dawg - I told you he wouldn't smell it"  
  
"And I told you not to call me that" Derek replied glaring at him.  
  
"You might scare Stiles but it doesn't work on me, unlike him I'm not a pussy shit"  
  
Jeff had just walked back into the kitchen "Mind your language Rhys" Derek got up, wolfed out a little and growled at Rhys who in turn let out a small scream "Derek, stop scaring him"  
  
Jaiden laughed at them, he was so thankful that they get along well. At first he wondered if they were just doing it for his sake but soon realised that it was a genuine friendship starting between them. The past few nights Derek had stayed in Rhys' room, it had somehow came out in conversation that he'd never played an Xbox and Rhys had made it his task to change that and get Derek into gaming like any other teenage guy.  
  
"I've gotta get my bag, want me to grab yours?" Rhys asked.  
  
"Yeah thanks mate" Jaiden finished his breakfast and got up to clean the plates.  
  
"I'm on it" Derek said taking the plates from him.  
  
"Jaiden?" Jeff called him over, they started to make their way outside "I know you said that you didn't want anything but you're my son, I couldn't not get you something and your mom and I had planned this for both you and Elise when you turned 17" He opened the front door and led Jaiden outside "Happy birthday son" There in the drive was a Dodge Nitro with a large bow attached to the windscreen.  
  
"Holy shit!" Jaiden said in awe, Jeff didn't like him swearing but allowed it "Thanks dad!" Jaiden walked up to the machine running his hand over it "Dad? Are you sure we can afford it?"  
  
"Hey I'm supposed to worry about the money, you're meant to find ways of blowing it"  
  
"Dad I'm serious, I am very grateful and really, really like it but if we can't afford it..."  
  
"Jaiden it's okay - We had a lot left over from the sale of the old house and besides, your mom was 142 - She accrued a fair amount of things during her life and she made sure that we'd be alright - That you would be alright"  
  
"How do you mean?" Jaiden asked.  
  
"She set up a trust fund for you, you get access to it when you're 18"  
  
"Really? Why? I mean she couldn't have known what would happen when I was born... Unless she had premonitions but I'm pretty sure she would have told me that was one of her gifts"  
  
"She was very intelligent and lived a long life, she liked to look ahead and she knew that Elise could end up being a problem - She wanted to make sure her baby boy would be okay"  
  
Rhys had just came outside with their bags and the keys for the Nitro, he smiled at his best friend still running his hand over the hood. Jeff had asked him to find out what car Jaiden would like if he could have anything he wanted. He made a point of asking when they were with the others so Jaiden wouldn't get suspicious.  
  
"We better get going bro, don't want detention on your birthday... Although I think Whitty would like it" Jackson often called him Cookie so he had decided to do the same to him.   


* * *

"Stiles! What are you doing?" Jackson asked as Stiles hand moved down to his crotch.  
  
"Pleasuring my boyfriend"  
  
"We're in the library!"  
  
"Nothing gets past you does it?" Stiles replied kissing him again "It's time to face it Jacko, your boyfriend is a complete nerd. I've spent so much time in the library that I know this section only gets around four visits a day"  
  
"You're my nerd" Jackson replied closing his eyes. He loved how Stiles was calling them boyfriends now.  
  
Stiles was biting and sucking hard on his neck, there was no doubt that it would leave a mark. He dropped to his knees and undone Jacksons pants, pulling them down along with his boxers to release his semi hard cock. Stiles grasped Jacksons arse with his hands and started to gently lick the inside of his thighs, slowly working his way up to Jacksons balls, licking all the way around.  
  
Jackson let out a moan, his heart pounding in his chest. They were in the library and could get caught at any minute. He was about to tell Stiles to stop, they'd get suspended for this if they got caught but then Stiles tongue swirled around the head of his cock, tasting the precome and that was enough to force the worry from his mind.  
  
Stiles took the head in his lips, gently sucking it before slowly taking more of Jacksons now rock hard cock in his mouth. He ran his hands over Jackson's body like he did when they were making out but this time, with Jackson inside of him, it felt different. He could feel the ripples on his abs and the very fine hair on his chest that couldn't really be seen and his soft nipples.  
  
He moved one hand down to play with Jackson's balls while the other moved back to his arse, his middle finger passing through the cracks to lightly tease his hole before entering causing Jackson's body to tense up "Holy... Fuck!" Stiles found himself trying to smile at Jackson's reaction but a mouthful of cock made it near impossible.  
  
Stiles changed the movement of his finger to work with his mouth, pushing his finger in as his mouth moved up Jackson's cock. He was still playing with Jackson's balls, pulling and squeezing them. It wasn't long before he felt them tense up and knew he was soon going to blow. Jackson tried to pull away but Stiles wouldn't let him.  
  
"Sty!" Jackson started between moans "I'm going to..." Stiles started moving faster and faster until he felt hot liquid hitting the back of his throat. Jackson was shaking at his knees, gripping the bookshelf to stop him from collapsing on the floor.  
  
Stiles continued sucking until he was sure Jackson's orgasm at subsided. He pulled away from Jackson and raised up from his knees, Jackson pulled his pants up. Stiles placed a gentle kiss on his lips "Happy Birthday" He moved back in for another kiss, more fierce and passionate.   


* * *

Jaiden had sat down at their usual table in the cafeteria, he just had an apple and a bottle of water - He was still full from the breakfast Rhys had cooked, it worried him a little, he was always ready to eat.  
  
Jackson soon joined him, sitting opposite. Jaiden smelt something on him, something he would have preferred not to "No offence but next time you jerk off could you maybe shower after? I love you to pieces but I'd prefer not to smell sex" Jackson was smiling and blushing. Jaiden couldn't wait to turn him so he would have an over sensitive nose and get to find out what it's like to smell sex on your friend. He thought for a second, Jackson didn't smell like that earlier and now he smelt more of Stiles too "Holy shit Jacks!" Jackson was blushing even more "How could you guys even..."  
  
"In the library" Jackson replied, Jaiden reached over and they first bumped "It was great, he..."  
  
"Feel free to stop now"  
  
"You're just jealous cause I got a birthday blowjob and you haven't - I'm sure Danny would..." Jackson stopped himself from finishing that sentence, he should never have even started it and it really, really didn't need finishing. He could see the pain on Jaiden's face and was feeling bad "I'm sorry Jaiden"  
  
"It's okay" It wasn't okay really, not at all. He wanted Danny badly. And it wasn't about sex or anything, yeah he'd thought about that, after all he's like any teenager but he could easily live without that. What he wanted, what he _needed_ was to hold Danny, tell him every day how much he loves him and to give Danny anything he wanted. For Danny's face to be the first thing he sees in the morning and the last thing at night. Vampires do have mates although it's not for life but he would happily have Danny for life.  
  
"Why aren't you doing anything about it JD? You're not with Sarah now and it's obvious how much you want him. Why are you putting yourself through this hell?"  
  
"Because I'd much rather feel like this than hurt Kyle - I know I didn't like him at first, I was jealous, but he's a good guy and I can't hurt him just to please myself" Jaiden looked up to see Kyle in the que getting his lunch with Stiles. Scott and Allison came and sat with them, shortly followed by Sarah, Rhys and Lydia.  
  
It was the first time he'd seen Allison today, she came up to him and gave him a light kiss "Happy birthday"  
  
"Thanks Ali"  
  
"Are you okay buddy?" Scott asked nodding to the apple sat in front of Jaiden "Not like you to not have a three course banquet"  
  
"Rhys cooked an epic breakfast this morning, I ate _way_ too much fried bread" Kyle and Stiles had now joined them, Stiles took the seat next to Jackson and Kyle sat down beside Jaiden "Hey"  
  
"Hey" Kyle replied bumping his shoulder. This is what Jaiden was talking about, Kyle didn't have to be friendly with him after how he'd reacted at first and especially when Danny wasn't around. But here he was bumping shoulders, flashing friendly smiles and feeding him a chicken strip... Wait, when did that start happening?  
  
"Where's Danny?" Rhys asked.  
  
"He said something about not being hungry and needing to study for a test next period... My boyfriend is a nerd"  
  
Jackson nodded "I hear you buddy - Mine too" Stiles looked up from his plate and gave a goofy grin. Jackson placed a kiss on Stiles cheek before taking a spicy wedge. Stiles made a noise and Jackson turned to look at him "Did you just?"  
  
"Wow Stiles, that growl gives me a run for my money"  
  
"Whatever Jaid, yours is less a growl and more a lions roar" Jaiden waved him off, his growl wasn't that bad and it's not liked he growled often, just when he was severely pissed off.  
  
"You okay?" Kyle whispered to him.  
  
"Yeah I'm cool"  
  
"Sure? You seemed really sad and distant when we came over - That and you're not eating"  
  
Jaiden smiled "What is it with everyone thinking there's something wrong because I'm not eating?"  
  
"Maybe because you're always the first to want to eat? Is that a vampire thing? I mean you eat enough for two people yet you have the body of a god - And stop blushing" Kyle placed another chicken strip in his mouth.  
  
"This time it's your fault I'm eating"  
  
"I try to help my friends"  
  
"When is your next game? I wanna come watch"  
  
"It's tonight" Kyle replied.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Jackson had overheard the conversation "Nah it's good JD, you should go watch - You too Sty"  
  
"Jan would kill us" Jackson dropped his head to the table with a thud causing the others to wince. Stiles placed his hand on the back of Jackson neck massaging it.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Jaiden will still love you no matter what"  
  
Jackson tilted his head to look at him "What about you?"  
  
"We'll see, I'm hoping I'll still love you but it may end that we revert back to me loving Lydia and you being my bitch"   
  
"So I'm not your bitch right now?"  
  
"No... Yeah... Well kinda... I'm gonna flirt with Lydia - You flirt with Scott"  
  
Scott turned around to look at them, he flashed Jackson a devilish smile "Hey"  
  
Jackson laughed and smiled back "Hey cutie"   


* * *

Derek stumbled into the kitchen, he'd fallen asleep on Rhys' bed after playing Xbox, Rhys was in the middle of cooking something "What you making?"  
  
"Fish and chips" Rhys replied. Derek smiled at him, Rhys had mentioned the other day he really fancied that "It's Friday, I'm British, I demand fish and chips"  
  
Derek held his hands up in defence "I never said a word" He walked up behind Rhys and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. Rhys always felt warm and safe.  
  
"You had another bad dream?" He felt Derek nod and turned around to face him, he was silently crying. Rhys pulled him into a hug, running his hand through Derek's hair "It's not your fault, you can't blame yourself for what happened and you really can't feel guilty about having a new pack, they want you to be happy Derek"  
  
"I miss them so much"  
  
"Do you want me to call Jaid? Get him to come home?"  
  
"No, you're here, I'm good" Derek replied hugging Rhys closer. He was feeling very guilty for having a new pack, for being happy with them but he also needed them. Jaiden had started to make things better and so had Rhys. And tomorrow Jackson would be part of the pack too. He let go of Rhys so he could continue cooking, it was then he noticed an extra plate "There's 3 plates?"  
  
"Yeah... Lydia is coming over"  
  
"That's cool"  
  
"Yeah... It was Whitty and Stiles, not me"  
  
"Okay - What was Jackson and Stiles?"  
  
"Lydia coming over"  
  
"You might as well be speaking in Welsh for all the sense you're making" Derek replied walking to the fridge "Want a beer?"  
  
"I'm 16"  
  
"And I'm 19" Derek handed him a beer "Jeff won't mind and when I explain that you forced me to have one he'll understand it's your fault"  
  
"I thought werewolves can't lie?"  
  
"Nah that's pixies"  
  
"Man if I were a pixie I'd go to Neverland, find Tinker Bell and show Julia Roberts a real man"  
  
"Sorry buddy I'll be busy then" Derek replied as the doorbell sounded "Make yourself useful?"  
  
"I'm cooking"  
  
"I'll take over. It can't be that hard, you're doing it"  
  
Rhys passed Derek the spatula before hitting him and going to let Lydia in. That was the fourth time Derek had woke from a bad dream in the past week, each time felt like it was getting worse but each time Rhys was there, holding him and telling him that everything would be okay. The younger boy didn't know how much it meant to him, how much it helped to ease the pain.   
  
Rhys had wanted them to tell Jaiden, he said that Jaiden should know and would want to know of the pain Derek was feeling. Derek did want to tell him and very nearly did break and reveal all but he knew that his brother was going through enough pain of his own with Danny and there was no way he could add to that, he loved Jaiden too much.  
  
Their connection was strong and it was very hard to hide it from Jaiden but so far he had managed. He'd learned long ago how to hide emotion from his pack, his emotions gave away that it was him who had eaten half of the brownies his mom made for the school bake sale and he swore nothing like that would happen again.  
  
Rhys and Lydia walked into the kitchen. It was the first time that Lydia and Derek had met. The only one of Jaiden's friends that Derek had yet to meet was Kyle. He had met Danny many times, Sarah while she and Jaiden were dating and Allison had come over with Scott one evening, he was thankful that she was nothing like the rest of her family.  
  
"Lydia - Derek. D-Dawg - Lydia"  
  
"Rhys! Don't be rude" Lydia said hitting him in the chest. She moved closer to Derek and held out her hand "Good to meet you"  
  
"You too" Derek couldn't help noticing Lydia's smile "Would you like a drink?"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
There was no doubt in his mind that her smile could probably melt whole worlds.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------

After eating dinner and talking for a while, the three had sat down to watch a movie while they waited for Jaiden to get home. Derek and Lydia had been getting close all night and now she was on the sofa laying on Derek's chest, his arm was wrapped around her holding her tight. Rhys was now starting to feel like an extra although he did like the smile that kept spreading across Derek's face, it suited him. He took his phone out and switched it to silent before texting Sarah.  
  
 _'Lydia and Derek have been flirting all night :('  
  
'Aww. That's sweet'  
  
'It's disgusting :-(*)'  
  
'Don't be nasty'  
  
'Easy for you to say, you're not sat here watching them'  
  
'Want me to fly over?'  
  
'That would be ace! I feel like the fifth wheel on this bike with training wheels'  
  
"Be there in five, meet you outside x' _  
  
Rhys smiled at the kiss. He got up and placed his phone back in his pocket. He looked over to Derek and Lydia, they probably wouldn't even notice that he was leaving - Lydia looked half asleep and Derek was too engrossed in the movie "I'm just going outside to see Sarah"  
  
It seemed that Lydia was in fact asleep and the response from Derek was just a slight nod. Rhys decided that he would have to spend more time with him and mould him into a more manly man - No guy should be that engrossed in the Notebook.  
  
He grabbed his jacket and walked outside. It was another cool night, not cold as such but too cool for the time of year. He sat down on the front porch waiting for Sarah. He loved Beacon Hills, and loved being with Jaiden again as well as his new friends but he did miss his parents, like he always did when they went away on business. Normally it didn't bother him as much, he knew it would only be for a few weeks but this time felt different - It was different, he wouldn't be going home again for a long time.  
  
"We need to talk about your Simpson's quotes" He looked up to see Sarah floating on her broomstick "Hey"  
  
"Hey" He replied. Sarah dropped to the ground and came to sit next to him "Thanks for coming" Maybe he didn't want to go home for a long time.  
  
"You're not wearing your glasses"  
  
"Contacts. Glasses make me look like a geek - Well more of a geek"  
  
"You don't look like a geek" Sarah replied. She placed her head on his shoulders and he put his arms around her "They make you look hot - Well hotter" Rhys laughed into her hair "I wonder how the guys are getting on"  
  
"I wish I could see it - I bet she isn't really _that_ bad. No one likes friends meeting family"  
  
"True, I hate it when friends meet my aunt. She's an old witch... Literally - I hope I don't end up like her"  
  
"Nah you're a good witch"  
  
"Thanks" Sarah cuddled into Rhys more "Have you got a date for tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know anyone here yet, except you Allison and Lydia" Rhys replied "Besides I'm the dorky new kid, what girl would want to go with me"  
  
"I would"  
  
"Really?" Rhys asked. She nodded against his shoulder "Why? You could have nearly any guy in school"  
  
"You're not a dork Rhys - Despite the Star Wars quotes - You're funny and cute. I did stop seeing Jaiden because I knew he loves Danny but it's also because I realised that I didn't love him. When we were camping, I think I started to fall for you - I like you Rhys"  
  
"I like you too" Rhys replied "Would you be my date tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Can... I kiss you?"  
  
Sarah smiled "Yes"   


* * *

"Here you go boy" Emily said handing Jackson a present.  
  
"Err... Thank you" Jackson replied, she never gave him presents. His parents looked shocked too.  
  
"That's very generous of you Emily"  
  
"Well you have to bring a little excitement into their lives" She replied in a bitter tone. Jaiden started laughing and once again was discreetly hit by Jackson "Not too much though or they take it for granted!" Jaiden turned around to try hide his laughing.  
  
"Jaiden would you help me with the drinks?" Jan asked, she was fighting back a laugh too although it was mainly because of Jaiden "Would you like a drink Emily?"  
  
"Gin and Tonic please - Large"  
  
"Ice and lemon?"  
  
"If there's room in the glass, yes"  
  
Jan had to practically push Jaiden out of the room and into the kitchen, his face was bright red trying to contain the laughing.  
  
"I don't see why Jacks was worrying about us meeting her. She is _totally_ awesome!"  
  
"I remember the first time I met her. She scared me" Jan replied. She started making the drinks "Would you like one?"  
  
"Meh - I'm driving... Well making the vehicle move, I don't think it classes as driving"  
  
"It's a nice truck"  
  
"Yeah she drives really well - I wasn't expecting it, I told dad that I didn't want anything"  
  
"Jackson said that you didn't really celebrate much"  
  
"It wasn't the same after my mom left, I tried to make birthdays go by quick and quietly. When Jacks asked me if we could have a joint birthday I wanted to say no but he looked so excited I couldn't. I'm glad I didn't though, this has been really good. Thanks Jan"  
  
"You're welcome honey" Jan replied. They were interrupted by Danny and Stiles falling over each other in laughter "What happened?"  
  
"The... The present..."  
  
"Jacko's face..." Jackson walked into the kitchen scowling. Danny and Stiles started laughing again "Oh Christ!"  
  
"I hate you three"  
  
"What did she get you sweetie?"  
  
"Underwear" Jackson replied causing Stiles and Danny to laugh even harder and Jaiden to join them. He pulled the offending item from behind his back to reveal a pair of Y-Fronts. Jan could no longer control the laughter "Mom! It's not funny!"  
  
"I'm sorry darling" Jan replied. She wiped away the tears forming "It is a little funny"  
  
To Danny, Stiles and Jaiden - Jan's laughing had made the situation even funnier. Jackson turned to look at them individually "You better hope Lydia still loves you because you're going to be single by the morning - Next year you don't get a birthday - And you... Hell I give up trying to get rid of you"  
  
The three of them all ganged up on Jackson and pulled him into a group hug. He would forgive them because he loved them but he wouldn't forget tonight - One day he would get them back, no matter how long it may take their day would come.   


* * *

Emily had the three teens in fits of hysterics all night long and they could now understand why Jackson hadn't wanted them to meet her, she was cool but not to a teenage relative. After the meal and a few more large drinks Emily had gone to the piano and started a sing-song. Apparently something she always done which was one of the many reason why Jackson didn't want his friends to meet her. Danny had mentioned it to Jaiden and told him to bring his guitar too - Jackson's mood improved considerably after Emily and Jaiden sung Stand By Your Man.  
  
Now Jaiden was laying in bed wide awake with Danny next to him sound asleep. He had learnt many things about Danny - He learnt that he liked to have things planned, it's not that Danny minded unexpected things but he preferred to plan ahead. He'd learnt that Danny's math knowledge was beyond amazing, he would probably beat Jaiden. He'd also learnt that Danny didn't have any trouble in sleeping, his head had barely hit the pillow and he was in dream land.  
  
Jaiden wished that he could sleep as well as Danny. If he could he wouldn't be laying awake unable to take his eyes of the sleeping form beside him. It's not that he didn't like sharing a bed with Danny, it was the complete opposite, he liked it too much. He wanted to be doing something more than sleeping - Or not sleeping in his case.  
  
He got out of bed and made his way downstairs hoping to have more luck sleeping on the sofa. He stopped by the kitchen first to get a glass of water, while stood at the sink the security light came on.  
  
"Little sod" Jaiden sighed. That bloody cat was back again, this was the third time this week "I thought you would be scared of me now" He opened the back door and shifted. He looked around but couldn't see the cat anywhere, after a few seconds he turned to go back inside - And then he heard something behind him. Jaiden turned around and growled expecting to see the cat but instead it was Scott falling backwards and landing on his ass "Scott!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I thought you were that cat!"  
  
"Do I look like a bloody cat?" Scott asked pulling himself up from the ground "Anyway what cat?"  
  
"That cat that keeps terrorising me"  
  
"I very much doubt a cat would be trying to terrorise you Jaiden - What does it look like?"  
  
"Black with a white patch on it's left ear"  
  
"Is that him?" Scott asked pointing behind Jaiden.  
  
Jaiden turned around to see the terror walking across the lawn. It stopped and looked at them "Go away!"  
  
"You talking to me or the cat?"  
  
"At first the cat" Jaiden replied. He growled again and the cat ran away like it had the nights before "Why are you here? It's nearly 1am"  
  
"I wanted to bring you your present" Scott picked up the gift bag he dropped when Jaiden scared him "Happy birthday mate" Jaiden opened the present, it was the latest album by Florence and The Machine.  
  
"Thanks Scott" Jaiden gave him a hug "It's getting late. Do you want to stay the night?"  
  
"Yeah that would be cool, thanks"  
  
They went inside and Jaiden put the CD in the player on a low volume. He had been meaning to buy the album for a couple of week but hadn't got around to it. They settled down on the sofa together.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You're welcome" Scott replied.  
  
He placed a gentle kiss on Jaiden's lips. It wasn't full of lust like all their other kisses, just a small friendly kiss. Jaiden couldn't help but wish that it had been Danny's lips meeting his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not a brilliant chapter. I really hope the next one will be finished sooner.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	15. Party Time

  


**_Disclaimer_**  
  
I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind. Although strongly based on Teen Wolf this is fiction and not a script for the show so it won't always follow everything that has happened in the show.  


  


* * *

Danny awoke to the alarm blaring away like a fog horn, he haphazardly hit around until the annoying device fell silent - It was _way_ too early in the morning for an alarm to be making such noise. He gradually sat up in bed wiping away the remnants of a good sleep from his eyes.  
  
He turned to look at the other side of the bed to see if the alarms evil power had woken Jaiden too. Of course that side was empty, Danny let out a small chuckle - He still couldn't figure out how Jaiden could so easily get out of bed. The only time he had known Jaiden to want to sleep was when they went camping.  
  
He grudgingly got out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes from the wardrobe. He and Jaiden had spent so much time at each others that they had a couple of changes of clothes.  
  
As he walked down the hallway to the bathroom, he heard Rhys muttering something about moving your heavy dog arse off me. Obviously Derek had spread himself onto Rhys again. When he reached the bathroom he brushed his teeth while waiting for the shower to reach temperature - Toothbrushes were another thing they decided to have at each others.  
  
After the shower and getting dressed, Danny made his way downstairs to the kitchen. At least with Jaiden being up before the sun meant that there would be some coffee ready "Morning" He looked around the kitchen to see it empty "Jai?" He left the kitchen and went to the lounge to find Jaiden asleep on the sofa with Scott laying on top of him.  
  
Jaiden's leg was dangling down the side and Scott's was hooked over the back of the sofa. It really didn't look comfortable at all but both boys were sound asleep - Their mouths wide open with a small amount of drool slipping down their chins. Danny took his phone out a snapped a picture, this was probably a once in a lifetime opportunity, he had to get evidence now as it was unlikely to happen again.  
  
Danny's mind travelled back to the night that Jaiden had called him Scott and he found his heart breaking once again. He went back upstairs to collect his things before leaving the house and starting the long walk home.  
  
After ten minutes of walking, a silver Porsche pulled up beside him. He wasn't sure which he would rather face, the walk home or Jackson's questions as to why he's walking.  
  
The drivers window rolled down and Stiles poked his head out "Want a ride buddy?"  
  
"Yeah thanks" Danny replied getting in. He wasn't expecting to see Stiles "Thanks"  
  
"No problem mate" Stiles took off in the direction of Danny's house "So.. Jackson let me use his car"  
  
Danny laughed "I noticed"  
  
"I think he's testing our relationship" Stiles replied "You know - If I don't take care of his baby he'll dump me kind of thing" Danny smiled and turned to look out of the window. This was all the alarms fault, if it hadn't gone off he would still be in bed and wouldn't have seen Jaiden and Scott laying together. This wasn't like him at all, he hated himself for feeling this way "Danny? I'm not going to ask you what's wrong or why you were walking home, I can see that it's hurting you and I know you would tell me if you could but I just want you to know that you can talk to me, anytime"  
  
"Thanks" Danny replied turning to face him again. Stiles gave him a smile and squeezed his leg "It's stupid really"  
  
"It's not. Nothing that has you this hurt can be stupid"  
  
"I really like him Stiles. When I got up this morning, he was asleep on the sofa with Scott and they looked a right sight, it was kinda funny. But then I... I don't know I started getting jealous of Scott? I wished that it was me with Jaiden and not him"  
  
"Have you told him how you feel?" Stiles asked. Danny nodded his head "What did he say?"  
  
"Nothing" Danny thought back to that night camping, Jaiden hadn't said a word "There was silence for a few minutes and then I asked him if we would still be friends, he just said yes" Before that though Jaiden had placed a kiss on his leg. Danny had hoped that it might mean something but it was just a friendly gesture "I know I can't have him, he doesn't feel the same. It's just really hard to stop thinking about him"  
  
They were now at Danny's house. Stiles pulled up in the drive, he didn't know what to say "No matter what I say now it wouldn't be much help so just remember if you need to talk or cry or punch something slash someone, I'm here buddy"  
  
Danny reached over and hugged Stiles. He wished he noticed sooner how cool Stiles was. "Thank you" He took his phone out to show Stiles the photo.  
  
"Holy shit!" Stiles said laughing "It's like some puppy bat orgy - We have got to put this on Facebook"  
  
"I'm not doing it! We're talking vampire and werewolf here, I don't want them to were-vamp my ass"  
  
"Okay I'll do it" Stiles replied taking Danny's phone and signing into Facebook "You pussy"  


* * *

"That stuff smells _really_ bad"  
  
"Stop complaining"  
  
"This will never work"  
  
"Yes it will, stop complaining"  
  
"Have I mentioned that stuff smells?" Derek asked. Lydia replied by gently hitting him across the head "Hey!" She was giving him a 'makeover' so he could come to the party. Apparently it was Stiles and Jackson's idea which only fueled his thoughts that this would fail. He was going to end up in jail by the end of the night. Lydia moved in front of him and started to apply some of the red dye to his eyebrows "Seriously?"  
  
"If we leave them black it's going to be obvious your hair is dyed and we want people to think you're Jaiden's cousin - Now stop complaining" He let out a sigh, he wasn't going to win this battle "There, we just have to wait 30 minutes - You might as well have a shave now"  
  
"A shave?" Derek ran his hand across his chin.  
  
"As hot as the stubble is, it makes you look older than us"  
  
"I am older than you guys"  
  
"But only by 2 years - The stubble makes you look 5 years older - Now go and shave"  
  
This was probably going to end very bad.  


* * *

Jaiden slowly made his way through the crowd, he was trying to make his way to Jackson - It really wasn't going too well at all. He kept getting stopped by people, it wasn't all bad - Most of them wished him happy birthday, a couple had asked him if he was single but there was one girl that asked him who he was, she was a little scary.  
  
Jackson was getting closer - Until he walked away in the opposite direction and out of sight. Jaiden cursed under his breath, he was never going to get to him. He sniffed the air a little to catch Jackson's scent and find where he went. Instead of Jackson he picked up another scent, it was familiar but very different. He sniffed some more and looked around the room to try see who it belonged to.  
  
Suddenly an arm was wrapped around his shoulder and he was being pushed "Bro, the sniffing? You're being as subtle as a stoned monkey"  
  
Jaiden noticed a couple giving him a strange look "Thanks buddy"  
  
"Seriously though you shouldn't be smelling like that when there's so many people around. If someone pops one out you're screwed" Jaiden laughed at him "It's a valid and _very_ real threat - Danny cut one earlier and I swear to god I can still taste it"  
  
"That's just gross Kyle"  
  
"Hey it's not my fault, blame Danny" Kyle replied, he pointed over the corner of the room "Jackson's over there bro. Good luck"  
  
"You're the best"  
  
Jaiden started off again for Jackson and this time he wasn't stopped by anyone. Jackson was leaning against the wall talking to another guy, he had seen him around school but didn't know him, like many other people here.  
  
"JD! Where you been at all night?"  
  
"Where have I been? I've spent the past 15 minutes trying find you - Were you and Stiles at it again?"  
  
" _Shut up_ " Jackson replied blushing. Jaiden wrapped his arm around him "I don't like you at times" Jackson smiled and turned back to Isaac, he and Jaiden hadn't met yet "Oh this is Isaac"  
  
Jaiden extended his hand to the other boy "Hey, I'm Jaiden"  
  
"N... Nice to meet you"  
  
"You too buddy" Jaiden replied. He could smell and nearly taste the nervousness rolling off the boy, to say that he was shy and reserved would be an understatement, it was like he wanted to be here but didn't feel comfortable. Jaiden took the bottle of vodka out of his hoodie pocket and places his arms around Isaac's shoulders. The slight flinch didn't go unnoticed "Want a drink mate?"  
  
"I... Don't... Err, yeah. Thank you" Isaac took the bottle from Jaiden and swallowed a mouthful of alcohol. It tasted vile and burned his throat but he managed to keep it down. He handed the bottle back to Jaiden "Thanks"  
  
"No problem" Jaiden took a swig of the vodka when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Lydia and Derek who didn't look anything like Derek. He just managed to swallow the drink "Holy shit!" He handed the bottle back to Isaac and controlled the coughing caused by the vodka travelling down the wrong route "That was totally the shock of seeing you - It has nothing to do with me not being able to handle drink... Because I can"  
  
"You're a lightweight" Derek said pulling Jaiden into a hug.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uncle Jeff said that you wanted me to come so I convinced the folks to buy me a plane ticket"  
  
Jaiden pulled away from him and turned to face the others. Jackson was smiling and Isaac looked a little confused "Isaac, this is my cousin.... Dave"  
  
Derek scowled, Jaiden winced, Jackson smirked, Lydia rolled her eyes and Isaac wore a friendly smile and extended his hand. Derek accepted his hand, all the time glaring at Jaiden. Of all the names he could use.  
  
"Jaiden stop trying to annoy him" Lydia said, only a girl could rectify this "David is his middle name - Isaac, this _Jacen_ Darby, Jaiden's cousin"  
  
"Sorry cous" Jaiden replied.  
  
Derek smiled a silent thank you to Lydia before turning to talk to Jackson and Isaac. Jaiden moved to Lydia and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"For getting him here, thank you"  
  
Lydia pulled away from him and smiled "Well I needed a date" She placed a kiss on his cheek "I do want to dance with you later though - And I don't want to hear any crap about you can't dance. Vampires are very agile, you can handle it"  


* * *

Jaiden had managed to pull Jackson away from everyone and had now taken him upstairs to his bedroom. Jackson dove onto the bed and Jaiden looked the door behind them, he didn't want anyone stumbling in and seeing them.  
  
He sat down on the bed next to Jackson, he'd been preparing for this for a few weeks now but he still wasn't sure how to say it to Jackson, how to ask him if he still wanted it. What if he didn't want it now? He hadn't said anything for weeks now. The only way he was going to know was to ask him.  
  
"Do you still want to be turned?"  
  
Jackson turned to look at him. He had no idea what Jaiden had wanted to talk to him about but this would have been at the bottom of the list of possible things "I.. I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with"  
  
"Jacks I need to know if you want it. Don't worry about what I think"  
  
"How can you ask me not to worry? You're my friend JD, I will always care about what you think and I mean it, I do want to be like you, but only if you're ready"  
  
"Are you sure?" Jaiden asked, he had to give him a chance to change his mind.  
  
Jackson took a few moments to think, he didn't need to think about it, not really - He had been thinking about it everyday for weeks. The change had only been temporary and lasted for less than 10 minutes but those few minutes had changed his life, for the first time in his life he had felt complete "Yes I'm sure - I want it JD"  
  
"Okay" Jaiden swallowed away the nervous lump that had formed in his throat "You'll want to take your shirt off"  
  
"What? Do we have to get naked for this?"  
  
"We're about to mix blood and you're wearing a very white and _very_ expensive shirt"  
  
Both boys removed their shirts. Jaiden turned and bit down on his bottom lip, his fangs drilling holes all the way through and releasing the blood needed. He moved down and pierced Jackson's neck, allowing there bloods to mix and become one. Jackson started to writhe around in pain, Jaiden held him tight so he couldn't pull away and rip his neck, it would heal but he would still hurt first. After a couple of minutes he withdrew, their bloods had been given enough time to mix. He gently run his tongue over the holes on Jackson's neck - They would heal on their own after a few seconds but he had caused them and wanted to fix them.  
  
Jackson fell backwards on to the bed pulling Jaiden with him. It took a moment for him to catch his breath "Bro, you gave me a boner"  
  
"That was super strength vampire healing spit" Jaiden licked his chest "That was super strength vampire give your friend a boner spit"  
  
Jackson laughed into his hair, thinking back to the night before they went camping. That was the night that everything changed for all of them, it was then that he knew for sure that his two best friends had fallen for each other and Rhys had been introduced into their lives. But most importantly it was the night that he _noticed_ Stiles, when his lips had met Stiles' on the jungle gym he knew that he had to make them his.  
  
He hadn't expected it to be so easy though - He had known for a long time that he was slightly interested in guys, after all his best friend was gay and they had gotten drunk on numerous occasions. But he had no idea that Stiles liked guys too, he'd always seemed to be fixated with Lydia. He didn't know why Stiles had chosen him but he did know that he would forever be thankful.  
  
"JD? I'm really hungry"  
  
"I have some blood in the car" They got up from the bed "We'll need to stay close for a day or two"  
  
"Okay, I..." They were interrupted by the door opening and two people stumbling into the room. They paused for a moment to look at Jackson and Jaiden before leaving even quicker than they entered "Crap. You know who that was?" Jaiden shook his head "She is the _biggest_ gossip going and just saw us putting our shirts on"  
  
"Oh... I swear I locked the door"  
  
"The lock is broken" Jackson replied with a smile. He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out two shirts "She's probably telling everyone already. The guys will probably understand but no one else will - We were changing"  
  
"Yeah sorry for spilling my drink over you buddy"  
  
"You clumsy idiot"  
  
They finished putting their shirts on and made their way down stairs. They paused at the top of the stairs, sure enough there she was talking to Stiles. There were a few people stood around them along with the whole group except Rhys and Sarah.  
  
Jaiden cringed on the inside. Of all the times he could have done this he had to do it when the house was full of people and now some girl had walked in on nothing and was blowing it completely out of proportion - At least she hadn't come in a few minutes earlier, that would have taken some explaining off.  
  
As they slowly starting walking down the stairs Jaiden felt Jackson tensing up beside him. At first he though it was because of the situation but then he realised - Jackson is a freshly turned vampire, with little control and had yet to feed and was in a room full of other people - He found it hard to control himself when he was hungry and he'd had years to learn control.  
  
"We'll get to the car soon buddy - Just try think of something else, like you did at Danny's"  
  
He was now really beginning to regret his decision to do this tonight. They were now stood in front of everyone, all eyes were on them. Stiles smiled a little and winked, that seemed to calm Jackson down a little.  
  
"Apparently you guys were upstairs half naked?"  
  
"I was a complete cluts and knocked into Jacks - Our drinks went everywhere"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Okay?" The girl asked. Jaiden really wanted to know who this trouble making bitch was "You don't seriously believe that?"  
  
"I have no reason not to believe it" Stiles replied moving closer to Jackson and Jaiden "My boyfriend and best friend - Why would I not believe them? Besides..." Jackson noticed the mischievous grin on Stiles face, that wasn't new but the slight jump in his heartbeat was very new "I know they wouldn't have had sex... Not without me"  
  
Stiles reached up and started to kiss Jaiden. It took a few moments for Jaiden to adjust and ease in to the kiss and then without warning Stiles pulled Jackson in. The gasps could easily be heard over the sound of the music and Jackson could nearly taste the shock - He was shocked. He was engaged in an intense 3 way kiss with his boyfriend and... He wasn't completely sure what Jaiden was anymore, his alpha? It didn't really matter, not right now, not when he was sharing a kiss with two of the most important people in his life.  
  
It didn't last too long before Jaiden pulled out of it. Jackson could feel something from him, something that he couldn't put into words but it wasn't good.  
  
And now all eyes were on them - This was not going to go away easily or soon. But then they had Stiles on their side and one of the many things that Jackson loved about him was that although he often caused situations, he _always_ had a way out of them.  
  
"I do have to wonder though - What exactly were _you_ going to be doing in Jackson's room?"  
  
With the exception of the music in the background, the room was in complete silence - It wasn't really hard to hear Allison's giggling, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. It wasn't long before everyone went back to doing whatever it was they were doing before all this.  


* * *

After a while they had managed to get outside to the car so Jackson could have his first feed. Stiles had joined them and that hadn't gone unnoticed by many people, it was going to be weeks before anyone forgot about that kiss and what it implied.  
  
Jaiden was sat outside in the garden, it had gotten too loud and hot inside and he needed a few minutes peace from everything. He had danced with Lydia for a while and then Allison too, she was still laughing about the kiss.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and Danny - The same thing had happened as last night, he had imagined that Stiles' lips were Danny's. And then when Jackson had come into it, for a split second, he wasn't kissing Stiles and Jackson, in his mind it was Danny and Kyle.  
  
He cursed his screwed up imagination. Although he'd admitted that he likes Danny, he was still struggling with those feelings and now he was left wondering about Kyle to. He wouldn't act on his feelings for Danny because of Kyle, he didn't want to hurt his friend but now... What if all three of them were together? Would that work? Would Danny and Kyle want it? Would _he_ want it?  
  
There were too many questions floating around his mind, questions he couldn't answer and didn't even know if he wanted them answered. Luckily though he didn't have a chance to think too much, someone came and sat next to him. He looked across to see Isaac holding a bottle of Jack.  
  
"You look like you could so with some"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Are you okay?" Isaac asked pouring them a drink, Jaiden replied with a nod. Isaac didn't believe him but at the same time didn't question him "So... Do you? With Jackson and Stiles?"  
  
"No!" Jaiden winced at his sharp and abrupt reply. It had come out with more force and venom than necessary "I... I didn't mean it like that"  
  
"What's wrong?" Isaac asked. Jaiden didn't reply, he just dropped his head and sighed "I'm sorry" Isaac stood to leave "It's none of my business" Jaiden took hold of his arm to stop him.  
  
"Don't go - Please?" Isaac sat back down again "I'm not very good at talking"  
  
"You don't have to talk, if you don't want to"  
  
"I think I need to" Jaiden replied "I really like someone, I don't know when it happened. And they like me too but they're with someone else - I can't stop thinking about them"  
  
"You're talking about Danny right?"  
  
"Wh... How did you know?"  
  
"You've been looking at him all night"  
  
"Do I make it that obvious?"  
  
"I don't know - I - I'm the guy no one is interested in, the loner kid - When you spend so much time on the outside looking in you kinda notice things... Damn that didn't sound so creepy in my head" Jaiden laughed and poured them another drink. They sat in silence for a few minutes, slowly drinking. "I take it you haven't told Danny how you feel?"  
  
"You're good at this stuff" Jaiden replied bumping his shoulder "You're going to think this is stupid, it _is_ stupid - I did say how I felt and he was right next to me"  
  
"But?"  
  
"He was asleep"  
  
"It's not stupid but have you thought about talking to him while he's awake? You know so he can reply"  
  
"Yeah but what if he finishes with Kyle to be with me? I don't want to hurt Kyle"  
  
Isaac stopped to think for a minute - Jaiden was not acting on his feelings to protect the feelings of someone else. No normal person would do that but then Jaiden didn't seem to be a normal person, he remembered that day when Jaiden had taken detention to save his friends "Have you thought that, maybe, in the long run you'll hurt him more?"  
  
"I... No - but he's my friend and if I get with Danny then the chances are he won't want to be friends any more and I don't want that. This way I have them both in my life"  
  
"That's logical" Isaac replied.  
  
There was a loud crashing sound as the door burst open and Rhys and Stiles came stumbling outside. They were holding each other up and had a bottle of vodka, they'd obviously had a little too much.  
  
" _Jaaaaaiiiiid!_ "  
  
"Annnnd Zac!" Stiles added. Rhys turned to look at him.  
  
"That's not Zac you cock, it's Isaac - I don't know where Zac is... I don't even know _who_ Zac is"  
  
"Zac as in short for Isaac you pissed twat!"  
  
"If it's short for Isaac wouldn't it be Aac?"  
  
"Shit you're right" Stiles replied "Hey look Jaiden's here too"  
  
"You two are drunk"  
  
"We are not drunk! we're just a little... Hey you guys have the JD!" Stiles looked offended "Wanna do swapsies?"  
  
Isaac shrugged and exchanged the bottle of Jack for their vodka. He took a mouthful before handing it to Jaiden.  
  
"Stiles tell your best friend he's missing his own party"  
  
"I'm not telling him, you tell him... And he's your best friend not mine"  
  
"Oh yeah he's your lover" Rhys replied laughing "I can't believe I missed that shit!"  
  
"Come on guys lets get back to the party" Stiles replied.  
  
Rhys held out his hand to help Jaiden up and Stiles done the same with Isaac. Except part way through he lost his balance and they both started to fall. Jaiden managed to get behind them and caught Isaac in his left arm and Stiles in his right. Isaac corrected himself but Stiles stayed in Jaiden's arm laughing, once he calmed down he looked into Jaiden's eyes.  
  
"Danny's right, you have nice eyes - Can I have another upside down Jaidey kiss?"  
  
"No" Jaiden replied lifting him up "Not without Jackson"  
  
"You horny ass" He took hold of Rhys and they started to walk off "Follow us boys! We know the way!" Isaac quickly caught up to them and pushed them in the right direction "Thanks Zac!"  
  
Jaiden placed his arm around Isaac "Thank you" Isaac smiled and returned the friendly gesture "We're all staying here tonight, why don't you stay too?"  
  
"I only live across the street"  
  
"Interesting - But that's not here"  
  
"I don't know... What will the others say?"  
  
"They won't mind buddy" Jaiden replied. Isaac still looked unsure "Instead of standing on the outside looking in, why not come inside?"  
  
Isaac smiled "Okay"  


* * *

Isaac had spend most of the night around Jaiden - He had wanted to stay close to the boy who had opened up to him but Jaiden had also made sure that they were close together, if anyone managed to get between them he made sure to correct it.  
  
Not only were they close but there was a lot physical contact too. Mostly it was just brushing into each other or leaning close but Jaiden often threw his arm around Isaac's shoulders. Even when a girl came up to them and was obviously flirting with Jaiden, he didn't take his arm away. Isaac couldn't help but feel that Jaiden somehow knew that he was insecure and wasn't comfortable being there.  
  
Danny and Kyle had come along and taken Isaac away. At first he was nervous again, he'd started to feel safe and comfortable with Jaiden, he always struggled with meeting new people. Although he was on the team with Danny he didn't really know him as such and Kyle was a complete unknown. He wasn't sure if he'd loosened up being with Jaiden but it didn't take long for him to drop the nervousness and enjoy Danny and Kyle's company.  
  
After a while they had started to talk about lacrosse and football, it didn't take long for the conversation to turn into an argument about which one is best. Kyle felt like he was fighting a losing battle, Danny and Isaac were together and he was left on his own. He saw Jaiden passing across the room and decided to get some backup.  
  
"Hey Jaiden - Have you got a minute buddy?"  
  
"Can it wait? I'm bursting"  
  
"It will only take a minute - Which is better? Lacrosse or football?"  
  
Jaiden stopped and looked at the three boys. Kyle and Danny looked very determined and Isaac looked very nervous and unsure - He was going to have to find out what made the boy so timid. But right now he needed to figure a way out of this "So... I love you all and I'm going for a pee" He started to walk off and Kyle grabbed hold of his right ear and pulled him back "Hey! Sensitive ears remember?" Kyle placed a kiss on his ear before gently biting on it "Does he always bite?"  
  
"All the time" Danny replied lifting his shirt up to reveal a purple hickey above his left nipple.  
  
"Damn" Jaiden wasn't sure what was more of a turn on, Danny's body or Kyle's expertise "Dude you have a talented mouth" Danny's eyebrow raising, Kyle turning a frightening shade of red and Isaac reverting to that nervous smile told him that his brain had switched from internal monologue to external dialogue without any warning "Now would be a good time for me to go for that pee" Jaiden turned to walk away "They're both pretty good sports, I prefer swimming but they're good too" He left the group, once again cursing is warped and vivid imagination.  
  
"Meh - Swimming has it's merits" Kyle said "Near naked guys for one... I bet Jaiden would look good in speedo's"  
  
"You really are sex mad. You know you're just fuelling the theory that guys only think about sex"  
  
"And you don't think about it nearly all day?" Kyle asked. Danny folded his arms across his chest trying to stand his ground and not smile "Isaac? You're with me right?"  
  
Kyle couldn't help but noticed the nervousness, he wondered if he'd made Isaac feel uncomfortable until he noticed the smile forming "Yeah - Sex is the best"  


* * *

After a couple of hours the guests slowly started leaving and the party came to an end. The group had all pitched in and the cleaning up only took them 45 minutes. Stiles and Jackson had been desperate to play strip Monopoly but Rhys and Scott soon put a stop to it happening so they took to sitting outside around the pool. It wasn't long before Lydia, Allison and Sarah stripped down to their underwear and jumped into the pool closely followed by Scott, Danny and Jaiden.  
  
They were now upstairs in Jackson's bedroom. They were all shattered and ready to call it a night - Or morning. Isaac looked around the room, there was 12 of them and one bed. It was a massive bed but he doubted that it would fit all of them.  
  
"Jaiden?" Isaac whispered "This will never work, there's too many of us... It would be best if I went home"  
  
"Trust me" Jaiden replied removing the shorts and t shirt he'd borrowed from Jackson. Isaac gave him a puzzled look "You don't sleep in jeans do you?"  
  
He caught on to what Jaiden meant and kicked off his shoes followed by his jeans. Jaiden took his arm and pulled them both to the bed, they were laying dead center. Derek and Lydia were next to join them followed by Danny and Kyle. Soon they were all in the bed, Isaac had no idea how it could happen but somehow they managed. It was a little cramped to say the least and he felt like the filling of Kyle and Jaiden sandwich, it felt good though. He found his arms laying on their bare chests - Kyle was really warm and Jaiden was surprisingly cool, they kind of evened each other out and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.  
  
Jaiden listened to the steady breathing of his friends, except for Derek they were all sound asleep. He moved closer and leaned into Derek while making sure not to disturb Isaac. He ran his hand through Isaac's curls and let out a content sigh "Pack?"  
  
Derek looked across the teens laying on the bed. Werewolves, humans, vampires, witches and even a hunters daughter. To say that they were a misfit group would be a complete understatement but they would work "Pack"  


* * *

Isaac slowly woke from a good sleep, he didn't want to but knew he _had_ to. He didn't feel as squashed as he had last night but he still felt a warmth at the front and pleasant coolness behind. He carefully made his way out of bed managing not to disturb anyone, he even managed not to stand on Scott and Jackson who had someone found their way to the floor.  
  
He walked over to the pile of abandoned clothes and found his jeans and shoes. He looked back to the bed, everyone looked so peaceful and for a _very_ long moment he thought about rejoining them. He took his phone out of his pocked and snapped a photo of the group. He wasn't sure they could class each other as friends after just one night but it had been one hell of a good night and they had been so kind and welcoming to him, especially Kyle and Jaiden, so he _would_ call them his friends.  
  
He knew that he wouldn't forget this night, he wouldn't allow it, but if he did at least he would have this photo to remind of the first day in his life when he felt welcome, safe and even happy. No one could _ever_ take that from him and it made everything else worth while - Life was worth living again.  
  
"You don't have to leave" He turned to see Jaiden's cousin rubbing sleep from his eyes "Not if you don't want to" He also got out of bed.  
  
"I don't want to" He replied. And he really didn't want to leave, he prayed that time would stand still so he could live in this moment for eternity - But he'd learnt a long time ago that his prayers were left unanswered "But I have to go - I didn't say that I would be staying out. I'll already be in trouble"  
  
"I understand" Isaac looked at him, something had seemed off about him all night "What's wrong?"  
  
"Jacen?" Everything was starting to make sense now - Well it was making anything _but_ sense but he could now see why something seemed wrong "You're not Jaiden's cousin are you? And I imagine Jacen isn't your real name"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Your chest hair is black and so is your..." Isaac motioned to his own waist line to indicate the other mans low laying boxer shorts "Which means your hair, and eyebrows, are dyed red"  
  
"You're right, I'm not his cousin" Derek replied. This guy was smart "And my name is Derek - Derek Hale"  
  
Isaac took a step back, he had heard of that name before, he imagined most of the town had heard of Derek Hale. He looked to others for a moment, they must all know who he was and had gone to great lengths to cover his true identity. Kyle and Jaiden knew who he was and he trusted them - And it appeared the Sheriff's own son knew too so that was good enough "Okay"  
  
"Okay? You're not going to ask more? You do know I'm wanted for murder?"  
  
"Being wanted for murder doesn't mean that you committed murder" Isaac replied "As good as last night was, _and it was good_ , doesn't mean that I have to be told the truth - They trust you and so that will do for me"  
  
"We will tell you the truth" Isaac turned to face the new voice. Kyle was climbing out of bed "Soon, I promise"  
  
"Thank you" Isaac replied. Kyle smiled and placed his arms around his shoulders. Please let time freeze "I have to go" He didn't even try to hide the sadness in his voice.  
  
"I'll walk down with you" Kyle replied "I need some coffee to work off this hangover"  
  
Isaac smiled "Thanks" They made there way downstairs and to the front door. Isaac paused to look at Kyle "Thanks again, for everything - Could you say bye to the others for me?"  
  
"Of course buddy" Kyle pulled him into a hug "I swear we'll tell you everything and soon. _I_ will tell you everything"  
  
Isaac returned the hug and smiled before waving a silent goodbye. He looked over to his house - It seemed impossible that on this side of the street was what he would call close to heaven on earth and on the other side was pure hell, his hell.  
  
He made his way across the road and thought about climbing through his bedroom window and pretending that he had just got in late. The though didn't last long though, he'd got lucky last night and knew that the luck wouldn't stretch that far. He opened the front door to see his father sat in a chair waiting for him. It looked like he hadn't slept at all.  
  
"I'm sorry" Isaac hoped that the nervous gulp wouldn't show "A few friends stayed after the party and they asked me to stay too"  
  
"Isaac" His father got up and walked to him "You told me the truth and didn't try to lie and I appreciate that, truly I do" Isaac smiled, it didn't last too long. Tired eyes or not he knew that look on his father "But what you done was wrong"  


* * *

Isaac sat in bed holding a bag of frozen peas to his face. One thing that he could always rely on was the fact that there were always peas in the deep freeze even though they never _ate_ peas. He took his phone and looked at the photo he'd taken just a short time ago, he didn't bother trying to stop the tears from falling. This pain was a small price to pay for the pure bliss of last night.  
  
A notification from his phone made him close the image viewer. He hadn't heard that sound many times and the last time was a good couple of months ago. He opened the Facebook app and navigated to the incoming friends requests - Kyle Travers - He wondered how he hadn't punched a hole through the screen while hitting confirm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to bring Issac in a little early because... Yeah, Issac is cool. It kinda works anyway, he's on the team so it would makes sense that Jackson would invite him to the party.
> 
> I've signed up for Twitter. You won't find much there that you won't find here but if you're looking for an invite hit me up there - @JaidenDarby.


	16. Silent Tears

  


**_Disclaimer_**   
  
I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind. Although strongly based on Teen Wolf this is fiction and not a script for the show so it won't always follow everything that has happened in the show.  
  


  


* * *

Jeff pulled into the driveway only just managing to stop before hitting into Allison's car. He should have known better. He wasn't even sure when it happened but the group had taken to staying here most weekends and sometimes during the week too. He left the car where it was, there was little point in correcting it and parking properly, Jaiden would have to move it later to let the others out anyway.  
  
He walked into the house and was met by the familiar sight of teenagers laying wherever they could find a comfortable spot. Or in Jackson and Scott's case, the floor, those two were _always_ on the floor together. They would always be laying close to each other, sometimes one would rest his head on the others chest but today was a position he had never seen before. Jackson was laying completely on top of Scott who had his arms wrapped around Jackson's back.  
  
Kyle, Jaiden and Isaac were asleep on the sofa with their legs propped up on the coffee table. Isaac was snug between the other two, like always. He was the newest member of the group and nearly the complete opposite of the others, he was often quite and said very little. But he would smile, a lot.  
  
That meant that unless someone was asleep under the coffee table, which wouldn't be impossible, he'd learnt to be careful after tripping over Stiles legs once, that Rhys, Derek, Stiles and Danny were up in Jaiden's room and Allison, Lydia and Sarah would be in Rhys' room.  
  
He had to smile. He hadn't needed to say anything about the girls sleeping apart from the boys. They had all just done it on their own. He was proud at how responsible they all were.  
  
The house was never left in a mess, in fact he felt sure that since they had been doing this the house was actually cleaner than before. Probably more surprising though was that the cupboards were always full. It's not as if they didn't eat, far from it, he was always left wondering how they could eat as much as they do without putting on any weight. He had come in one day and found Danny and Jackson putting groceries away, they were acting like it was nothing, he'd even told them that they didn't have to do shopping but they'd just shrugged it off.  
  
He heard some stirring and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Somehow the teens went through more coffee than they did food.  
  
"Why do vampires weigh a tonne?"  
  
"We don't - You werewolves just aren't very strong"  
  
"Meh - We're strong enough to support a tonne of vampire" Scott replied.   
  
Jeff poured two mugs of coffee and made his way through to them. At least they all took it the same way, two sugars and cream, it meant he didn't have to worry about who would be up first.  
  
"Dude you have morning wood"  
  
"So do you - Allison will get jealous"  
  
" _Stiles_ will get jealous. Allison will just get turned..."  
  
"Boys" They looked up to see Jeff holding coffee "Morning"  
  
"Morning" They replied in unison.  
  
"Thanks dad" Scott said pushing Jackson off. Jackson replied with a silent thumbs up.  
  
Jeff placed the mugs on the floor with a smile. That was something else he wasn't sure when it started, they had all taken to calling him dad too. He wouldn't change anything at all, life was good.  
  
They just needed a bigger house.   


* * *

Stiles sat on Jackson's bed waiting for his boyfriend to finish cleaning up. He'd been out with Jaiden feeding, Jeff couldn't keep enough blood for two hungry vampires so they now go hunting once a week. It was good for them, it gave them the chance to be together like they needed, just the two of them.  
  
He heard the shower shut off and swallowed nervously, he'd been waiting for this night for a long time and wanted it to be perfect. He had even gone to Danny for advice, resulting in what was the most uncomfortable conversation of their lives and they both swore that only they would ever know of it. It wasn't all bad though, it had ended with some serious bromance and connecting. Getting close to Danny was always good.  
  
Had he remembered to take the trash out?  
  
Stiles looked up to the door when he heard the bathroom light being turned off. This was always his favourite part. Jackson opened the door wearing a pair of shorts and a tight vest, his hair laying close to his head still damp from the shower. This was natural Jackson, no hair gel, no _stupidly_ expensive clothing by designers Stiles had never heard of and no spray that covered up his scent. This was the Jackson that not many people would ever see. This was Stiles' Jackson.  
  
Jackson was smiling at his phone and tapping away a reply. This was some form of unspoken ritual for him and Jaiden, they always text each other after their hunts. Stiles didn't know for sure what they said to each other, Jackson had never said and he hadn't asked, it was between the two of them. He had once seen the last text that the pair had sent each other, he wasn't purposely being nosey, Jackson had fallen asleep with his phone on his chest and he had seen it when placing it on the table. Both texts had said the same thing 'Love you bro'  
  
Stiles was brought out of his reminiscing by Jackson's chuckling. "Apparently Derek didn't find the bottle of dog shampoo as funny as JD - He's emptied the shower gel and shampoo and left the empty bottles there and stuck a note on the dog shampoo saying enjoy your shower"  
  
"It's your fault, you put him up to it"  
  
"I know" Jackson replied smiling. He looked up and noticed the room. The curtains were drawn and the lights dimmed low, there was a candle placed either side of the bed. He raised an eyebrow. "Candles?"  
  
"Don't try all that macho shit on me. I know you're a softie"  
  
"Only with you" Jackson placed his phone on charge and sat down on the bed next to Stiles and placed a gentle kiss on his lips "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Jackson didn't miss the small skip in his heartbeat but didn't say anything. Instead he laid down on the bed and pulled Stiles with him, kissing him again.  
  
Stiles lifted Jackson's vest over his head. He licked and kissed his way up Jackson's stomach and chest. He bit and nipped on his neck and watched as it healed almost instantly. He got up and removed his t shirt and shorts.  
  
Jackson quickly followed him. He took hold of Stiles hard cock and started stroking it while placing loving kisses all over Stiles neck. Stiles couldn't stop the moans escaping his lips, each time seemed to feel better than the last.  
  
He pushed Jackson back on the bed. He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of lube. He saw Jackson's eyes go wide before a small and insanely sexy smile spread across his face. He opened the bottle of lube and poured some into his hands. He warmed it through a little and then started rubbing it over Jackson's cock.  
  
"Sty. You can... To me - I can heal"  
  
Stiles stopped and looked to Jackson. He needed a moment for his brain to register that he had heard right. " _Fuck You_ " He got up from the bed and started getting dressed.  
  
"Stiles?" Jackson asked. Stiles was pulling his jogging bottoms up, thankful that he hadn't worn jeans as he doubted he could get it in when this hard. "What's going on?" He finished getting dressed and collected his things before heading for the door. "Damn it Stiles! We were about to have sex for the first time! You can't just up and leave without saying why"  
  
Stiles flew around to face him. Jackson had never seen him look so angry before. "I _know_ you're better than me Jackson. You always have been and always will be. I do not need you to keep reminding me of it. I was giving myself to you. I know it would hurt and I don't care that I won't heal instantly. I wanted to be yours"  
  
He didn't give Jackson a chance to answer. He turned around again and left the house.   


* * *

"Got an ID?" Sheriff Stilinski asked walking over to the scene of the accident. It looked like the driver had swerved to miss something and lost control of the car.  
  
"Jeff Darby, trying to locate next of kin now"  
  
His heart sank, there was only one family member left now. This was going to be hard, the boy was only 17 and then there was his friend who was living with them.  
  
"I've got it, his son is friends with mine"  
  
He turned and made his way back to his cruiser. This part of the job was never easy but it was harder when it was someone you knew. He'd only met Jeff a couple of times but Jaiden was often around his. He's a good kid and doesn't deserve this.   


* * *

Stiles had taken to driving around before going home. If he went straight home he wouldn't have anything to occupy his mind which was never a good thing. At least with driving he had to concentrate on something.  
  
He had passed Jaiden's and noticed his car sat in the drive. Jaiden had said that he was going around Danny's after the hunt, he wasn't sure what had changed but he was thankful. It meant that he didn't have to go home and sit around on his own. He did think about stopping at Scott's but he knew that Scott and Melissa were spending the evening together and he didn't want to intrude on their time together. Time that they both needed.  
  
He parked his jeep in the drive and knocked on the door. He thought back to earlier on, Jackson had picked Jaiden up and he was going to run to Danny's. He was about to turn around and leave when the door opened revealing a confused looking Jaiden.  
  
"You were staying at Jackson's"  
  
"You were staying at Danny's" Jaiden smiled and let Stiles in. He ran through to the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah" Stiles replied. He knew Jaiden would pick up on the blatant lie. "So what you up to?"  
  
"Just watching some crap on MTV"  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"Dad's working, Rhys is at Sarah's and Derek is out doing Derek things. I try not to think about what those things might be. It's probably safer for both of us that way". Jaiden sat back down on the sofa and Stiles came and sat next to him. He rested his head on Jaiden's shoulder. "Stiles? What's wrong?"  
  
"I broke up with Jackson". He hadn't actually said they're over but his words made it obvious that they were.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's always saying things, like he's better than me and I've had enough of it"  
  
"He probably doesn't mean it like that"  
  
"You're siding with him!" Stiles shot up of the couch "Of course you're siding with him. He's your - Whatever vampire connections are, I don't even know. I'm going. I'm going home and I'm going to research what the hell you vampires call yourselves so next time I'll know what to call this vampire taking side things"  
  
"Stop rambling and sit back down. I'm not taking sides"  
  
Stiles stopped for a second to think. He didn't really want to go home yet. Even though he did want to do some vampire research. He decided that it could wait until the morning. "I just broke up with the first person I've ever dated. I'm allowed to ramble"  
  
"I know you are buddy" Stiles laid down and rested his head on Jaiden's lap.  
  
"I'm never going to be good enough for him. He deserves better than an ADHD dork"  
  
Jaiden wanted to tell him that he _is_ good enough for Jackson. That Jackson adored him more than anyone else. They both enjoyed their hunts but after a while Jackson would become distracted, all he would think about was getting home and back to Stiles.  
  
He knew that Stiles wouldn't want to hear that now.   


* * *

Sheriff Stilinski pulled up outside the house. He noticed his son's jeep parked in the drive. That was good, at least the boy wouldn't be on his own. He got out of his cruiser and made the long and slow walk to the front door.  
  
He rang the doorbell and waited. He looked over the house wondering what would happen to it. Jaiden wouldn't be able to take ownership of it until he turns 18. That was only 11 months away. Maybe he could live with them until then? He didn't want the boy to go into care for the sake of a year. But what about Rhys? He wasn't completely sure of the setup here. All he knew for certain was that Jeff is - _was_ \- His legal guardian. Perhaps he could take both boys in? They had enough room but would he be able to handle three teenagers? It seemed like everyday he spent less and less time with his own son.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts by the door opening. Jaiden stood there with a smile. The boy always smiled. "Hey Mr Stilinski - _Stiles!_ \- Whatever happened he did do it. I saw him"  
  
"Dad?" Stiles came towards the door. He remembered the trash again. "I'm sorry. I'll take the trash out when I get home. I totally forgot about it and then i broke up with Jackson and just didn't want to..."  
  
"Stiles"  
  
He stopped his babbling to look at his dad. He'd seen that look on him so many times before. It was the same look he had when he'd told Stiles about his mom. He took Jaiden's hand and gripped it tight.  
  
"Jaiden - It's your dad. He's been in an accident"  
  
"What?" Jaiden asked, his smile quickly fading from his face. It wasn't surprising but somehow it made this so much sadder. "Is he okay?". The Sheriff shook his head and the tears started falling from Jaiden's eyes. "Can I see him?"  
  
"Not just yet but we'll go to the hospital and wait"  
  
Jaiden turned around and slipped on his trainers before picking up his keys from the side unit. Stiles placed his hand on top of Jaiden's. "Go with dad. You can't drive like this". He prised his fingers open and took the keys from his trembling hand. "I'll lock up here"  
  
"Stiles?" Jaiden's voice was weak and shaky.  
  
"I'll be a few minutes behind you" Stiles placed his hands on Jaiden's cheeks and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead like he had the day Jaiden had told him he's a vampire. "I promise". He placed a kiss on Jaiden's lips and let go of him. His dad put his arm around Jaiden and led him out to the car.  
  
Stiles went around the house switching off the lights. He took his phone out to call Jackson, Jaiden would need him now. He wasn't surprised that it went through to voice mail, he left a message telling Jackson to call him. He called Scott next, it only took a few rings before he answered.  
  
 _'Hey'  
  
'Scott - Jeff is...'_ He didn't want to say that word _'There was an accident. He didn't make it'_  
  
He could hear Scott's shocked gasp _'Jaiden?'  
  
'Dad's taking him to the hospital. Jackson won't answer his phone to me - Will you call him?'  
  
'Yeah - Yes - Sure, yeah' _  
  
Stiles didn't need to say anything else and neither did Scott, they both ended the call at the same time.  
  
He ran through to kitchen and took a sheet of paper and a pen to leave Derek a note. There was no way he could get in touch with the older teen, he kept his phone off all the time in case it was being tracked by the police. One bonus to being the Sheriff's son, he knew their routine. Once finished he left the note against the coffee machine, he knew Derek well enough to know that would be the first place he went when he returned.  
  
He locked the door and got into his jeep and started off for the hospital. He tried calling Jackson again and as before found himself leaving another message.  
  
"Jackson stop being a sulky brat and answer your fucking phone! This is important!"  
  
Okay so maybe that wasn't entirely fair but still he should answer his damn phone and stop being... Well a sulky brat.   


* * *

Scott ran through the corridors of the hospital. He vaguely heard numerous staff telling him not to run along with his mom's voice telling him to slow down but he couldn't. He had to find his friend, his lover? It didn't matter. He _had_ to be with Jaiden. He was forced to stop when he hit a cross section, he looked at the signs to try figure out which way to turn. Melissa had caught up to him and led him in the right direction.  
  
He took off again, the distance and his heavy breathing drowning out Melissa's voice telling him to take it easy. She reached into her purse to check that she had an inhaler. He didn't seem to need it very often anymore but this was different. She rounded the corner to find her son holding his friend in a tight hug. Her heart ached at the sight of the broken boy in front of her, no child should have to feel this pain. She had seen this before, her son holding his best friend when his world had crumbled. She still missed Marina and always would.   
  
The coroner arrived and started to lead Jaiden through. Scott followed and the coroner stated that only immediate family were allowed. Melissa saw the vein on Adam's forehead throb, she knew that look. The man was always calm, it took a lot to anger him. It was never good to be on the receiving end of an angry Adam Stilinski. Never.  
  
"The child has no immediate family" He had tried to keep his voice low, for Jaiden's sake. The boy didn't need reminding of that. "Anyone he wants in there _will_ go with him"  
  
Melissa stepped in and flashed her hospital badge. The coroner looked between the two of them and then stepped aside to allow them access. She followed Jaiden and Scott in. Adam stayed behind to wait for Stiles and any of their friends that may come.  
  
Jaiden slowly walked into the room. He saw the body laying on the table in the centre of the room. He needed to see for himself, so he knew for sure. but he didn't want to look. It would make it all too real and this couldn't be real. He needed his dad. How was he suppose to live without him?  
  
Scott stood close beside Jaiden, his arm wrapped around his side holding him tight. He felt Jaiden going weak at the legs and lowered them both to the ground. Jaiden's breathing became fast and shallow.  
  
Both Melissa's medical and motherly instincts kicked in. Jaiden was having a panic attack. She knelt down in front of him and took his hands in her own. "Jaiden honey? You're going to be alright". He looked at her, the panic evident in his eyes. "Can you feel Scott?". He nodded a reply. "Feel his breathing and breath with him. Nice deep breaths". Scott held him close to his chest and took deep breaths. Jaiden slowly started to follow him. "That's it. Nice and slow". He turned to look where his father lay and his breathing started to become erratic again. "No sweetie don't look over there. Focus on me". He turned back to her. The tears flowing fast from his eyes.  
  
It took over ten minutes before the panic attack subsided. Jaiden's breathing had evened out and become normal again. He moved forward and clung to Melissa. She held him tight and ran her hand through his hair. He was making no sound, there were no sobs coming from him and if it wasn't for the rapidly growing wet patch on her shoulder she would never have known he was crying. She squeezed him tight wanting to take the pain away from him. It was futile, she knew that but she had to try. He was crying silent tears.  
  
And silent tears mean shattered worlds.   


* * *

Stiles walked downstairs leaving his best friends in his bedroom. Jaiden had started to drift asleep in Scott's arms. He wanted to sleep too, desperately needed to sleep but he wasn't ready just yet. He wouldn't be able to settle until he had some idea of what would happen to Jaiden now. He walked into the kitchen and found his dad at the table with numerous files spread around. He poured two cups of coffee from the machine that was still warm. He placed them on the table and took away the bottle of whiskey sat in front of his dad.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Asleep" Stiles replied. He looked up to his dad, he looked more stressed out than he did earlier. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I was just going through the records. His next of kin"  
  
Stiles sighed. "Rhys' parents". That meant that Jaiden and Rhys would be taken away from them. He didn't want that, he had become close to both of them, they all had. Sarah and Danny would be devastated if they left. Derek too.  
  
"That's what I thought and until recently it was them" Adam ran his hand through his hair. This made an already difficult situation even more complicated. "Jeff changed it a few weeks ago. His legal guardian is Derek Hale"  
  
Stiles was shocked. He wondered if Jaiden or Derek knew about it? They probably didn't, no one could have known anything would happen. Jeff probably hadn't had the chance to tell them. It did make sense though, Derek and Jaiden were now as close to brothers as anyone could get without being blood related. But they hadn't been able to clear Derek's name yet.  
  
"Dad? Derek is innocent. We made a mistake, he's not a murderer"  
  
Adam sighed. This was getting even harder now. "How do you know?"  
  
"I can't say..."  
  
"Stiles this is serious. You and Scott said you saw him"  
  
"I know dad!" Stiles replied. "I know. But there's a lot more going on. Things I've wanted to tell you for a long time but it's complicated and it's not my place to tell everything. I promise I'll tell you tomorrow, once I've spoken to the others involved. Please believe me dad. Derek Hale is not a murderer. He can be scary at times - Very scary - But he wouldn't hurt anyone"  
  
Adam could tell that his son was telling the truth. He needed to know more but at the same time there was very little he could do tonight and it had been a hard day for everyone. He thought back to earlier on when he went to Jaiden's. Stiles had thought he was in trouble for not doing his chores. He had said that he'd broken up with Jackson.  
  
"Want to talk about Jackson?"  
  
"I..." Stiles had almost forgotten about Jackson. Well he hadn't forgot, he could never forget Jackson and what they had. Even if it had only been 3 months. "It would never work out, we're completely different people. Until recently we near on hated each other" He hoped that they could still be friends after this. He didn't want things to go back to how they were before. "He's out of my league. There's so many people he could have. He shouldn't have to settle with me"  
  
"Stiles. You're not a bad person. He wouldn't be settling for you"  
  
"You have to say that"  
  
"But it's also true" Adam replied. "Is this him or you?"  
  
"It doesn't really matter. I mean we're just teenagers, we'll meet other people at college. What are the chances that we'll still be together in a couple of years"  
  
"I started dating your mom in high school"  
  
"You guys are different dad. You were made for each other. Jackson and me - We come from different backgrounds. He's the good looking, muscled jock and I'm the scrawny nerd. Dad you should see the other kids at school. Most of them either want to be him or be with him. Both girls and guys - Good looking people. People he wouldn't be embarrassed to be with. I can't compete with them"  
  
Stiles received a text and looked at his phone. It was from Jackson. _'I'm outside. Can we talk?'_. Stiles dropped his head to the table. Vampires and their stupid super hearing. He would have heard everything.  
  
"Was that Jackson?"  
  
"He wants to talk - Do you mind?"  
  
Adam shook his head no. Stiles got up and headed outside. He didn't really want to talk right now, he just wanted to sleep for a week. Although tonight wouldn't be very comfortable. Scott and Jaiden were in his bed and it wasn't big enough for three people so he would have to sleep on the sofa instead. Now Jackson's bed was a different animal. It had held 12 of them. He swore that if he laid one side and Jackson was the other, they would need an intercom to talk to each other. He missed that bed already.  
  
Once outside he saw a nervous looking Jackson. He was back to wearing that tight vest and jogging bottoms. At the hospital he'd been in jeans and a shirt, he'd obviously changed again. Natural Jackson was back again.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey" Jackson replied. He moved closer to Stiles. "I'm sorry. For how I made you feel. I didn't mean to". He reached up and lightly brushed his fingers over Stiles' cheek.  
  
For a split second Stiles leaned into Jackson's touch. It was always soft and caring. And even though his temperature had dropped noticeably since being turned, it was still warm. "Jackson don't! Please. Don't do that. Please" He couldn't be weak, even though he wanted to be held by those strong arms.  
  
"I love you Sty"  
  
"No. No you don't. You're seventeen. You don't know what love is"  
  
"Maybe" Jackson replied. He went to touch Stiles face again but stopped himself. He didn't know how. "Maybe you're right. But I am old enough to know what I want. And I want you"  
  
"But why?" Stiles asked. He didn't want to hear the answer. "You can have _anyone_ "  
  
"If I wanted someone else I would try get someone else. I want _you_ Stiles" Jackson turned around to leave. He had hoped that they would forget about what had happened but he knew Stiles. And he knew that for whatever reason Stiles had made his mind up. He couldn't change that. At least not tonight. "I'll wait for you".  
  
Stiles watched as the first person he had truly cared about and wanted to be with left. He knew now that he had never had true feelings for Lydia. She was just a fantasy. A very beautiful, strawberry blonde, curvy fantasy. Jackson was different. Very different. Jackson was right.  
  
He wanted to call Jackson back. Tell him that he was being stupid and claim his lips again. But he couldn't. Not right now. Jackson wasn't the problem - He was the problem. He was insecure and scared. The things Jackson had said hadn't made him feel inadequate. They'd only made him realise that he wasn't the best, that Jackson could have better if he wanted. And that scared him. Every night when he watched Jackson sleep he was scared that it was just a dream, that he would wake and find Jackson gone. Or in the morning Jackson would take one look at him and leave, that he would find someone else.  
  
Jackson wasn't the problem. His insecurities were the problem and until he learnt how to let go of them he couldn't be with Jackson. No matter how much he wanted it.  
  
"I love you too"   


* * *

Jaiden woke with a start. The images of his father vivid in his mind's eye. It was just a dream - A bad dream. He could see the cuts and bruises on his dad's face. He didn't want to remember him like that. And he _wouldn't_. He would remember the good times, the important ones. Like the day his dad had come home from work and found all of them in the living room. He'd raised an eyebrow at the sight and had a smile on his face. He would remember that instead.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Jaiden turned to face Scott and nodded. He wasn't sure what he would have done if Scott hadn't been there with at the hospital. Melissa too. "Thank you"  
  
Scott sat up in bed and looked to Jaiden. He wiped the stray tear from his face. He wasn't sure why Jaiden was thanking him, there was absolutely nothing to thank him for. Jaiden had needed him and he would always be there for him, no matter what happened.  
  
Jaiden pressed his forehead against Scott's and closed his eyes. He felt Scott's lips brush against his own in a small kiss. He returned the kiss with more passion, biting at Scott's bottom lip until he could taste blood. He parted his lips, allowing Scott's tongue to invade his mouth and taste everywhere it could reach.  
  
Scott tried to break the kiss and Jaiden tried to stop him breaking it. He sucked on Scott's tongue as it tried to withdraw from his mouth. "Jaiden". He reluctantly released Scott's tongue. "We have to stop"  
  
"Do you want to stop?"  
  
"No. I really don't want to stop. But it wouldn't be right, not after what's happened. And I'm not the one you want". Scott held his breath. Now would not be the best time to start singing Grease.  
  
"I can still feel it Scott. I don't know why, the feed wore off months ago. But I can still feel you inside me"  
  
"Me too" Scott let out a thankful sigh, he had thought it was just him. He wondered if he should warn Jackson about it so he never drank from a wolf. Every time he felt guilty for Allison but the feelings were there and they were hard to ignore. He wasn't sure that he wanted to ignore them completely. He would never leave her for Jaiden, even if Jaiden wanted him. His love for Allison was strong but that didn't stop the feelings. "We have to stop one day. We can't go on like this forever"  
  
"I know" Jaiden replied. He put his hand around the back of Scott's neck. "But it doesn't have to be today. Does it?"  
  
Scott's brain was saying yes. Yes it had to stop today before it got too hard. His heart however had decided to tell his brain to sod off out of it. He forced himself back on to Jaiden. Whatever it was between them wouldn't end today.


End file.
